


Enemy Lines

by Kinnara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnara/pseuds/Kinnara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the assassin and he is your prey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PREY

I wouldn’t lie. I was the bad guy. I hunt and was being hunted. I had no reason to be good and save people like Overwatch did. I needed to survive and being the good guy wouldn’t help me at all. For years my father ran a blood filled business, came home drunk and hit both my mother and brother. Until one day, he killed them for almost exposing my dad’s dirty money. I remembered after that incident, he dragged me into a filthy room and for days, he abused me all the ways he wanted. He left me a virgin, which was extremely lucky. However, I was not like the others, I did not falter. Every punch he made, I learned to feel no pain. Every mark he made on my body, I would treasure. For it reminded me that he didn’t put me down. Instead, he raised me from the dead.

After he succeeded to avoid his trial, another mistake made by my father, he was messing with his own partner in crime and the great world villain, Talon Organization. He was too greedy and put himself in a deadly position. It took about 1 month for Talon realize that my father used their resources for himself. Talon burned my father’s factories and raided our house. There they found me locked in a small room smelling like copper. It was a pity that saved my life. The Talon commander, Reaper, put me under his wing and for the prize of joining Talon. He offered me something I couldn’t resist. To kill my own father. The genuine smile that I pulled that day was the first time in years.

Reaper trained me to be his assassin. For me, it was useless to be his second, so I aimed to be the best and I never once failed him. I mostly learned hand to hand combat, sometimes with a knife or a gun. For my steps to always be as quiet as a shadow. Reaper didn’t allow the opportunity so he used me to kill those who he wished to kill. His satisfaction was my goal. He owned my body. But like everyone else, no one could own both my soul and mind but myself.

“Commander Reyes, you know I work alone. I don’t want someone to babysit me. Especially that blue skinned woman behind my back. Another party would kill my silent steps.” I tilted my head while my hand pushed away the curtain to observe Widowmaker, who sat with the other Talon members. Reyes laughed with his raspy and deep tone of his. He sat on his big chair. Using his usual black coat and without his mask. His eyes glowing red and his skin as white as the dead. It was not the first time I saw him like this. When he decided to take my virginity, he showed me all the pain he has been through. It was fascinating to see him in such a vulnerable form and only I could pull this out from him. Yet he still kept some of his deepest secrets from me. Such as the stories about his dark past and those brought him back from hell.

“The man that I assigned you to kill, is not an ordinary one, (Y/N). He is unlike the people I wanted you to kill. Even though I know you won’t disappoint me.” He stood from his chair and walked towards me. Slowly wrapped my waist with both of his clawed gloves. He whispered on my earlobe. His hot breath sent me a shiver. “I don’t want to lose you. That’s why I sent my second best to keep you from danger.”

He pulled me away from the window and pushed me to his desk. Turned my body to face him. Removed his gloves away to the floor and straight between my thighs. “Do you know how much I hate this long pants of yours? Wear less or come naked if you’re alone next time.” In a sudden move, Reyes ripped my black tight leather pants. Pulled it out from my legs and tossed it into the nearest trash can in his office.

“Do you know it was expensive, commander.” I gasped when he slid my panties aside and pushed two cold fingers inside my core. Reyes surely knew how to pleasure women. His rough fingers went in and out while his thumb found my clit. Then I started to moan louder. His fingers felt magical. His other hand found a way under my clothes and grabbed my breast lightly. He kept the eye contact with me, no kiss, just a stare that burned every inch of my body.

“It’s only three times since I took your virginity and you are still so tight like one.” He grinded inside me merciless and brought his head close to my wet spot. Felt his mouth humming and all of sudden he sucked me. My hand tried to find something to hold but I could only find his hair. I didn’t want to pull it out but when his tongue entered, I couldn’t help. Yet he didn’t show any sign of pain and kept playing with my wetness in a circular motion.

I cried when I could feel the pleasure building up inside my entire body. His red eyes watched my expression in interest. My eyes were blurry but I know he was smiling. I couldn’t work with my mind anymore. It was too hazy when the pleasure took over my body. It was not long until I reached my orgasm. I swear I saw stars on the ceiling. Screamed my commander’s first name in such a shameless tone while he closed my mouth with his own. Made me taste myself in a deep passionate kiss when my body buckling from the amazing orgasm. He kept me under his body for a while. He grinned so wide. Amused with his own work while I tried to even out my breath.

“You need to rest.” He reached for his black coat and covered it around my shoulder. Showed me his perfectly toned muscles. He helped me to stand and slide my panties back. Took me a moment to realized that he was actually not going to continue the intimate moment between us.

“What happened? Did I do something wrong?” I grabbed his wrist and he laughed when he saw my almost blank expression.

“No. There’s nothing wrong. But it’s not like I can’t hold my own desire to be inside you.” He kissed me again and grinned. He opened his office door and let me through it. “I can’t wait to fuck you the whole night after you return. Now go.” He waved his hand in dismissal and watched every step that I took until he couldn’t see me anymore.

I walked through the hall by myself with Reyes’s coat covering my body. Ignored everyone who stared at me. I knew Reyes was being fond of me. Way too fond that he might get upset when the other men get closer to me. I wouldn’t call it love. Since love itself was a complicated word for me. However, he protected me like no one else does, wondered what he wanted from me besides my ability to kill and sex. Sex that I’ve been enjoying lately.

“I could hear your moaning voice from yards. Aren’t you ashamed?” There she was. In front of my room. The blue skinned woman, Widowmaker. She laid herself on the wall. Her purple spandex clothes glowed in the moonlight. Showed her shape and perfect body. She was Talon’s senior member before I joined in. She was the first before I took over her place in Reyes’s eyes.

“Mind your own business, Widowmaker, and stay out of my way to the next mission.” I passed her by as she slammed me into the wall. It was no surprise and I didn’t even blink my eyes.

“You don’t know how cocky you are. Our next target is not an easy one. A lot of Talon members died on his hand. Surprisingly he worked alone just like you. As much as you don’t want it. Reaper wants me to take care of you. His little baby girl. So be quick about killing him or I'll take care of him by myself.” She smirked as though she has won. She whipped her purple hair and left me alone in the corridor. It made me scoff, how she thought that I would fail the mission. Even without her, I could snap the target’s neck easily. However, Reyes also said that this man was no ordinary one. Maybe I would keep around the blue skinned woman. To make sure she takes him out in case I couldn’t make it.

 

\-----

 

The day has come and like always, we operated at nightfall. Spy agents told us that he lived 4 blocks from Talon’s small base in Spain. He was supposed to be around to destroy it to the ground. He killed almost 100 Talon agents in 2 months. Before that, he burned down 15 of Talon’s small bases around the world for over 7 years. As he worked alone, there was no way for him to take down Talon completely. He just made our work slower.

 

My job was to eliminate the target before he reached the base. With the blue skinned woman behind to watch over me. “You just need to take him out if he tries to kill me or I can’t finish him.” I said in a stoic tone, making sure she doesn’t take away the prize from my hand. She glanced at me, giggled like a mad woman while sliding her hand on her sniper rifle.

 

“Don’t worry little girl, I can see you...” She smiled cheerfully, brought curiosity to my mind. Something was wrong but whatever happened, I needed to trust her. She might have a plan to steal the target from me or mess up the operation. My fingers ran through the hilt of my knife that hangs around my waist. Gave it a strong squeeze. Adjusted my communication device inside my ear. Kept a small gun behind my back, for the worst case scenario. Making sure my grappling hook device works smoothly. Everything was perfect.

I ran through the wall and shot my grappling hook on the edge of the building roof quietly. Climbed it at a fast pace. Almost like the wind, they felt it but they couldn’t see me hunting them down. Widowmaker followed me from afar, trying to hide beneath the moon. We both made a great distance from each other. As long as she could still see me, she wouldn’t lose me. I stayed on the roof for a while. The city was abandoned for a long time. Some might still live in this city but one with the fear and pressure of Talon Organization. Talon makes a tight security check all day and a curfew so there were no resistance activities going on.

For a while, I checked every corner of the street. There was no sign of him. He might be smarter than I thought and was more careful when he wanted to make a move. Suddenly, I saw a glimpse a shadow entering the alley. “I found him. He’s on the 5th street. I’m heading there. Stay in cover and I’ll tell you what to do.” I confirmed my position to Widowmaker and started to go down from the roof.

“Roger that Princess…” She answered obediently when I know it was not like her style at all. I rolled my eyes before proceeding my way to the alley where the target went in. It was so dark and quiet. My steps soundless and I could feel his presence in front of me. He probably stood 10 feet in front of me. Close enough for me to snap his neck but I needed to be careful and it proved to be right. Suddenly there was a red light glowing in the dark. Coming from his visor. Gave of a bit of a light inside the alley. He stood in calmly but with a strong stance. Looking directly where I was.

“What do you want?” His stoic and confident voice sent me a shiver of excitement.

“Extraordinary. I like it.” I smiled to him. I was glad that my opponent was not like the others. This one was stronger and might be deadly but it thrilled me. “Sadly, but I’m here to kill you.”

“Try me, kid.” In a flash, I jumped over him with my empty hands. He tried to shoot me with his rifles but our gap was too close. So I grabbed it and hit his hand. He groaned in pain and for a second he lost grip on his rifle. I slipped my other hand into his right pants to grabbed his smaller gun. I stole them and threw it far behind my head. Now he has no weapon.

“My my… for making this fair, I’ll throw my gun. Oh and my knives… ” I slipped my hand to reach my gun and tossed it away to the ground. When I reached my knives, I could see his body tensed up but I threw it to the ground like the rest. Kicked them with my boots to put them away from our reach. I laughed, “Make it hard to win. I like a bit of exercise.”

“You sick.” He talked behind his mask. There was an angry voice behind it. This time, he made the first move. He tried to punch me but I deflected it. He was fast. Another hand punched my stomach hard while his feet tried to break my stance. I could feel a sting in my guts but my mind wouldn’t let him win any further. Before he brought me down, I dodged his feet swipe. When I was about to make a bit of distance, he grabbed my shirt and collided my body to the wall. Didn’t let my feet touch the ground. A grunt escaped my lips. It blurred my vision but I still managed to release myself from him with both my legs wrapped around his neck. Brought him closer to my body and tightened my legs. His other hand tried to reach me but he preferred to turn his body around and collided my body again to the opposite wall. I could feel the pain. I thought one on my backbone might be cracked. I loosened up but didn’t let his neck go.

“Aren’t you too cocky, kid?”

“You are not the first person who said that to me.” I smirked at him. He grunted and threw me on the ground. I fell with a loud thud and rolled a couple times. This old man was hard to kill and his stamina was incredible. Of course, he could take down the whole small base Talon has but he couldn’t defeat me that easily.

He didn’t waste time. He kicked my stomach once, twice, then I grabbed his feet and supported myself with my left hand and proceeded to spin to kick his jawline. Surprised by the pain, his defense fell down. I jumped over him and used my knee to hit his stomach before he stopped it with both hands. I grinned, “Not this time.” And with full strength, I punched his face again. He fell to the ground on his chest first and before he could do anything, I put his arm behind his back and held him down. Sat on him so he couldn’t move.

“Not bad. Not bad at all. Soldier 76.” I smiled while handcuffing him. He still struggled so I pushed his head to the ground and he grunted in pain. Laughter escaped my mouth. “Now. Now. Tell me who you are behind the mask.” Slowly I trailed his visor mask. Searched for the opening and found it behind his jawline. The mask cracked open. Even in this darkness, I recognized who he was. The poster was all over the streets back then. He was always inside it with a confident posture. Promised that he would protect the world. He was the famous ex-commander of Overwatch. My mouth twitched and I grinned so wide. “Jack Morrison. What a surprise. You are supposed to be dead.” He didn’t answer but his baby blue eyes stared at me coldly.

“Are you having fun Princess?” Widowmaker suddenly contacted me. I frowned because she ruined the surprise moment.

“It’s all under control, Widowmaker. I can take him out by myself. Reaper would be happy to see his body in the bag tomorrow.” Jack’s body suddenly tensed when he heard the word Reaper. Like he knew something about him.

“Yes. Yes. But before you take him out, I need to eliminate you first, dear…”

My eyes went wide. I grabbed Jack’s shoulder and moved slightly before a bullet went through my back. Hit my left shoulder. Successfully avoiding a headshot. My vision blurred for a moment. I coughed blood.

“MOVE!” I screamed and dragged Jack to stand up and run. He struggled but managed to run after me. While I followed him from behind another shot was made by Widowmaker and it hit my waist. “Keep your head down!” I almost let myself slow down but I barely felt the pain. I could hear her mutter some curses in French.

“You will never kill me. Never. Widowmaker.” I threw my communication device from my ears. Guided by Jack, we moved to a location where Widowmaker couldn’t track us. I just followed wherever Jack was going. He was in front with both hands cuffed behind his back. All I needed was to survive from the blue skinned woman before I tried to kill this old man once again.

Even though the pain was reducing, I could feel I lost so much blood. After running for 5 minutes it was getting worse. My head started to spin around and my steps got slower. We ran through dark alleys. We kept our heads down in case Widowmaker tracked us with her special Infra-sights.

“Through here!” Jack stopped and yelled at me to go inside a door. I followed him without hesitation. He needed me and I needed him for different reasons. I entered the empty room with a yellow dim light. There was only a big black bag around the corner and a sleeping bag.

“Nice place, Morrison.” I could barely talk. I laid back against the wall and let myself slide to the floor. Painted it with my blood. I laughed in despair. I should have known that Widowmaker would do such a thing. I was too amazed by this old man’s strength that I didn’t see it coming. Now I was covered in my own blood and might be dead in a second. Life was fading away faster than I thought.

“Stop calling me that and where’s the handcuff’s key?” He sounded so mad and demanding. I could see the scars on his face, and the fine lines around his baby blue eyes since I left his mask in the ally.

“Well. Give you or not, I’ll be dead anyway. Tell me why I should give it to you?” I scoffed.

“I can patch up your wound.”

“Or kill me.”

He didn’t react to that one. Yet he gave me no choice. Kill me or not, I was no longer capable of completing my mission. My hand trembled and my breath was uneven. It was so hard to move around. For the first time in my life, this was the worst condition I caught myself into. Usually, I came back with no serious injury. But right now, I couldn’t even think about Reaper’s reaction if he found out I was missing in action. The fact that Widowmaker will replace my position burned me with anger.

“Inside my bra. The right one.” I pressed my wound to make the bleeding slower. Even though it wouldn’t matter.

“You must be joking me.” He growled.

“I’m serious. Now be quick or I’ll die.” My eyelids got really heavy. He sat in front of me and turned to his back. Both his hands tried so hard to find my breasts. However neither my hands could help him. Slowly he unzipped my black leather jacket. His rough palms brushed my right breast and slid inside my bra. I slipped a moan when he unintentionally touches my nipple. For a moment he needed to squeeze around to find the key. Made my nipples rock hard. His warm touch when I felt mine fading away. I could see his ears getting red and I couldn’t help moaning either. When he finally found it, he quickly jumped up and released himself from the handcuff.

“Hahaha, it was an awkward moment indeed.” I laughed weakly. Jack went to his big bag on the corner. I wished he brought me his medical kit but of course, he wouldn’t. Why would he want to save the woman that wanted to kill him anyways? In fact, he pointed a gun at me.

“Kill me, it won’t give you anything.”

“Tell me where is Reyes.”

“In his office, waiting for me to come naked.” I smiled and rested my head on the wall. I wanted to close my eyes but I might never come back.

“Tell me!” He yelled at me in angry voice. Frustration is in his tone.

“If you kill me, I’ll make sure that he will show himself without you to lure him out. It might be your prize for killing his best assassin. But I doubt you can even kill him. Well, at least don’t let Widowmaker get the credit for it.” For the last time. I stared at his baby blue eyes. Beautiful, reminded me of the bright sky. My eyes started to get heavier and heavier.

“Shit!” He cursed at something. Threw his pistol away. I couldn’t remember his expression but his hands wrapped my body then the darkness took over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, trust me. I would never let you guys die like that. XD


	2. ALIVE

It was a long dream, or I might be in another world. I went to beautiful places sometimes, and fell to hell itself again and again. The unpleasant memories of my brother and mother kept haunting me. Especially the memories whereby my father abused me. However, there was a time when people touched me softly. Usually, it was Commander Reyes and someone who I couldn’t recognize.

Sometimes I also heard people talking behind a door. People I didn’t know. Strangers. It was so frustrating because the door was locked and they shouted. Too loud that it hurt my ears.

“Jack. Keeping her here is dangerous!”

“Just save her and I’ll bring her somewhere far from here!”

“This is crazy! You’ll be responsible for this action! I don’t want to take the consequences!”

“Consider it done!”

After that time, I always dreamt about people that I killed, stabbing me from behind. It hurt so badly, but I couldn’t scream. My throat burned like hell. I wanted to cry but no tears came out. What happened to me? Was this torture from the maker? It was not consistent. Sometimes the pain was gone, leaving me alone at the breathtaking scenery. A place I wanted to stay before the soil drowned me. I screamed. Shrieked like a mad woman while I closed my eyes and ears hoping they would stop soon.

When I snapped my eyes open, I inhaled the air with hunger. My eyes wondered around in panic. My chest burned. My sudden movements streamed down the pain all over my body, especially around my waist. I kept myself still and took a deep breath a couple of times. I tried to think properly, but the exhaustion took over me. So I stared up the unfamiliar ceiling. The color reminded me of fresh milk and the room smelled like medicine. There were no windows. I didn’t know where I was.

I wanted to lift my hands, but I was stopped by a pair of handcuffs that was locked between me and the metal bars on the sides of the bed. I also saw an IV injected in my right hand. There were beeps nearby and I was amazed by all of the life support machines around my bed to keep me alive. Now I knew who saved my ass. It was Jack Morrison.

“Mo…” When I was about to yell, my throat was so dry. My voice wouldn’t come out. I cursed to myself and tried it again. “Mo… ris… son…” I didn’t know it was so tiring to call someone’s name. I cleared my throat for a while before I call his name again.  
“Morrison you bastard…” I called him once again. Glad that it was not as bad as the first one. Still, no one answered. “Jack Morrison!!” Finally, I could yell with my hoarse voice. Throat was in painful.

“Shut up!” Suddenly someone went inside the room. There he was with his new mask. He rushed and closed the door behind him. Still using his blue, white and red uniform, he walked towards me and stopped beside the bed. His visor glowed red. Sadly I couldn’t see his expression. Was he pitying me or mocking me right now with this kind of condition?

“Why did you bring me back you old fuck?” I stared at him weakly. Still, couldn’t do anything extreme but struggled to release my wrist from the handcuffs.

“Who brought you back? You’re just hard to die.”

“Lies. How long have I been here?”

“One year.”

I groaned. One year I’ve been in coma on this bed. A lot of things to catch up. A lot of questions unanswered and it killed me. Especially about Talon situation and my Commander Gabriel Reyes. “Is he searching for me?”

“Yes. For couple months. Now for him, you are a soldier missing in action.”

“I thought you are going to kill him?”

“I tried and failed.”

“Good,” I smirked as he stared at me. So Reyes did try to find me but he couldn’t. This place was unreachable for him or hidden somewhere save. “Where am I?”

“You’ll know soon. Don’t try to escape.”

“Don’t you see I am not in a capable condition?”

“We already removed the needles that were planted on your thumbs. You were Reaper’s best assassin. I didn’t forget that little part.” He scoffed.

“You… Bastard… What do you want from me?!”

“You will be our weapon.”

“Well now, I am no one’s weapon but myself.”

In a fast move, Jack held my jaw with his hand. Grabbed it hard. Moved his face closer to mine. He tried to intimidate me. He thought he could scare me. His visor didn’t show it but his grip was full of anger.

“We’ve been putting a device near your heart. If you run away from this facility, you’ll die. If you run too far from me, you’ll die.” He whispered in my ear.

“I am ready to die for the second time.” I whispered back to him. A smile raised my lips while Jack pulled off himself off me. He didn’t move. He just sat on the edge of my bed and he might have been speechless that I was able to throw my life that easily for no one.

  
He stood up without saying anything and went out the room almost too calm. I heard him locking the door in case I might escape. I sighed and saw my thumb. They took it, the needles for unlocking the handcuffs. So they scanned all of my body and put a device near my heart. Great. I was stuck in a bad situation. He gave me a second chance to live which was generous but it was actually a disaster. How could Jack even ask me to help him to defeat Talon? Betrayed my commander who might think I was a dead man. While I couldn’t even choose to live or die because Jack could take it anytime. Was it a torture device or a bomb? Another quick death wouldn’t matter however the feeling of dying slowly was another problem.

\-----

After about a week recovery, Jack finally released me from the handcuffs. The first walk was the hardest after a long time of not using my legs. My muscles were gone. Only to be replaced by the skinny body without any strength left. This fact upset me the most. Powerless. I wondered if Jack allowed me to hit the gym and started to fight again. I was mostly a hostage, to be killed if I was making any mistakes.

The first person who met me after Jack was a woman named Doctor Angela Zeigler or Mercy. I believed she was the one that put the device inside me and I knew Jack was the one who suggested it.

She has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a white doctor’s coat. I saw her back in her glory days. She was also a member of the old Overwatch organization. She never got old all these years although she seemed tired from a couple of days without sleep. She kept checking on me every day, monitoring my health. She looked afraid of me. Her body language told me everything. She flinched every time I made a move. The sweat on her temple sometimes rolled to her chin. No wonder, Jack might tell her that I was the best Talon former assassin.

“Don’t worry ma’am... I’m not biting, especially after both of you put that thing near my heart.” I smiled at her while she gathered all of the medicines I should take per day. Her body stiffened just because I spoke to her for the first time. Her eyes tried hard to avoid direct contact with mine.

“You kill. Not bite.” Jack corrected the word I used. There was no humor in his voice but I found it funny. So I gave a wide smile to him.

“Thank you for the explanation, Mor…” Before I could finish my word, Jack covered my mouth with his hand. It took me by surprise since I haven’t trained my reflex in months.

“Move!” He barked at me. It made Mercy stutter while I just wondered why he did that. In a second I realized that no one ever knew that he was the great ex-commander Jack Morrison from Overwatch. He hid it from everyone and I was his mistake. However, the fact that he saved me was another question for me. For now, I will be quiet about it. Things were getting interesting and I didn’t want to ruin it.

Jack decided to give me a proper bedroom, not far from his own room. As he needed to watch over me 24/7. I would be heavily guarded with some of the facility members. I was prohibited from entering almost all of the room but kitchen and living room.

The room was clean and white. It smelled like fresh citrus. There was only one single bed and at least this one has a window with landscape view with no nearby town to be seen. This facility must be hidden somewhere north because it was snowy. There was no escape route for me from the start. For my condition now, I would be dead in a half hour if I tried to run in this kind of weather.

Mercy quickly put all of the medicines on the coffee table near the TV. Her face told me that she was nervous. Soon after, she walked away from my room immediately. She didn’t even say anything or make an eye contact with me. Jack stood in the middle of the room. Turn his back on me while he scanned everything in the room. Maybe he was checking if there was anything that I could use for an escape.

“Morrison, I will never survive the snow. I won’t go anywhere like you said.” I closed the door behind me. So no one could hear me say his name out loud.

He looked at me over his shoulder. I could see the muscles behind the tight Jacket slowly moving to face me. He walked towards me and pinned me to the door. His mask only a few inches far from mine. “You will not call me by name.”

“Do you think I’m scared of you?” I didn’t know I still had courage inside me to challenge him like that without breaking my eye contact with him. “Why did you saved me instead of other people? You saved someone who knows your real identity.”

“Yes. I should have let you die.”

“But you didn’t.”

He was angry. Jack grabbed my shoulder with power and moved me aside from the door. Glad I still have my balance or I would have fallen to the floor. He grabbed the door knob harshly, went out of the room and slammed the door. His steps were loud, echoing in the corridor. It left me absent-minded for a while. I could barely understand what he wanted aside from helping him destroy Talon.

My eyes examined my surrounding and found some clothes on my new bed. Most of them were white in color. It didn’t suit me at all, but I had no choice but use it. The bathroom was on the left of the bedroom. I went in to seek a mirror. I haven’t seen myself for one year.

The mirror was beside the bathtub. Slowly I approached it and carefully prepared myself if there was something shocking. I looked at myself. I was thin and my muscles were gone. The abs that were always there was now replaced by a flat stomach. There were long stitches on my chest. The place where they planted the device. The bullet shots from Widowmaker marked me on the back of my shoulder and waist. It made me want to scream. The helplessness was consuming me. Reaper might replace me with someone else and Talon might not need me anymore. Now I was stuck in this facility with stupid Jack Morrison and his followers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeerrr, not a long chapter. I'm sorry! There will be more! I PROMISE YOU! AND THERE'S NO ROMANTIC SCENE AT ALL! Maybe later. I want to put some character progression in this fanfic. I don't want a sex without a plot. Okay? Hahahahahahaa... XD
> 
> There are still a lot of grammar error. I tried to fix some with Grammarly from Chrome. It went pretty well but maybe not enough! I'll keep learning and learning!
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left kudos, and some love! Thank you! Thank you!
> 
> XOXO, Kinnara


	3. BARGAIN

The morning has come. It was 5 am to be exact. The sun was still hidden behind the horizon, but it was a good start to start working out. No proper place to do it, but didn’t mean I couldn’t continue. The cardio workout was the hardest. There was no place for me to run, so I just did exercises such as push ups and sit ups. It would take months before I could fully reach my old self.

The first ten sit-ups gave me stomach cramps while push-ups made my arms. After the next ten, I was drenched in sweat. My body was still in pain and my heart couldn’t take the heavy duty. My sweat was pouring like a waterfall. Even though I was in bad shape, I could still do 50 push ups and sit ups for a start. Next time I will need to increase the repetitions I do and add in squats. Sometimes I could hear and feel the device vibrating inside my chest. It made me stop a couple of times in case it would hurt me, but it didn’t.

Around 6, after I took a shower and wore the white clothes they provided, I went out of my room. The corridor was quiet and clean. There was a door to Jack’s room in front of me so he could monitor my behavior and attitude. Jack said the left door would bring me to the kitchen and the right to the living room. So I went left to get some breakfast and might encounter some of the facility members. So did they rebuild Overwatch again? For the second time?

The kitchen hall was big. Some of the cooking counters and tables were occupied with some of the members. They were eating their breakfast but when I arrived, their eyes turned to me like lightning. It didn’t bother me as I was here to eat. I was starving and I needed a good meal to build up my strength. I opened the freezer and tried to find something I could eat. There were some labels on the jars of food. They had names so no one would dare to take it. ‘Lena’s property’, ‘Tobjorn’s don’t you dare to touch it or I will unplug your eyes’ or ‘This is a bomb, Jamie’. I avoided some of those jars and searched for something unlabeled. Like the bread and peanut butter.

“So yer the famous Talon’s assassin our comrades talked about.” A tall man approached beside me. He was thin and his body was covered with dirt. He smelled like gunpowder and sweat. He had one prosthetic arm and a wooden leg with his dirty blond hair. He snuggled between me and the freezer. Took the jar with a ‘This is a bomb, Jamie’ note on it.

“Yes, Jamie. I didn’t know I am so popular here. Tell me more.” I smirked at him. It brought up a shocking face from him but not until he saw the jar on his hand.

“Oh, yer almost got me ‘ere.” He huffed but showed no sign that he was afraid of me. “Ya know, the peanut butter ‘ere is Winston’s. Ya don’t want to mess up with it. ‘ere use the strawberry one. It’s Mei’s, I bet she wouldn’t mind if ya want to use some.” He smiled at me and took the peanut butter from my hand back to the freezer rack.

“Thank you. At least someone didn’t see me like I’m a predator escaped from it’s cage.” I shrugged and grabbed the strawberry jam from his hand. Put it on the counter and started to spread the jam on my bread.

“Sit with us won’t ya? Over ‘ere with my ‘ol mate, Mako. We would like to ‘ave a new dangerous friend.” He pointed his thumb to a fat guy behind him. He was scary with his mask on but he had a pig tattoo on his stomach that made him less intimidating.

“Sure.” I followed Jamie from behind to sit with the guy named Mako. His body was larger than I expected. I was pretty much curious with every man who wore a mask. Mysterious and I liked to see the real face behind it. In a bold move, I reached to touch the guy’s face named Mako who sat beside me. Mako’s body stiffened and brought another shock face from Jamie.

“Eeer, ya really don’t wanna do that.” Jamie looked horrified with my move. His eyes were widening while watching Mako and me in turn. Without taking Jamie’s suggestion, I slowly grabbed his mask and peeked at his face. His face was surprisingly calm even though there were many small scars. His eyes stared at me coldly but with no harm. Soon after I memorized his face, I put his mask back and smiled at him. There was a long silence between three of us until Mako grunted behind that mask.

“Mate, I think yer should go, he will kill ya in a second!” Jamie held my hand but Mako’s hand prevent him from doing so. Jamie's face turned blue but in a second Mako laughed behind his mask. His dark laughter echoing in the room, “I like this woman.”

“Yer what?!” Jamie didn’t believe what his partner just said. Mako didn’t answer Jamie’s question but he just stared at me through that mask. Jamie exhaled loudly and laid back onto the chair. “Yer both want me to havin’ heart attack, aren’t ya?”

“So, someone revived the old Overwatch once more?” I took a bite of my bread and looked at both of them.

“Winston called them a couple of months ago. However, we are ‘ere because they hired us for some stupid missions. They paid us well so we’ll do it.”

“Wait, you two look familiar, aren’t you both the Junkers? Been so long since I saw you both in newspapers doing bank robbery or blowing up things.”

“And yer the one who killed Thomson Tyrel, the founder of Crimson Federal.” Jamie looked excited.

“I did kill him. Two bullets on his both eyes.”

“Yes! Yes! My favorite one was when you killed Georgio Amell, the government’s spy. You hang him at Swiss president’s room. It was awesome!”

“Oh, so you did know me?”

“No one messed up with, (F/N) (L/N). We all know it.” Roadhog shrugged his shoulder.

“Actually, you were only famous around the criminals. Sadly yer ‘ere now with a deadly device that can kill you anytime.”

“So I guess everyone knows I’m a prisoner here. The device itself, I’m sure it’s besides my heart but I still don’t know what it will do to me.”

“A bomb? A bomb?” Jamie sounded interested with the idea. He put on a wide smile.

“I hope so.” I shrugged my shoulder. “I just hope I don’t die slowly. Again.”

They both were pretty nice. At least they didn’t look at me like the other members. Especially the guy who wore the cowboy hat who sat on the counter. He gave me the cold stare. The short man or I could say a dwarf, kept watching me with his grumpy face. I might have kill his loved one or one of his family members, I wouldn’t know.

A second later I saw Jack’s figure enter the kitchen. With his full uniform and his rifle in his hand, like he was ready to kick someone’s ass. His visor immediately roamed the room and he found me sitting down with the two Junkers. He gave me a hand signal to follow him.

“I’ll see you guys later. It’s nice to meet you.” I sighed while standing from my chair. Jamie and Mako nodded and waved goodbye. I walked towards Jack who stood with his stoic stance. He guided me to a quiet place to talk. He never let his guard down if he was around me. I knew his body always ready for a surprise attack from me but it was useless since I wouldn’t take a chance to hit him anyway.

“So the device, what it would do to me?” I asked.

Jack didn’t look at me. He kept walking in front of me. He saw that question coming. “It sends pulses to your heart so that you’ll get a heart attack in 10 seconds. You’ll faint within 30 seconds and your heart will stop within 1 minute.”

“Nice to know that. So you’re the one who controls it or does someone else have the trigger?”

“Myself and two others.”

“And will I meet this two soon? Introduce me to them, maybe?”

“You’re a smart woman.” He scoffed. “You disobey me and they will kill you in a second.”

“Depends on what mission you’ll give me, Morrison.” I grinned and I could see his body tensed hearing his own name from my mouth. In a second he turned back and grabbed my jaw. Pinned me against the wall. I saw that coming but I didn’t blink even once. His huge body dwarfed my smaller stature.

“What did I tell you?”

“Not to call you by name.”

“Once again I’ll…”

“Morrison. Jack Morrison.” I taunted him with. His grip tightened and painful at the same time but it didn’t stop me from staring him through that visor. He knew I tried to break his patience. Wondered if he would hurt me but he didn’t. Instead, he released me from his grip.

“Jack Morrison is dead.” The cold tone coated his voice. His past might be dark like Reyes' since they share the same history but different stories. I remembered the time when they destroyed Overwatch. Burned beneath the ruins of the Swiss Headquarters. How people buried him and still blamed him for his failure to protect the world. I was young at the time and thought the world was always cruel as it was. The miserable memories made us stronger but he chose always to be on the right path. Whereas I chose the wrong side that had never hurt me even once.

Jack walked again and there was a long silence between us. Not that would I complain about that. I might make him upset with my attitude. Surprisingly, he brought me to the place I wanted to see. It was a spacious gym with training grounds in the middle. It was all that I needed to gain my power back.

“You’ll start training today. I’ll let you use our gym to rebuild your strength again.”

“So what’s the price for this luxurious treatment for a prisoner here?”

Jack stood still. “Take down Talon with me. Take down their important allies and kill Reaper.”

I was lost after hearing his last request. He wanted me to kill Reaper. The person that saved me from the madness in the first place. The one I still respected until now. His touch that still lingered on my body felt like it happened just yesterday. Even though I was a dead man to him, there was no way I could betray him, kill him. Jack requested something too big and it too much for me to bear.

“I will take down Talon and their allies with you, but Reyes will not die by my hand.” I could felt the anger rage inside my body.

“You have no right to make a proposition.”

“Then kill me now.” I might have lost my mind for a second. However, the thought of Reyes’ blood covering my hand was beyond my control. He was the man I would protect until I die. I would never let myself do such thing. Even though it would cost my life. “Kill me now! Jack Morrison!” I hissed loudly and I didn’t care who was going to hear me. I grabbed his jacket’s collar and brought him closer to me with force. My eyes burned. I could feel the tears gathering in the corner of my eyes, but I wouldn’t cry. My hand clenched him hard. I wanted to hit him, but I knew he would just pin me down or simply kill me.

“You want me to kill you?” He grabbed my waist and shoved it in front of my face, “You’re trembling. You are afraid to die. Guess what? You are not strong as you think.”

“Yes, I am afraid Morrison but this is another matter! Reyes is everything to me! I can’t let him die on my hand. Not me! And you Morrison, you need me to be alive!” If he wanted me to beg him, I would. As long as I didn’t need to kill Reyes. “Please Morrison, one thing. Just don’t let me do this. Anything but kill Reyes. Anything.”

Jack didn’t say anything. We stood there for a long time. He looked like he was conflicted with all that I said. In the end, he stared me and sighed. “You will take down people on my list. They are all associated with Talon and their allies.” He paused for a while. “I will be the one who kill Reyes again but you will tell me his weaknesses and deliver me to him.”

“Yes… of course. Whatever you need, Morrison.”

“Now, go change and we’ll start the training.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to change the reader view from "I" to "You" but I realized there would be a lot of work to change it, because I already finished eight chapters using "I". Maybe after that, I'll try to change it. :D
> 
> Plus, I don't have the skill to use the high English language and expert vocabularies. I'm so sad because everytime I read someone else fictions, and I would cry over mine. However, I still hope you guys enjoy my story! Thank you for all the love and kudos!


	4. DREAMS

  
I enjoyed the training Jack gave me this week. I studied his fighting style, even though I could see Reyes’ style within him. However, they were both partners before Overwatch disbanded, it was not a surprise to see the similarities. Both of them were offensive, but Jack could be defensive and he took care of his partners. Reyes liked to be more aggressive and he would take bullets for his team.

“Morrison. You are holding back. Aren’t you?” Finally, I’ve been able to spit it out after one-week training with him. I took that chance after 2 hours of wrestling. It was noticeable especially when he was able to knock me down thousand times, but he didn’t do it. He might have held his strength because he thought I was unable to take tougher training. I couldn’t even beat him like I once did and it might bring back some bruises or open wounds.

“What do you want? Want me to punch your face?” Jack scoffed and took a bottle of water that I gave him. He looked at his surroundings to see if someone was nearby but the gym was empty. So he opened his visor slowly, drank some of the water and poured the rest on his face. The water dripped from his hair to his chest and back. It made my eyes locked on his toned muscles behind his wet white shirt. I wouldn’t lie, he was still in good shape for an old man.

“Why not?” I shrugged my shoulder, tried hard to look away from his body and drank my water. I walked to the locker and opened it. I took the towel from it and wiped off my sweat. Jack kept silent for a while, trapped by his own question.

“Because I shouldn’t.”

  
“Oh, I didn’t know you’re such a gentleman. Yeah, skip my face, I don’t like scars on it.” I grinned, but Jack stared at me and I wondered why. He suddenly reached for my neck in harmless movement, moved in carefully and explored my body for a while with his eyes.

“Open your clothes.”

“Wha...” My eyes widened, still in shock about what he just said. I blinked a couple of times and I realized he didn’t mean it in a sexual way. “Why?”

“Just do it.” His voice sounded serious and I nodded. I removed my white shirt and it left me with my sports bra. It was not the first time someone saw me like this, but his eyes were straightly looking at my body, it made my body feel hot.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re hurt? You were hiding it this whole week!” Jack scolded me. He saw all of the bruises on my body and some of the wounds that I hadn’t taken care of.

“What? I have no obligation to tell you things, Morrison. Besides, they don’t hurt.”

“How does this not hurt, woman? At least you can patch it up yourself.”

“Oh, I’m not a kid anymore? Good.” Jack look annoyed with my answers. He grabbed my wrist and took me to the nearest bench. He left for a while to get the med kit. I sighed as I never let anyone take care my injuries. I could stitch myself up and recover in no time. However, I couldn’t just say no to Jack, he wouldn’t give up until I said yes and went with his words. I learned a lot about this old man this week. He was grumpy and stubborn, he liked to scold me like a little kid. Although he was unexpectedly kind and cared for others.

Jack sat in front of me. His eyes looked tired, but he kept an eye on a bruise on my neck. I sighed and put my hands on my knees. He squeezed out a salve from the med kit and spread it first on my neck. The salve felt cold, but Jack's fingers rubbed it slowly, making it warmer. I felt something on my chest, and it start to beat faster. I wasn’t used to this kind of treatment from people around me. Talon was the organization where you needed to stand up for yourself. Even though Reyes gave me a bit extra of attention, no one takes care of other people.

“Remember, Morrison. I’m your enemy.” I started to talk, filling up the silence. He didn’t say anything and continued healing my bruises. He moved his fingers to my chest near my collarbone where there was a big purple bruise from our last wrestle. Quietly I watched his face, the scars and the fine lines he has. The beautiful baby blue eyes that covered with long lashes.

“Enemy or not, you will be my partner on every mission. I need you in good condition.” He grabbed an antiseptic and sprayed it on my elbow, where there was a cut and wrapped it nicely.

“You're kind of skillful, Morrison.”

“Heh, Learned it from our Doctor Zeigler.” He scoffed and stared at me again.

“What?” I was confused, so I ask him.

“Your pants. I knew there are more.”

I blinked again for a couple of times and laughed. I found it hilarious to see this old man wanted me to strip but not in a sexual way. Jack stared me with confusion as I slowly removed my pants. I was only in my underwear. I was not in my best condition, but I’ve gain some weight and glad I wasn’t as thin as I was anymore. There was no sign of interest in his eyes. I wondered why. I wasn’t his type? Was screwing up with the enemy bad? Did I look like his own daughter?

He looked at my knees that had a few scratches and applied the antiseptic. He looked too calm. I wondered if I could tease him a bit. “Morrison?”

“Yes?”

“Is this how you have sex with women? Tell them to strip and pretend to treat their wound.” He looked calm, even after hearing my question. He smirked while looking at my wound and slowly wrapped it with bandages. He was probably thinking that I was insane to ask him such a question.

“What are you talking about. I…” As he spoke, he moved his sight from my knee to my face, but he stopped talking when his eyes met mine. He didn’t move for a long time and kept staring at me. I couldn’t read what was written on his face. I guessed it was between shock or mesmerization? No, I could be wrong with my assumptions. However, he quickly stood up from the bench and searched for his visor. His ears were bright red and he hid his face from me.

“Go get dressed! We are done here, go get some rest and we will train again tomorrow.” Morrison barked for no reason and he quickly left the gym. Leaving me alone in my underwear. I rolled my eyes and put my clothes back on.

“What a weird old man.”

\-----

The dreams were always the same. Nothing changed much since they brought me back from the dead. The nightmares followed me, they crawled through my body and made me go through hell again and again. I hated this. I didn’t want to feel the pain again. I once denied that death was nothing more than a step to the other world. I didn’t know it would bring up my fears, the ones that I thought was gone a long time ago. Fears to lose someone. The mother that I loved and my smart little brother that I adored. How much I missed their smiles. They were taken from me. I found their bodies on the floor. Soulless with bullets in their head and chest. Their blood on the carpet and my own scream echoed in my ears. I felt small and helpless. I cried every time, but no one hears me. No one could hear me.

Every night some people came and sat in front of my door. When I couldn’t sleep. When I didn’t want to sleep. Sometimes I went out just to clear my head and greet them but some of them hated me. I couldn’t help myself since I was the villain who was stuck with them but I had no other choice but to fight along with them.

They were the old members of Overwatch and they were here to guard me. Silly Jack still thinks I would be able to escape this facility. Although I was sure we were not in the old Overwatch base in Gibraltar. This place was too snowy and cold. The first guy I met was a man dressed as a cowboy, his name was Jesse McCree and he was an ex-member of Blackwatch. He supposed to know much about Reyes back then, but he heavily guarded himself.

“I respect 76, but his choice to keep a monster like you is dumb.” Jesse suddenly talked to me after a long silence between us. He lit his cigar and started smoking. We met a couple of times before.

“Before you judge me, Jesse McCree, I am not a murderer. I didn’t kill women and children, but I won’t deny that I killed every single important man who stood on Talon’s way.”

“Doesn’t make you a better person in my eyes.”

“Have it your way. I’m here because I want to survive, not playing hero, like you.”

The next one was a girl named Lena Oxton. A British girl that was around my age. She didn’t hate me. However, she acted defensively when she was around me, like I was a big threat and it wasn’t a surprise anymore.

“So you’re in one organization with Widowmaker, the one who killed Tekhartha Mondatta.” Lena brought up news that I haven’t heard before.

“Widowmaker. Yes. So she killed Mondatta, I imagine what prize she got after that.” I said calmly although in fact it upset me deeply. Widowmaker killed Mondatta? The omnic monk that kept the peace between omnics and humans? To imagined that Reaper actually gave her such a task made me angry. It was supposed to be mine and mine only, but in the end, I knew wasn’t capable of doing it.

“Why did you guys do such thing? I don’t understand.”

“Whatever I stood for, it was no longer my purpose. I’m here now helping Soldier 76, for my own survival.”

The most fascinating person was a half machine and half human being, Genji, the ninja cyborg. I wondered what battle that made him like this. He must be in great pain and sorrow, but he did not seem to regret it.

“Who made you like this?” I inspected every part of his body. Sometimes I touched his body to feel the materials they used to rebuild his body.

“Like what?” Genji asked me. His voice resembled a robot and human’s tone.

“Like this.”

“Oh, Doctor Zeigler is the one who built my body. She’s also my savior.”

“I see, but who caused it?”

“It was my brother, but it was because he had no choice and I do not blame him.” Genji said it without hesitation. As though he accepted what he had become. “And what caused you like this?”

“What do you mean?” His sudden question caught my attention.

“The fear in your eyes. Who caused it?”

There was a pause in our conversation. Genji could see something that I didn’t realize until he mentioned it. He could see what was in my heart only through my eyes and it scared me. It took me a while until I was able to answer it. “It was my father.”

Sometimes it was Jack himself who guarded me. He sat on a chair with his hands crossed, with his visor on, wearing his white shirt and an army pattern pants like a real soldier. His rifle leaned on the wall next to him.

“Why haven’t you slept?” He raised his eyebrows when I slowly sat on the floor not too far from him.

“I can’t.”

“Well, sleep now. We have training tomorrow.”

“I can’t, Morrison.”

“Now.”

“No.”

“You stubborn woman.”

“You stubborn old man.”

“I will knock you down and put you to sleep.”

“Try me.” I hissed at him but instead he laughed. He opened his visor slowly since the corridor was quiet, put it on his lap. His eyes wandered for a moment before he glanced at me.

“Why can’t you sleep?”

“It’s more like, I don’t want to sleep.”

“Something bothering you?”

“Why do you ask so many questions, Morrison?”

“Getting to know my enemy.”

“You knew all about me. It was on that pile of reports. (F/N) (L/N), 28, Female, number one assassin, Specialist in martial arts and knife combat, no family because her father killed them, adopted by Commander Reyes of Talon. You even know my birthday when I don’t even remember when it is. You know the list of people I have killed and who they were, when I don’t even remember their faces. You know me better than myself.”

“But why don’t you want to sleep? It obviously not in the report, so I’m going to ask.”

“Oh Maker, this old man is driving me insane. I’ll deal with it okay? Stay away from my problems.” I groaned and stood up from the floor while pointing my finger to him. I walked closer to my door and grabbed the door knob.

“Sleep well.” He said it without looking at me. “By the way, I just wanted you to know that you’ve been sleep talking. Sometimes I can hear you screaming and crying at night.”

I stopped at the door. My eyes widened. I thought it was only just a dream. I didn’t realize that I was physically screaming in real life. And I cried? How did he know I cried?

“Did you come inside my room, Morrison?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have my privacy even though I’m a prisoner here?”

“No, you can’t and I need to make sure you didn’t sleep in the bathtub every night.”

“I… What?”

“You sleep in the bathtub. You heard me.”

I clenched my hands. It made me furious. How could he do that to me? All this time, I woke up on the bed because of him. I should be thankful, but it made me angry instead. He shouldn’t make his own rules. “Once more you enter my room. I will crush those perfect teeth of yours. You understand Morrison?!” I yelled at him. Once more, I didn’t care if someone heard me calling his real name. I opened my door and before I went it, Jack managed to say something.

“I won’t enter your room if you stop doing that. For now, I just need to keep you focused on your training.”

I was speechless, but I didn’t have a choice. I was tied to him and he knew it. “You are unbelievable.” I sighed and went inside my room. I heard his laughter softly, but I decided not to say anything else. When the door closed, I leaned on it and closed my face with both of my hands. I was between embarrassed and upset that I exposed my weaknesses to him. I promised to myself that I someday I will crush his charming face in the dirt next time we wrestle, but for now, he’s right, let’s just focus on my training.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my promise, 2 chapters in 1 week. So don't miss out the one before this. Xoxo


	5. IDENTITY

“Do I scream when I sleep, Genji?” I asked him while I was dodging his shurikens that flew towards me. I bent my body and rushed him with my knives. Genji threw his shurikens again although I managed to jump before they could hit me. Genji followed me and did a double jump. We met in the air and he unsheathed his katana. His blades glowing with a green glow ready to slash my neck, but I crossed my knives and they clashed with a loud shriek. However, his power was much stronger than mine so he pushed me easily down to the floor, made a bump sound as I hit the floor. In a fast movement, he placed his smaller blade on my neck and ended the match.

“You have remarkable skills, (Y/N). I want to spar with you some other time.” Genji pulled away his body from me. Steam dissipated out of the cylinders on his shoulders.

“You as well, Genji. Where do you learn such techniques?” I barely talked. I laid on the ground for a moment because I was exhausted and was sweating all over my body. Kindly, Genji gave me his hand to help me up.

“My clan and my brother. I will teach you some if you like and I hope you would do the same.”

“That would be great, but I’m your enemy. Don’t you think it will make me more dangerous?”

Genji looked at me through his green visor and he laughed, “Our sparing will show our greatest abilities and reveal our greatest weakness. Nothing you and I should worry about.”

He put back his katana and his little blade on his back and sighed. “And yes, you do scream and you talk as well in your sleep.” Genji mentioned about what I asked before. I felt my body tense when I heard it. It definitely meant that everyone who guarded me knew my weakness.

“What did I say?” I insisted Genji to answer because there was a doubt within his voice. Genji looked away but still replied my question.

“You said that you are in pain or you screamed asking for help. Sometimes you talked about your deepest fear and how it hurt you. However, Soldier 76 always woke up and entered your room. A moment later, you will stop and sleep quietly.”

“Has someone else entered my room beside that old man?”

“Soldier 76 told us not to. He said he’ll be the one who handles you.”

Before I could complain, the gym door opened and Jack stood there with his stoic feature like always. His visor found me and Genji in the middle of training ground. Without words, he waved at both of me and Genji to follow him. For a second Genji and I stared at each other and walked towards Jack.

“To the Communication Room now. We have a call from Winston.”

“What happened?” Genji asked while we followed Jack from behind but Jack didn’t give him an answer until we arrived a huge room with a lot of people gathered inside. It was a room with a meeting table and control panels. Lots of the screens showed different places, pictures and the big one showed nothing but the initial A and word Athena below it.

Everyone looked so tense when they saw me. They watched every move that I made and whispered with each other. Especially all the old members of Overwatch inside the room. The big gorilla stood on the other side of the table. He looked at me calmly but still cautiously. I never met him since the first time they brought me here but I knew his face.

“She’s here Winston. Let’s begin.” Jack’s voice echoed in the room. It softened everyone’s murmurs and directed their focus on what Winston was going to say. Winston nodded and turned on the 3 dimensions projector on the meeting table. It showed every Talon base on the world map, things that I knew and remembered until now. Although they missed 3 of Talon’s hidden bases on the map. The south-east of Greece, Egypt, and China.

“As we know, (Y/N) here, was a member of Talon Organization. Not only an ordinary soldier. She was the best assassin Talon had before Soldier 76 recovered her with… ehm…” Winston cleared his throat, “a deadly device inside her heart. She…”

“Cut to the point, Winston.” Jack interrupted Winston’s speech before Winston could continue his sentence.

“Errr, yeah, so we have an emergency situation. Like we see in this map, Russia’s government weapons facility has been breached 3 hours ago. They stole a significant amount of Russia’s advanced weapons and headed to the south. The suspect is believed to be Russia’s rebels and we’re guessing they want to sell it to Talon, or… in other words, a barter to support the rebels against Russia’s government.”

“So our mission is to infiltrate the weapons supply before it reaches the Talon base on the west side of Finland. If they did it, they will destroy every country on the north side of Europe.”

I stood still for a moment. Looking at the map and doubted that they would drop the packages on Finland. They would definitely go straight to Greece and Talon might possibly be making a diversion so people would think they are going to Finland. It could mean a trap was being set up for us. Yet if something went wrong, they would blame it on me and kill me. “It’s a trap.” I spoke loudly.

“What?” Winston raised his eyebrows while adjusting his glasses. A confused expression appeared like the rest of the members.

“I said it’s a trap.” I said it nonchalantly. Rested both of my arms on the table. After thinking for a while, I raised my arm and zoomed in the map for them, pointed my finger on the city of Kronos. “This is where they will make a barter, Finland is just a diversion. They know we are coming.”

“Ain’t gonna believe you, dear. Your loyalty still belongs to them. You may be the one who will actually send us to the grave.” McCree said in disbelief. He showed himself closer to the map and his eyes looked colder than usual. For a man like him, trust was hard to gain.

“You don’t have to come with me. I can finish this alone or maybe bring this old man with me. The rest can pursue the Finland route.” I insisted. “The Finland base is only a small part of Talon, but Kronos is the hidden base Talon built years ago. They will definitely send the package there.”

“Lying or not, they presume her dead and she doesn’t know what exactly happened when he was gone. They might move or change the headquarters to somewhere else, but if the base still there, then we have no choice but to split the team into two.” Winston tried to reason everyone in the room.

“Are you really suggesting this, Winston?” McCree scoffed, crossed his arms and laid back against the wall. “She’s going to kill us all.”

“Stop it, McCree. (Y/N) and I will go to Finland. If the rest of you don’t want to take a risk, then don’t!” Jack stood up for me. “If she lies to us and kill me, then we know what to do. You all know what to do.”

“I’m coming with you, Soldier 76.” Genji stepped out from my back. Brought attention to him as he walked towards the table. His green visor glowed when he stared at me.

“Me too.” Angela finally spoke.

“Dr. Zeigler?” Genji sounded surprise. His eyes moved to her figure beside McCree. “It will be dangerous, Dr. Zeigler, are you sure?”

“(Y/N) is my patient. It was just less than 1 month since her recovery and she’s not ready. However, this mission is the top priority. I’ll keep my eyes on her.” Angela explained it to the rest.

“Great.” McCree laughed after watch Genji and Angela volunteer for the mission. “I’m coming too.” His words made everyone stoked, but McCree ignored it and glared at me. “If she does something stupid, I will put a bullet in her brain myself.”

Everyone stayed in silence for a minute. They looked uncomfortable with all of the tension. Until finally I saw Jack rubbing his forehead and opened his mouth. “Fine. Now let’s get moving.”

“Be ready in 2 hours!” Winston dismissed the members, followed by loud murmuring. One by one, everyone went out of the room leaving only the people who were joining us in the next mission, including McCree.

“So this Kronos, how we can get there?” Jack put both of his hands on his waist.

“There is a train tunnel. It was built a long time ago by communists. It was a hidden passage, but now Talon used it an entrance to their base.” I pointed out the map around the north Greek entrance near Turkey and dragged my finger to Kronos where there were only forests. Jack inspected the map for a while and zoomed it in closer. There was a small train station near a small city and one of the rails directed into the tunnel that ended at the Talon underground base. “They built it below the forest. The nearest city was paid to be silent about this tunnel.” I continued.

“Is there any chance for us to destroy the base too?” Jack tilted his head from the screen to me.

“No, Soldier 76. The base is heavily guarded and I don’t think 5 of us can take down the whole base. I did stay there a couple of times, but I didn’t remember the structure. So forget about that, all we need to do is to just infiltrate the train through the tunnel and blow up the rest if it’s necessary.”

“Okay then. Gear up in 30 minutes. (Y/N), come with me and Dr. Zeigler, you need to see something.” McCree and Genji went out from the room followed after by me, Jack and Angela. We walked for a while to the room not too far from the Communication Room. It was a medium sized room filled with weapons, prosthetics, and equipment.

I found the dwarf figure behind the desk, he looked taller than usual but it was because he was using a small chair below him. Jack knocked the open door and the dwarf immediately turned his head. “Soldier 76! Angela! Come in! Come in! The equipment is done!” He went down the chair and hurriedly moved to another table full of gear. The dwarf sneakily glanced at me a couple of times while he prepared the gear. He had long blonde hair and beard. His left hand was made of mech. It was red in color and matched with his body armor. I remembered him, we met a couple of times however he seemed to dislike me, but his gestures seemed more relaxed when Angela was around.

“Wonderful Torbjörn! This would do!” Angela smiled after she saw the gear and she patted the dwarf's back, made him blush as he scratched the back of his head. “I guess you guys met before, but let me introduce you to Torbjörn, our engineer!”

“Don’t bother, Angela. We all know her!” He hushed Angela and returned his focus to his work, ignoring the introduction. After we all gathered around the table, Torbjörn started to rummage around the gear and threw something at me. I grabbed it with my reflex and inspected closely at what he gave me.

“This is, Soldier 76’s mask.” I observed the shape. It was clearly Jack’s mask. No difference from his, but the color was different, this one was made of red metal with a visor that glowed red and it was smaller, like it was made for a female user. This did not surprise me. Since Talon or Reyes could recognize my face.

“We also prepared a hair dye and a costume.” Torbjörn opened a drawer beside him, took out a box of black hair dye and a white pair of clothes made from thin leather with a red accent of red lining on the back and side of my pants. They really didn’t want me to look like Talon agent.

“No. No hair dye. I rather wear a hood. Like the one over there.” I pointed at a mannequin that stood in the corner of the room. It wore a blood-red costume with a hood, with some kind of spandex material. With tight long hands and tight long pants. Black gloves and boots. A black jacket hanged on the shoulders, I guess it was the part of the costume.

“It was a prototype me and Winston are doing! It was made from a nanotechnology. You can disappear with it and run faster but we haven’t tested it yet…” Torbjörn looked hesitant to give me a try.

“I’ll test it.” I gave him a big smile. Cutting his sentence short and walked towards the suit. Talon might be strong with their armies, but technology was not always their forte. Jack and Torbjörn looked at each other, probably thinking if they should really give such power to me.

“Let her, Torbjörn.” Jack shrugged his shoulder but Torbjörn looked shocked. He rubbed his long beard for a while, closing his eyes and sighed. “Yes! Yes! Go ahead! Tell me if there’s something wrong later!” He said reluctantly.

“Now choose your gear.” Jack commanded. I turned my body back to the table. Saw some guns and blades already arranged. Some type of grappling hooks and advanced devices. I touched them softly with my fingertips. Took the black grappling hook for my left hand and my right hand took a sleek smoke grenade launcher. The only double blades on the table, looked elegant with the flaming red line on the edge. When I held it, there were buttons on the hilt near where my thumb rested. Torbjörn told me to be careful with it because it could turn on the heat and burn everything. I simply smiled at all of them. “These will do.”

“You need a new identity, (Y/N). Do you have some nicknames in your head?” Angela asked you.

“Nickname? Should I have one?” I groaned in disgust.

“Just choose one. Quick!” Jack sounded frustrated. He looked at his watch and I guessed we spent too much time here.

“(N/N). (N/N).” I pinched the bridge of my nose. Why would even have to choose a new nickname?

“(N/N)? Heh!” Jack scoffed. He sounded like he was mocking my idea to use that nickname.

“It’s still better than yours, Soldier 76.” I rolled my eyes. My comment brought giggles from Angela and Torbjörn until Jack glared at them furiously.

After that, Jack told me to bring all of the equipment and get changed immediately. I didn’t waste my time and went to the nearest bathroom. Replaced my clothes with my new costume. The latex material made my body look even thinner but the jacket was too loose. I still needed to gain more weight and muscles to make the costume work better on my body. I equipped both of the blades behind my waist with dual scabbard. Setup my grappling hook and my smoke grenade launcher. The mask looked pretty good but I was pretty disappointed since it was the same like Jack’s.

“It looks great.” Angela smiled at me when she saw me enter the room with my new costume.

“All you need to do to activate the stealth is to snap your fingers and you will enter stealth mode for 10 seconds! The cooldown will take another 15!” Torbjörn explained while I was practicing his theory. I snapped my fingers and watched my hands slowly disappear that built up to my entire body.

I could see everyone’s bodies tensed when I disappeared. Their eyes started to look worried and cautious. I walked toward Jack’s back quietly. Watched every step that I took. He tried to find where I was, his body followed his eyes. I laughed and touched his waist with both of my hands lightly. He was surprised for a moment and he aggressively grabbed my neck when my stealth slowly faded away. It was not tight but steady.

“Be careful, Soldier 76.” I moved my hands from his waist to his hand on my neck. Felt the warmth through my body and it felt nice. His domination over me, thrilled me. My fingers trailed his hand and released myself from him. I smirked behind my mask.

“Stop playing around.” He tried to find my eyes but he couldn’t. He groaned and turned his back around. I guessed he was not comfortable with my eyes hidden behind a mask. He was used to seeing me with bare eyes. Jack shouted at us as he left the room. “Move out!”

“Let’s go, Dr. Ziegler.” I tilted my head to her as she walked following Jack, then I turned my face towards Torbjörn which startled him. “Thank you, Torbjörn.”

“Don’t damage the suit! Bring it back in one piece!” He cleared his throat and warned me.

“I can’t promise.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t know that life exists guys. It’s been a while since I’ve updated this and I felt this chapter is so boring. I’M SORRY!
> 
> At the first time I wanted to jump the story to “after the first mission” and begin the fluff and angst and all, but my friend said that there will be no character progression inside it, so I made extra chapters. ALSO! I put more descriptions so you guys can enjoy the world more. I TRIED! D:
> 
> I just thought that the story can become somewhat like OC fanfic, so that’s why I tried to use interaction between her and her environment, but aren’t all reader fanfics basically OCs? No? IDK! IM DONE WITH LIFE!
> 
> Btw, (N/N) is nickname, (Y/N) is your name, (F/N) and (L/N) are first name and last name. Maybe I’ll add later with (H/C) hair colour, (P/C) panties colour (B/C) bra colour and all. No, I’m joking. 3
> 
> And don’t ask me about the Greece part and all of that, I have no idea. I’m crying for my lack of knowledge, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you for the support and love! <3


	6. TRUTH

“The tunnel has only a one-way rail but it was not the only one way out for them. They have an aircraft base for emergencies. This base was not built to draw attention to their enemies.” I explained deeper after we gathered on the plane. We were ready to deploy in 2 hours, so Jack told me to brief the mission once more since this was my plan.

“We still don’t know when the package will arrive, so we’ll stay in cover until the Russians are here. Take the nearby inn and start spying their movements. It needs to be silent and clean. Understand?! Any questions?” Jack was closing in the final strategy. No one answered. They just nodded, so Jack turned off the map and went back to his seat. Angela and Genji sat side by side. While McCree watched every move I made while smoking in the corner. His eyes never rested.

I sighed and walked to the door with a wide window, laid the side of my shoulder on it and enjoyed the view. I haven’t left the New Overwatch base for weeks and saw a different scenery than snow. It felt amazing. The sky was bright and the sun’s heat went through my skin. I closed my eyes for a while, memorized the battlefield once more and suddenly, my eyes snapped open. I inhaled and I felt terrified. I raised both of my hands, they were trembling and I clenched them immediately. I dug my nails harder into my palm. I wasn’t ready, that was what my head tried to tell me.

\-----

The pilot dropped us a distance away from the city. So we needed to take a long hike before we could reach the City of Kronos. We didn’t have much to cover our identity. Jack used his long black bag to keep his rifle and my blades. While Genji had his sword wrapped up in a brown fabric on his back. Mercy with her healing staff and McCree’s revolver kept safe in his pistol holster like usual. Since it was not odd anymore to see people carrying guns with them after the Omnic Crisis happened. As long as you didn’t point it to hurt anyone, you wouldn’t be in a trouble. Still, we wouldn’t want to look like a bunch of dangerous people.

The inn was not far from the train station. Perfect for us to spying Talon’s movement. McCree was the one to gather information and he stayed up the night. After we checked in, Jack took a key from the innkeeper and threw it to me. In a gentle move, I caught the keys while eyes wandered around the inn. It was a little wooden Inn in a small village with an old environment. All of the furniture looked like they were from early 2000 with a touch of modern days.

“You stay with me.” Jack said it firmly.

“Why should I be in a room with you?” I asked with Jack following me to the room. It was on the second floor like the rest. Genji stayed with Mercy and McCree stayed alone right beside my room with Jack so he could watch over me. They always took unnecessary precaution even there was no way I could run away from them.

“Just do what I say.” Jack crossed his arms as I tried to open the door with a primitive key and doorknob. The key would sometimes stuck and wouldn’t turn. I must’ve taken so long that Jack came from behind me and touched my hand, put it aside slowly and then tried to open the door himself. “You can’t even do this small thing.”

I rolled my eyes and let him take over. I rather enjoyed his warmth now. The way his chest cling to my back. His masculine cologne sneaked through my nose and it smelled pleasant. I rested my head on his chest,to see if he despised it but he was too busy opening the door. He growled a couple of times because he couldn’t open it. I sighed and took one of my blades. “Move, Morrison.”

I ran my blade over the gap between the door and the door frame. Clicked the button on the hilt and the edge of the blade flamed with fire. It melted the iron and burn the wooden door as it swung open. Jack stood still for a while, shocked at what happen just now.

“If you want to sleep outside, it’s fine.” I walked in and saw the surroundings. There were two single sized beds and a bathroom. Nothing much but a drawer in the corner and a dreary lamp on the end table. I threw my belongings to the right side of the bed and sat on it. I exhaled while removing my boots and placed it aside neatly.

Jack closed the door and blocked it with the drawer. He slowly opened his mask and placed it on the end table and sat on his bed. He looked tired. His stared at the floor as though his mind was going somewhere else. “Go take a shower first, Morrison. I’ll go after.” I broke the silence.

“Hm?” He lifted his eyebrows.

“You look tired, go take a hot shower.” I stood up, took a towel they provided and gave it to Jack.

“And leave you unmonitored?”

“Oh, give me a break.” I sighed and threw the towel to his face. “Or would you rather take a shower with me?” I smirked. He was surprised. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped out of bed. Entered the bathroom and closed the door loudly. I cringed but it made me laugh. I liked to tease him.

I took a shower after Jack and prepared to sleep in a pair of sports bra and shorts otherwise I prefer to wear much less. Which Jack didn’t mind since it was not exposing my body too much. He turned off the lamp and we were accompanied by the moonlight. However, even though the sky was so beautiful tonight, I still couldn’t sleep. My eyes were wide open and I felt uncomfortable. I was afraid to sleep and recalling the blood of others made me shiver. Was I not capable to enter the battlefield once more? Every wrong move I made could have shortened my lifespan. I couldn’t afford to disappoint anyone at this kind of time. Would I risk myself to contact Talon or stay with New Overwatch? There was no guarantee Talon could disarm the device inside me and even though there was one person who could do that, I didn’t know how to contact her either.

“Can you stop moving?!” Jack suddenly groaned. His eyes were still closed but he changed his position. He put his arm to the back of his head and his eyebrows furrowed. I blinked a couple of times, realized that I shuffled on the bed a lot and made the bed squeak.

“I couldn’t sleep.” I moved again to face Jack. He looked annoyed, although he slowly changed to a softer expression. He finally opened his eyes and glanced at me.

“Is it the nightmare?”

“No. This one is different.”

“What is it?”

“You don’t have to know.”

“Just so you know, you’ll die if you mess up this mission.”

“I know. It’s just…” I stared at the ceiling. “I don’t think I can pull the trigger.”

"What do you mean you can’t?”

“I can’t guarantee that I can kill anyone.” I sighed.

“Because they are Talon?”

“No.” I said it firmly and looked back at him. “I’m just… afraid, Morrison.” I could feel my hand tremble again.

Jack woke up from his bed and sat on the edge. He turned on the lamp on the end table and intertwined his fingers as he stared at me. I slowly moved and sat like him. Our knees touched softly but he didn’t mind nor did he look disgusted by it. He kept his eyes on me but I couldn’t stare at him and let him know that I was trembling badly. Nothing to hide because he knew it all. The first person that saw me in a fragile state. Sometimes it bothered me, being weak and powerless in front of this person.

“Are you nervous?” He asked.

“No. It’s not my nerves.” I answered it weakly.

“You feel anxious?”

“Slightly.”

“Look at me.” He said to me gently, so I gave him my attention. “Take a deep breath.”

I breathed deeply while keeping eye contact with Jack. “What happened to me?”

Jack didn’t say anything for a while. “I think after your recent near death experience, you’re having a traumatic after-effect.”

“You mean PTSD?” I pinched the bridge of my nose then wiped my whole face with my hands. Jack was right. “I should have known.”

“If you can’t pull the trigger, then don’t.”

“Jesse McCree will kill me if I don’t do something.”

“I won’t let him do such a thing. Besides, this is not something you can cure easily. Even I’m still recovering from it.”

“I’m so useless, Morrison. Why do you still keep me around?”

“Because I believe you have all the information that we need to defeat Talon. For me, you are a valuable resource.”

“You mean, so you can kill Gabriel Reyes?”

“Yes.” Morrison said it without hesitation. Now I could see the anger in his eyes. The hatred that he has been keeping for decades. He must be blaming Reyes for what happened in the past. However, Jack suddenly changed the topic. “Now get some rest.”

“Okay.” I went back laying on my bed while still looking at Jack’s tired figure. “You too, old man. I wondered why you are so soft around me. Are you pitying me?”

Morrison didn’t say anything but I could see the answer in his eyes. “Well I could use some pity, but why?” I asked again.

“Because I know more than what was in that pile of files. Even though it’s not an excuse to forgive and forget for what you have done.”

“Including almost killing you.”

“Stop talking and go to sleep, woman.” No harmful tone in his voice, just simple scold from him. Now Jack bent his body forward and rest his crossed arms on his knee. I moved my head on the pillow until I found the right position. I stared at Jack’s feature that still sat on the edge of the bed. I felt way better after talking with him. Especially when he was watching over me as I was about to fall asleep. I could feel my body was less tensed and more relaxed. “Goodnight, Morrison.”

“Goodnight.”

 

\-----

 

“Wake up!” Morrison suddenly shook my shoulder. I gasped and sat up on my bed in a flurry. I blinked a couple of times. I tried to compose myself as it was the first time I slept peacefully and without experiencing any nightmares. The sky was still dark but I could see a glimpse of light peeking over the horizon. It should be early in the morning.

“They just arrived! Let’s move out!” Morrison hissed as he quickly grabbed his mask and put it on. Without wasting time, I gathered my costume and weapons. I sheathed my blades into it’s scabbard. I was donning my suit until Jack threw something at me suddenly. I caught it and my eyes widened after I knew that it was a small black pistol. My hands were shaking for a moment until Jack took and squeezed them.

“Just in case. Don’t pull the trigger if you’re not ready. It’s better than accidentally hurting your team.” Jack said it firmly as he tightened his grip on my hands. I exhaled and nodded as I equipped it into my empty holster. I hoped that neither my blades nor my gun would be needed. Yet it was definitely impossible.

We went downstairs and met up with the rest in a dark alley next to the station. After Jack gave us a short brief, we snuck through the trees and bushes. The team was already in their combat suits with their weapons at the ready. It was just a small old station surrounded by forests. The station had 3 railways where by one of them was directed to a tunnel door to the east which led to Talon’s hidden base. It was still like the last time I remembered.

I wasn’t wrong. There were more than a couple dozens of people running around the station. I could identify Talon personnel by their uniform. They were all of them were armed. Some of them spoke in Russian. They talked about the date when they would start a war with their country and also mentioned about Overwatch taking their bait and currently fighting Talon agents in Finland. There was a big truck parked near the train trailers. The Talon soldiers gathered around the trailers and started to take down big wooden boxes from them. The boxes had a red “Caution” stamp on them.

“I hope they’re alright.” Mercy’s grip on her staff tightened as she mentioned the other team in Finland. Genji nodded in agreement while McCree was looking rather disappointed with the fact that I wasn’t lying. Jack, on the other hand, still investigated the movement of the enemies. They were transferring the boxes inside the train. If we didn’t act soon, we might lose them.

“It’s a really open place. We might not be able to sneak in. Get your weapons ready. I’ll distract them. Genji, you stay hidden. (Y/N) you go with Genji since you can go invisible. Both of you, go find a way inside the train quietly. McCree back me up. Doctor Zeigler, go with McCree.” Jack commanded us. Everyone nodded including me and on the count of three, Jack jumped out of our hidden place and started shooting. It surprised the enemies who proceeded to run frantically into cover. They screamed at each other to warn of the intruders.

I snapped my fingers and turned invisible. I followed Genji who moved like a shadow. Fast and unseen. I ran across the rails and ended at the side of the trailer. I hid beside the door and checked if someone was near, but I guessed all of them was drawn by Jack’s distraction. Genji suddenly appeared beside me and opened the trailer door slightly. He peeked through the small gap.

“There are 3 enemies inside. They are not aware that we are here. Go to the front engine compartment, take down the train conductor and turn off the engine. I’ll help Soldier 76 to clear the area.” Genji gave me a mission. Without any objection, I jumped to the trailer’s roof and brought myself to the main engine of the train. I checked but there was no one inside the conductor room although the machine looked like it was ready to be depart.

“No one here. How can I turn off this engine?” I spoke with them through the earpiece, but no one replied. Maybe they were too busy killing the enemies. I ran my fingers down the generators, looking for a way to turn the machine off. Sadly, I didn’t have the knowledge to turn it off. So I took out my blades to destroy it but I was stopped by a poke on the back of my head.

“What have we got here.” Someone talked behind me. The voice that I genuinely recognized and boiled my blood. Widowmaker. I groaned in anger for my mistakes but her moves were never this quiet or perhaps my senses were getting dull. “Drop your weapons.”

I didn’t answer. She might know that it was me if she heard my voice. I can’t let her know I was still alive. I threw my blades on the floor and raised my hands up in the air. I turned my body slowly to her. I realized that she looked exactly the same like she did before. For this whole year, she didn’t change a bit. Her cocky smile, her blue skin.

“Who are you?” She demanded. She raised the tip of her sniper rifle closer to my temple. She was getting upset with my slow response. “Answer me!”

“You might be surprised.” I finally answered her. I noticed that she didn’t blink after hearing my voice. It meant that she still didn’t know it was me but I could feel my palm getting sweaty. I was nervous because it was the first mission after a year without proper training.

“I think I know you.” She raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened. I froze for a moment. She looked as though she knew something. “So, the rumors were right, the new Overwatch is being reconstructed. You’re one of them.”

She definitely didn’t know who I was and I let out a sigh of relief. “So what if I am?”

“You need to die.” She smiled but before she pulled the trigger, I snapped my fingers and went invisible. I dodged the first bullet but it still hit the side of my mask. The left visor cracked from the impact. Glass scattered on the floor. Luckily my eyes were closed at the right time. I felt some of the glass scratching my eyelid. I rolled and kicked her stomach and she fell to the ground. She quickly clicked the side of her recon visor and activated it.

“No one can hide from my sight.” She hissed in pain.

Of course, I expected that ability from her. Without taking too long, I ran outside to find cover. She could definitely see me through my body heat, so I had to hide somewhere safe. I kept running in a zig-zag pattern to confuse her and jumped to the trailer next to the engine compartment. I peeked over my cover and saw Widowmaker climbing on the top of the engine, ready to snipe me. There was a lot of cover around me but one which was bulletproof against her sniper rifle was a thick steel wall. The old train trailer could barely withstand the impact of her bullet.

When I was about to move once again, I could see Angela running towards me. She looked like she was in a rush. She noticed that I was inside the trailer from my window. She then quickly climbed the stairs as though someone was chasing her but she flew to me with her Valkyrie suit. It was a reckless move and left her open to Widowmaker. I jumped out to her and our bodies crashed into each other. I felt a bullet blow on my back thigh. The bullet penetrated into my flesh. I pulled her down and into cover.

We fell on the trailer’s floor. I groaned for the pain on my right thigh. “Stay down! There’s a sniper!” I said it in a low voice. Angela’s eyes looked confuse for a moment but then I saw her shocked expression.

“You’re bleeding!” Angela touched her stocking that was drenched with my fresh blood. I inhaled and tried to ignore the pain that was getting worse. I could feel a big hole in it and the blood wouldn’t stop.

“My staff!” Angela looked panic as her eyes trying to search for her healing staff. It was thrown behind and we were not in a position to move. It was too dangerous. “Anyone! Help us! (N/N) is bleeding and there’s a sniper on us!” Angela cried out loud at her earpiece.

“She’s on the trailer. Still watching on us.” I said while keeping Angela below me, without moving an inch.

“Stay low! We’re going there!” Jack replied.

“She’s on her visor, she can see you by your body heat. Stay in cover.” I could barely talk. I could feel my head start spinning.

“(N/N) can you put pressure on your wound? I can’t reach it.” Angela looked concern with my wound. I nodded and slowly bent my leg. I pressed hard on the wound with my fingers when another shot hit the box next to my head.

“FUCK!” I cursed. I managed to keep my position but maybe not for too long. Until I heard an explosion targeted on the engine compartment. It meant Jack and the others were close. I heard a few gunshots outside. It was intense. After a few minutes, all went quiet. No one spoke. All I could hear was my heavy breathing and my throbbing head.

I didn’t dare to move and I bet Angela felt the same. We made sure Jack cleared all of the soldiers, especially Widowmaker. My body tensed when I heard someone climb the trailer. I immediately took out my pistol and pointed it at the trailer entrance in front of me as my body started to tremble. My body was perspiring a lot and my vision was blurred. It was either Jack or someone else. For a second I saw Jack’s body in the corner of my eyes but a Talon Agent slowly opened the door from the next trailer. I guessed my heart skipped a beat and without thinking I shot two times. One bullet hit Jack’s right shoulder while the other hit the Talon Agent’s stomach.

Jack was aware of what happened. Without feeling his pain, he immediately opened the trailer’s door behind him and finished off the guy. I released my pistol and it fell on the floor. This wasn’t me, the old me would never make a mistake. I would kill with precision and took no more that one bullet.

“YOU DIE NOW!” I heard McCree angry voice behind me as he grabbed my right arm and harshly dragged me away from Angela. Then I could feel a cold iron on my temple. It was his revolver.

“STEP BACK JESSE MCCREE!” Jack barked louder. The atmosphere suddenly changed when Jack showed his authority in this team. I felt McCree’s grip loosen up but he still didn’t pull out his gun on me.

“Hah…” Jesse scoffed. “Ain’t going to happen, 76.”

“I said step back. I won’t repeat myself.”

“She’s…”

“Jesse, please step back.” Angela stood up from her sitting position. She reached for her staff and stood in front of Jesse. “Release her. She bleeding too much and she needs a medical attention right now.”

There was a long pause. “I can’t believe this.” McCree released me and pushed me to Angela’s arms. He turned his body and went off to the trailer while lit up his cigar.

“Soldier 76. Can you hold her for a while? I need to see the wound.” Angela slowly moved my body to Jack’s. Jack didn’t say anything but his arms was circling my body to hold my weight, while Angela examined my wound. I felt Angela rip my right pants and murmured to herself. “The bullet blasted into pieces. We need an immediate surgery or the pieces will go further and possibly infect another region.”

“Our plane is on its way. We could arrange a surgery there.” Jack informed us.

“Good. Now give me a cloth to stop the bleeding.” Angela asked Jack. Jack looked confused for a while and he groaned. “I wear a white shirt under my jacket. Rip it. Do it fast before I change my mind.”

Angela smiled. She pulled Jack’s shirt and torn it while suddenly Genji appeared on Angela’s side. He looked at us one by one for a moment and his stare ended on Jack. They were talking about the situation while Angela kept wrapping my leg quietly.

“Some of them ran away. They might bring reinforcements. We must hurry.”

“Have you checked the weapons?”

“Yes. Apparently, they brought a lot of illegal weapons that Russia’s government seized and some of them, we must worry about.”

“That’s the plane.” Jack peeked through the window while dragging me a bit. The plane was about to land. “I’m afraid that we have no space on our plane. We will leave the unnecessary ones and bring the important ones.”

“Understood.” Genji nodded and disappeared in a second. After Angela was done with my bandage, Jack grabbed my hand and put it around his neck. He helped me to walk out from the trailer and I stopped before going down. “Wait, Soldier 76. Let me see the person I just killed.”

“What?” Jack look confused but he did open the trailer door where there was a Talon Agent lying on the ground. Lifeless. Jack shifted a bit so I could reach the person’s mask and opened it. I studied his features and face.

“What are you doing?” Jack tried to figure out my actions as I continued looking at the person.

“I tried to remember them, Soldier 76. I’ve been killing without even remembering their name or their faces. From now I’ll remember every one of them. How they die and how I do it.” I explained. For a moment, there was silence. Jack didn’t reply me but I thought he understood. “Let’s go.” I was fixing my position and slowly went down the trailer.

“How about your shoulder, Morrison?” I whispered as I could see the blood leaking out from his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about that. First of all, we need to take care of you.” Jack waved down the plane as it was slowly going down to the nearest field.

“At least the mission wasn’t a failure.”

“You did well.” Jack said it while he guided me to walk inside the plane. He cleaned up the nearest table with his free hand and laid me down slowly on my chest. Mercy followed behind with some of her surgery equipment when Jack went back to help the others.

“Too bad that your suit can’t go back in one piece. Torbjörn would be seriously upset when he sees this.” Mercy laughed. She helped me to remove my mask then she wore her white doctor suit, mask and gloves. Dragged a chair and sat on the left side of my body. “Oh, and (Y/N)?”

“Yes?” I lift my head to see her face. I guessed she was smiling behind that mask.

“Thank you for saving me.” Mercy said it softly. For the first time, I could feel warmth inside my heart. A person genuinely say thank you to me. It was a thing that I almost forgot.

“Ye… yes. No problem.” I could hear my voice cracking. I could not see her face so I turned it another way. I felt uncomfortable with this awkward situation but surprisingly, it was relieving. “I did it just because 76 will kill me if you get hurt… or die.”

“Well still, you saved me.” Mercy started to do a local painkiller injections with a small needle. “I’ll tell Torbjörn to forgive you. Maybe he’ll make another suit for you. Oh, and I’ll start the surgery after we depart. Right now, just relax.”

“That’s a great idea.” I didn’t understand why I smiled that time. My body felt tired and my eyes were heavy. Maybe I could get some rest until we arrived at the New Overwatch base. Then I fell asleep with the same nightmare. At least this time it wasn’t as painful as before.

 

\-----

 

I opened my eyes slowly. I felt hazy for a moment but I found the familiar ceiling. The room that I immediately recognized. The first room where I was captured, wearing handcuffs on my hand. Although now I could see that they didn’t put it on me. An aroma suddenly entered my presence. I lifted my head and saw a bouquet of roses on the side of my bed. It’s been a long time since someone sent me one. I wondered who gave it to me.

“You woke up.” Someone spoke suddenly. I brought my attention to the owner. He stood in the corner of the room and I didn’t notice him at all.

“Genji.” I smiled weakly at him.

“How are you?”

“Not too bad, but I’m so glad Angela didn’t amputee my leg.”

“You are a tough woman.”

“Maybe it was just luck. Oh, and who sent me the flowers anyway?”

“I believe their names are Junkrat and Roadhog. They came to visit you the other day.”

“Aren’t they so sweet?” I touched the roses, “Are you here to guard me, Genji? You know I can’t escape.”

“You have proved yourself worthy. They won’t question you again.”

“No one will ever accept me here. I am a killer, Genji.”

“We all are.” He held my hand softly. “Although, it is not too late to change your course, (L/N)”

“I am beyond redemption, Genji.”

Genji stopped for a moment and laughed, “You really do sound like my brother. Although I can still see a light within you. Now rest. I’ll be here if you need me.” Genji fixed my blanket and slowly went back to the corner again. He sat down and meditated again while I went back to sleep.

Genji was an interesting person. As the time goes, we started to talk. Genji was the one who never judged me as a person. He believed I had my own reasons and he never questioned them. However, it was pretty hard to conceal something from him. He knew if something was going wrong. He was a sharp observer and he learned that from his master.

The next day Jamie and Mako came to visit me. They said they will be out for a couple of days for a mission. So, they wouldn’t be around for a while and told me to take care of myself since almost all of the members still treated me like an enemy. I smiled at them, told them that I will be alright and bid them farewell. A moment later Jack came to my room with nothing but medicine.

“I realized Angela called you ‘Jack’…”

“She called me that because it reminds her of him. Although she never truly seen my face.”

“Well, you are him.” I took the glass of water from Jack’s hand and drank my medicine. Jack simply stood there. It was so hard to tell his expression behind his visor. In a light touch, I put my hand on his visor, where the button would open it. I felt his body freeze under my touch. Slowly I opened his visor and I knew those eyes looked straight into my eyes.

“Why don’t you stay like this since there’s only us here?” For the first time, I touched his scar, trailing my fingers from his temple towards his mouth. Then I stopped right there, watched his mouth open. Thought that I might be crazy for liking a guy who placed a deadly device inside my body and threatened to kill me. However, I felt something different. He was special.

“What are you doing?”

“Calm down, old man. I just like to see you like this. It makes you less old. Now, Angela is the one who always brings me my medicine. Why you are here, Morrison?”

“Angela is busy.”

“Lies.”

Jack sat on the edge of my bed. His eyes looked at the wall in front of him. He kept quiet for a while. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t let you do the mission.”

“I’m alive and soon ready for another one.”

“No. Not too soon.” He looked at me again. His eyes softened and his mouth relaxed a bit. “I won’t let you do a mission for a few months. Not until you strong enough. It was my fault.”

“I am an assassin, Morrison. You don’t have to be soft to me. Give me another one and I’ll finish it. I’ve been living in hell since I was a little. This little thing not going to affect me much.” I said it with a calm tone. Although I could hear doubts in my own voice and I knew Jack understand what happened to me.

“You are not the one to make the decision. I need you in a good condition. You’ll be here until you fully recover Take your time to build up your strength.”

“If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! 2 months I haven't update! Wow! Seriously guys, this chapter is such a pain in the ass, but at least I'm satisfied with it (okay, not too satisfied for me but I hope it's enough to make you guys happy). It for the sake of characters progression, so I hope you guys okay with it.
> 
> Sexy times coming soon! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT! KHAWDJKBADWBAAJBABDADWBADW! And of course, angst come with it. Be prepared. I won't be so merciful. XD
> 
> Big thanks for AdamTheGun who always want to fix my grammar and all. Half of his work in this chapter. Waahahahhaa!
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and stay tuned!


	7. LOYALTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more scenes at the end of chapter 6! Check it out!

“This is all you got Morrison? How can you kill Gabriel Reyes with this kind of skill?” I laughed at Jack while his body slumbered on the dirt. He laid there after I beat him a couple of times. He closed his eyes with his hand while catching up his breath. “Maybe it’s time for you to retire.”

 

It has been 3 months since the day I signed a contract to help new Overwatch defeat Talon. I’ve been training with Jack all the time, sometimes with Genji or with Mei for a different type of training. I could see a difference on my muscles lately. They were more toned and my abs nearly formed. However, Jack hasn’t given me a proper mission. The last one was successful, but it was risky since I almost killed Jack. From there he started to understand that I needed my full strength back to regain my true ability.

 

“This old dog could still learn a few new tricks.” He suddenly grabbed my hand when I was not ready for it and pulled me to him. I fell to the ground with my bottom first. Jack suddenly crawled on top of me while his crispy laughter singing on my ears. He held my wrists and locked them in front of my chest, “Don’t let down your defensive stance even just a second.”

 

“This doesn’t count, Morrison.” I smiled at him, “And this is your first win in ten rows.”

 

“At least I know I still had a chance.”

 

“Luck is the word you looking for.”

 

He stayed on top of me for a while. This was not the first time we were in this kind of position and whenever we did this, there was something blooming in my chest. The tension was different and I knew Jack felt it too. However, I was his enemy and the man inside him kept cautious about it. This wasn’t rational, it was physical. No one touched my body for a long time and I craved for it. I bet he could feel it too. Whenever I touched his body, his body would accept it. He moved closer to mine, until his mind warned him and pushed me away from him.

 

“We are done for today. Go back and rest.” He looked away and stood up. He left me alone once more. So, I thought it was an illusion that I made and would never be fulfilled. Because in the end, we were both very different and nothing could change it.

 

Nothing much happened much lately. The world was being quiet because New Overwatch successfully infiltrated all the rebels’ and Talon’s work at the last mission. It disrupted their plans and left them in a mess. Their agendas were ruined and the world started to recognize the old faces of Overwatch members once again. However, there was no rest for all of us. There could be a surprise attack on us at any time. We wouldn’t know. Right now, they were focusing on recruiting new people.

 

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Come here! Torbjorn has something to show you!” Angela waved at me when I was sitting on the bench eating my sandwiches during lunch, accompanied by Junkers in the cafeteria.

 

“Wait for a second Angela, I’m so hungry. Let me finish my food first. I’ll see you at his place!” I waved back at her and she nodded with smile blooming on her face. She looked unusually happy as she walked away to Torbjorn’s workshop.

 

“I see ya make a lot of friends now?” Jamie smirked at me as he threw a whole sausage in his mouth, while Mako laughed with a low voice.

 

“Yeah, you and the ice girl too.” I bit my sandwich again and giggled. This time Mako laughed louder.

 

“Stop! Stop! All of ya!” Jamie jumped out from his seat and furiously pointed his fingers at me and Mako.

 

“Well, last mission went great. So, I guess they’re starting to trust me.” I shrugged and grab a mug of hot coffee in it. I took a sip while Jamie and Mako stared at me. There was a question they wanted to ask but they might be afraid to. “What is it? Ask away. I’m not going to kill you.”

 

“Are ya stoppin’ being a bad guy?” Jamie cleared his throat before he spits out the question. I stopped drinking my coffee. I sighed, laid back on my chair. That was a hard question or maybe no one ever asked me something like that before. My mind was running around trying to find my own answer but nothing come out of it. So, I started to spill them all out. “When I thought about my PTSD, killing people suddenly didn’t thrill me anymore. On the contrary, it made me sick but my body was trained to be a weapon so it will be hard for me to stop. Without it, Soldier 76 would better kill me instead, rather than keep me alive as a broken and useless tool and this goes the same with Talon.”

 

“Once Talon find out that I’ve been helping New Overwatch, I doubt that they will keep me any longer. They may torture me to get more information and punish me for what I have done.” I threw whatever I had on my mind for them to understand my situation. There was a sympathetic expression on Jamie’s face and Mako just sat there not moving.

 

“Ouch mate, I’m really sorry for ya. Too bad! Too bad! My Idol has to end up in this kind of place! Hey, maybe being a good person will suit ya! Or not! Or maybe…”

 

“Shut up! You ruined it.” Mako grunted as he put both of his hands on his piggy stomach. He gave Jamie a glare that made Jamie bit his lower lip. I laughed and stood up from my chair, took my plate and my glass with me.

 

“See you guys later.” I waved at them and they waved back. I went to the sink and washed the dish by myself. I put it back nicely on the rack then went out to Torbjorn’s workshop. It was far from the cafeteria, so I took my time to walk there and watched the snow fall. It looked so clear as I walked down the corridor made of glass. The roof and the floor were also made from it so I could see people walking below me and interacted with each other. I rested my shoulder on the wall and crossed my arms as my mind drifted elsewhere.

 

Friends. It was a joke word for me. At least that what I thought before I met everyone in here. Now that word became so confusing and uncertain. From being alone, being all by myself all these years with Talon and suddenly coming into somewhere where they treat you as a human and not a weapon. Although I couldn’t lower my guard now because perhaps someday they would turn their back against me. Each day I spent in this place I got weaker and weaker. Walls that been there for decades are now getting thinner and if someone breaks it, I would scatter on the floor and perhaps it couldn’t be fixed.

 

“You shouldn’t make Angela wait.” A voice came from my side. I tilted my head as I saw the brown cowboy hat, down to his hazel eyes and ended on his beard. McCree stood there in his usual cowboy outfit. I haven’t seen him in weeks and now I have to meet him in such a coincidence. However, it didn’t feel like one. His body language was different from the other day. He seemed restrained in his hateful glare and his stiff feature. However, he looked less hostile now but it didn’t change the fact that he disliked me.

 

“Jesse McCree.” I nodded to him, without breaking eye contact. “Yes, I’m on my way there.” I fixed my posture and walked away from where he stood.

 

“How was he?” Suddenly he asked me. I turned my body to face him. He hid his face in the shadow below his hat. I couldn’t see his expression but I could feel a glimpse of sadness in his voice.

 

“Who?”

 

“Gabriel.”

 

I haven’t heard that name spoken for a long time. Even Jack no longer mentions it. Like it was a forbidden and forgotten name among them. Then here was McCree bringing up his name as though Reyes was his long lost older brother. It didn’t surprise me since McCree was Reyes’ apprentice in Blackwatch, before they disbanded. “Last time I saw him. He was fine and I hope he still is.”

 

“Would you someday bring me to him?”

 

“For what? To kill him?”

 

“If necessary.” McCree scoffed. “But really, I just want to meet him”

 

“Yet someone wants him dead.”

 

“Who?” When he asked that, I wondered if Jack or the person that McCree knew him by, Soldier 76, ever told anyone about his plan to kill Reyes. So, I guess Jack has his own agenda and personal reasons.

 

“Mostly everyone.” I didn’t mean to lie, just covered Jack’s motive from everyone. “I should go. Angela and Torbjörn must be waiting for me.” Quickly, I walked again towards Torbjörn workshop since McCree didn’t say anything else and I didn’t want to risk another question coming from his mouth. Jack already made my life hard and I didn’t need another one to add to the pile.

 

\-----

 

“So, what else are you hiding from me?” I demanded an explanation from Jack, whether his plans was a secret or he had a personal agenda. “Yesterday McCree asked and wanted me to bring him to Gabriel Reyes. You know Jesse McCree was his ex-subordinate.”

 

Jack didn’t say anything. He just crossed his arms and watched the 3D map in front of him. His eyes hidden behind his mask and it was so frustrating to guess his expression. As there was only me and him in the communication room, I walked closer and tried to press the opening of his mask. He grabbed my hand before I could open it. “What are you doing?”

 

“Talk to me now. Properly. With eye contact.” I could feel my eyebrows furrowed in anger and Jack finally let my hand release his mask. Those eyes of his stared at me emotionlessly. As though he intentionally tried to ignore what I said. After a moment, he sighed and rested his hand on the table as his eyes went back to the 3D map.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yes. What is it?”!

 

“McCree wants me to bring him to Reaper. Surprisingly he doesn’t plan to kill Gabriel Reyes, but only to meet him. What say you?”

 

“No. I won’t allow it.”

 

“This isn’t your organization, Morrison. You can’t just tell anyone to fuck off and do as you wish. He is your friend too.”

 

“You’ll do as I say and decline his request.”

 

“Morrison, just tell me! What are your real reasons? Because I might find a way to contact Talon? Are you afraid that Reaper will hurt McCree? Or do you want to be the person who finds Reyes and kill him yourself? Has your pride and vengeance taken over your sanity?” I said it bluntly and I guess it was the last trigger for Jack as he turned to stare at me. His eyes were cold and sharp. There was anger inside them and it was flaming more than I expected.

 

“Someone has to do it and since when do you care about anyone else? Do you think because now everyone likes you, they will forget that you are our enemy?!” Jack barked at me as he slammed the table. I flinched and took a step back. I couldn’t believe he said it to me. He was the only reason why I felt comfortable here. He said I was his partner and he didn’t care about who I was. His kindness made me forget that I was actually their prisoner. He held my hands and kept me safe when I had a nightmare. He understood every pain that I’ve been through and how he made me feel whole again.

 

He was just mad. That was what I thinking. He was just mad at me because I couldn’t shut my mouth. Not him. I didn’t want Jack to be the one who would say that to me. I cared about him so much until the point where I didn’t care that he was the one who implanted the deadly device inside me. As crazy as it sounds, I felt something for him and it always reminded me how special he was.

 

Without giving any thought, I wrapped his jaw with both of my palms. Slowly made my way closer with him and kissed him gently. He froze under my touch as I explored the shape of his lips. While my thumbs were circling on his cheeks, rubbing them softly. However, Jack didn’t kiss me back and it meant that he didn’t feel the same way as me. So, I pulled away from him as I saw his eyes darkened. I couldn’t read his expression. Something was on his mind but it didn’t come out.

 

Although, it wasn’t that long until he pinned me on the desk and lifted my body on top of it. He crashed his mouth onto mine, harshly and messily. His hands tightened around my wrists and he bit my bottom lips. I tasted metal when he pushed his tongue inside my mouth. Jack tried to dominate this but I wouldn’t let him do that. So, I kissed him back as fervently as him. I let myself follow his rhythm and oh dear Maker, I liked it so much. Especially when he started to move down to on my neck. His hands slipped inside my shirt and rubbed the skin underneath. Warm touch and desire. Jack didn’t waste any time and he pulled me closer to him until I could feel his erection touching my stomach. I gasped as Jack focused on my mouth once again. Leaving me breathless and craving for air but I thought I didn’t need it. If this could last forever, then let it be.

 

However, when I was about to take off his jacket, he suddenly pushed his body away from me. He grabbed my wrists firmly. It was so tight that I bet there would be bruises in the next morning. His eyes still as cold and sharp. His body went stiff. As if he didn’t kiss me a moment ago. As if something between us was wrong and distasteful.

 

“I didn’t forget when you mentioned that you’re Reyes’ lover.” Jack calmly took his mask on the table and put it back again on his face. I was stoked by his reaction as he left without a single word. I stayed as my mind drifted away for what just happened. I didn’t blame him for this. It was the truth that I was Reyes’ lover. For a moment, I thought we had something but I was naive for believing it so. This was truly an illusion.

 

I fixed my rumpled shirt and jumped off from the desk. Walked outside the communication room. Athena would have definitely been watching that and I hoped she didn’t tell anyone about it. The corridor was empty and dark. I was accompanied only by the moonlight that went through the windows. Jack should be the one who escorted me to my room but I guessed I have to walk alone for the first time. The more I stayed alone, the more I thought about things. It upset me how these complicated feelings made my head ache.

 

“There you are (Y/N). I’ve been looking for you.” A voice came from behind me. It belonged to Genji as his green glowing eyes shined brighter in this darkness.

 

“Genji. 76 must have sent you to escort me back.” I scoffed as I laid myself on the wall.

 

“No. I’m here to ask you about tomorrow’s training.” Genji laughed but he stopped abruptly. He went quiet as he examined my face. “Hey! Hey! Why are you…” He sounded surprised and worried at the same time.

 

“What Genji?”

 

“Why are you crying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird date to upload. I know. Usually I update this at weekend but I don't know why I couldn't sleep and in the end finished this chapter. I hope you like it! It's getting serious and sad and sad and sad... and depression... haahhahahha! XD
> 
> I love reading comments and feedback! Thank you for all your support guys!


	8. REUNION

I was given a second mission by Jack. It was to save a woman named Ana Amari. She was an old member of Overwatch who went missing in action and it was discovered that Talon has her captive. The mission was unexpected, rushed and unprepared. Talon made a bargain with Overwatch. They said if we agreed to trade her for the weapons we stole from them last month, she would be set free. As long as Overwatch could remember, Ana Amari was presumed to be dead. Talon sent us pictures of her lying beaten on the ground in a torture chamber. Everyone in Overwatch went into a state of panic. We recognized her by the tattoo on her left eye. However, we couldn’t confirm how long ago the photo was taken. Ana Amari was a name everyone couldn’t forget and ignore. Especially Jack and McCree. Although Jack looked calm, he couldn’t conceal it. While McCree looked more emotionally attached with this Amari, more than Jack was. If there was a chance for them to retrieve her once more, no matter how high the price, they would do it.

Talon gave us a date and a place to meet. It was within 24 hours of the deal. They didn’t give us much time to think or plan. Overwatch knew that Ana Amari was too valuable for Talon. They wouldn’t have given her up that easily and it was suspected that the transaction could be another trap. Jack organized a plan for us and unfortunately, paired me with the stubborn Jesse McCree. It wasn’t a surprise, but if I could choose someone else, I would have Jack behind me. Jack told me that McCree insisted to join the mission and I was the only one who knew the location. Unfortunately, more people would cause us more complications, thus two agents were the right number for now. This was a high-risk mission and Jack wouldn’t accept failure. We needed to locate Amari’s position ASAP. Rescue her and bring her back to base safely. If I did this right, Talon would be sure there was a traitor among Overwatch.

McCree and I arrived in the nearest transaction Talon base. We walked through the woods in the early morning, 2 am to be exact. We could see nothing but the dim lights coming from the Talon base 3 kilometers ahead of us. We only had 2 hours to get Amari out of there. The moon was covered by clouds which made it harder for us to scout ahead. Gladly, I used my visor which had night vision capabilities. McCree was wearing his usual outfit with his regular revolver. Sometimes he tripped on something and almost fell a few times. Luckily that he had his reflexes alert at all times or else I would kill him if he compromised the mission. After we walked for about 2 kilometers, I found the sewer entrance that was connected to Talon's basement. The sewer door was old and hard to open. Jesse McCree cockily tried to open it, but he failed in doing so. So, I pulled out my molten blades Torbjorn gave me and melted the old steel door without making any noise.

Let’s go.” We used the stairs downwards. The water was high enough to cover my knees and it didn’t look nor smell good. I looked up and McCree was still standing there without moving. “Jesse McCree come down here!” I hissed at him. He didn’t say anything. He groaned a couple of times as though he was deciding whether or not to enter the sewer.

“Are you going to stand there all day?! We have no time!”

“But my leather shoes…”

“Are you kidding me? Get your ass down here, Jesse McCree!”

“Okay, okay! Calm down, darlin’. Ain’t no reason to fuss.” He bit his cigar tighter and followed me down to the sewer. He looked disappointed that his favorite leather boots were drenched with dirty water. The ceiling wasn’t high enough so McCree had to bend down slightly. There was no light, but my night vision helped me when there was an obstacle that could hit my head. As I easily avoided the obstacle overhead, I heard a loud thud behind. It was McCree rubbing his forehead in pain.

“I told you to bring your night visor! Now look at yourself! Suffer in your old-fashioned style!”

“Quiet down!” He hissed.

“I thought cowboys were supposed to be covered in dirt!”

“You better shut that mouth of yours or ill do it for ya” He raised his voice and it was echoing through the walls. I rolled my eyes and decided to snap his wrist but he rejected by slapping my hand off. “I can’t believe this! I just offered you help!”

“I said shut up!”

“Your hate for me will bring this entire operation down!” I grunted and walked again. Not long until he hit the wall again and decided to hold onto my jacket instead. I sighed and kept walking inside the sewer. Although it was confusing, I managed to find the right door to enter the basement. It was locked from the other side, so I had to use my blade once more. It took a full minute to finish and I slowly opened it upwards. I peeked and saw nothing but a dark room. Like the last time, this room was used as a store room. Mostly trash that they weren’t using anymore.

“Okay, we’re here. No one should be near this part of the base. I’ll go first and remember, I do not kill. So, it’s your job.” I jumped out from the sewer, watched as McCree stood still inside unmoving.

“Wait wait wait hold up now. You ain’t killin' anymore? Then tell me why I shouldn’t kill you now and leave ya to rot in this sewer?”

“Because you need me. Now, Jesse McCree, you said you love your shoes. Now come out!” When I mentioned his shoes, he immediately reached his hands out to me and I had no choice but to grab and pull him out.

“This Amari, will be in a torture chamber. Nothing we should worry about but a 10-inch steel door and 20 inches of concrete surrounding it. I need you to prepare the bombs while I deal with the soldiers. Got it?”

“But you ain’t gonna kill anyone?”

“Yes, but I can still knock them unconscious.”

McCree didn’t say anything, he leaned at the wall and opened the door slowly. He peeked outside for a moment and gave me a signal that it was safe. He went out first, with me following him behind. The torture chamber would be 2 levels above us and the security office was one level above. The cameras would be all over the corners, but it was an easy job since I had my stealth suit. I told McCree to wait a moment while I took down the 3 soldiers inside the security office. I tied and shut them out with tape. I asked McCree to enter after. I went to the controller and switch the screen channels to see where Amari was. “This is bad. Some of the locations changed and it would be a problem later on.”

“There she is!” McCree shouted as he watched and pointed at one of the screens. She had multiple wounds and scars on her body. She was lying motionless, most likely unconscious or dead. Talon had really pushed her to her limit for interrogation.

 “McCree, I need you to stay here.”

“Fuck that! I’m comin’!” He slammed the table. McCree clenched his hands hard. I could see the anger boiling on his face.

I grabbed his shoulders back tight. Holding it still while i looked him in the eyes. “If you want to save her, you need to come to your senses. I will save her. I know you don’t trust me and I don’t know what else to say to convince you otherwise but I will show you. Do you understand?” My hand moved to cup his face. Jesse didn’t say anything, he closed his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. However, he gave me a little nod and sat down on the chair.

“Warn me if someone’s coming.” I ran out from the security room and roamed the base. I was right, some of the places changed location and only McCree could be my eyes. Although the atmosphere still felt the same, heavy and dark.

“Three guards on your left.” McCree’s voice warned me in my earpiece as I snapped my fingers and disappeared. Avoiding the guards was the right thing to do for now. I counted every single one of them. There were around 200 people inside the base. They were definitely preparing an ambush for us. It was too many people just to escort Amari. If the reinforcements arrived, it would be another 200. I walked again with McCree guiding me safely to the torture chamber and there it was, the huge steel door we had to breach. There was no window to confirm if Amari was truly inside the room. So, the ‘loud’ option would not be the best option now. I searched around and found a computer screen that was locked with a password, fingerprint and retina scanner. Talon’s security system was built by their best hacker, Sombra.

“It’s too risky. There’s no window. I don’t know whether she’s inside this room or not.”

“You said there’s only one torture chamber?” McCree asked.

“Not anymore. I guess. We can’t take the risk to blow this place up only to find out that Amari isn't inside.”

“Dammit! What should we do now? I’ll tell 76 our situation.”

“I can crack this program.”

“Are ya sure? What if somethin' bad happens?”

“What else do you suggest, Jesse McCree?”

“I got nothing. It’s your call. You jus' told me to trust ya.”

“Is this coming from your own gut?”

“Kinda.”

“Watch me.” I raised my fingers and began to type. Sombra and I weren’t really friends, just colleagues. We had a different point of view in life. While I lived for serving Reyes, Sombra had her own agenda. She was a smart girl with a cunning mind. I wasn’t surprised. I guess every Talon member has it, including Widowmaker. The higher-ranking members of Talon had training to teach them the skills in hacking computer systems. I wasn’t included in the training, but thanks to Reyes, Sombra agreed to teach me because of his personal request. His number one assassin had to master the art of hacking. I hoped computers hadn’t changed much since then.

For this system, there was nothing too different, but it took longer than I expected. “We’re runnin’ out of time.” McCree sounded worry. “It’s weird that there’s no one guardin’ this area. Ain’t they supposed to worry if people like us try to break in?”

“Give me a minute. Almost there. But I agree, these soldiers are fully armed. Are they actually expecting us or just preparing for the trade?”

“If this is a trap, they should have prepared better than this.” McCree replied.

I kept typing the codes until I’ve been able to deleted the program inside the system and reset it. As I pushed the last button, the metal door opened slowly and I ran quickly inside to save Amari.

However, the room was empty.

I gasped. “She’s not here.”

“What do you mean? She’s there! Wait, what?” McCree said in confusion.

“Shit! This is a trap!” I ran outside and snapped my fingers. The alarm was alerted right after. Its sirens informed every one of our presence.

“What do you mean?” McCree asked.

“The first mission. It was in a highly-classified base and I helped you guys find it. Maybe they suspected someone inside the Talon who did it and…”

“And?!”

“And I just passed their first trial.”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“They’re testing me! If I can break into that vault, it’s a clear sign that there is a traitor among them.”

“Shit! They’re comin' to your position! I gotta skedaddle!”

“Go to the left and take the service stairs. Go to the third floor and I’ll meet you there! Take down any soldier you encounter!” I ran without hesitation and took down any soldier that got in my way. I was making sure to not kill them by slamming their skull against the wall to knock them unconscious without leaving a fatal damage in their brain.

“Do you reckon she’s still here?” McCree said over comms.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Should we search for her?”

“What did 76 said?”

McCree suddenly quiet for a couple minutes while I was still dealing with the soldiers. There was no time to break down every door in this base. Once I finished everyone in the second floor, I saw one of the soldier prone and tried to escape my sight. So I grabbed his legs and punched his stomach. “WHERE’S TALON KEEPING ANA AMARI?!”

“I… I don’t know! Please!” He sounded terrified and I jabbed his cheek one more time.

“WHERE?!”

“They will kill me!”

“Who are ‘they’? There’s only you and me, and your dead friends. SO START TALKING!” I lied to him but I guess it was necessary to get the information out of his mouth.

“On the fifth floor! A-584!” Once he was done talking, I punched his jawline and made him unconscious in a second. I ran to the third floor at the emergency stairs. McCree stood at the door and peeked through.

“McCree, what 76 said?”

“76 said he’ll send reinforcement in 20 minutes.”

“No time for that. She’s in the fifth floor! A-584! A is a left wing and 84 is the room number. It was only 2 floor above us.” I snuggled between McCree to see outside condition.

“Too many of them and this emergency stairs would be our dead end soon.” He threw his shot cigar and pulled a new one.

“We need to destroy this stairs and elevators.” I said. ” Wait here, I’ll take them down.”

“Ya must be jokin'. There’s about 20 people outside.” He glanced at me while igniting his cigar.

“So you think they gave me “best assassin” title for nothing?”

“Well, maybe after you were gone, someone replaced ya already.”

“I know who replaced me and she’s not even that good.”

“Show me then.”

I smirked behind my mask and went out. I grabbed the first man that wasn’t looking at me and kicked his stomach with my knees. The second person realized I was there and he wanted to yell but not until I punched his jaw with my palm. The sound of his body thumped on the floor, alarming the others. So I snapped my fingers and disappeared. They were in panic and shot their weapons blindly towards me. I jumped to the wall and flipped behind two of them. Then I grabbed and bumped their heads together. I crouched immediately and pounced to another two at my right. Not using my gun unless I was cornered. Not even aimed near the vital organs. I tried too hard not to kill them. I tried. My instinct told me to break their necks, slit their throats, use my gun, and use my blades. However, I pressed the Tiger down to the deepest spot in my heart. No more killing people and save more lives. I even saved these stupid people from their own teammates who blindly friendly fired at them.

The last one fell down with a bullet on his waist. He screamed in pain and I hit his head with the back of my gun. Once he unconscious, I let out one of my meds and inject it on his leg. This would stop the bleeding and the pain away. He would survive and might have temporary loss memories.

“Did ya just giv'em our biotic meds?” I heard McCree talk behind me. I turned my head as he clicked the bomb trigger on his hand and blew the stairs down. I walked to the elevator and opened the door forcefully while McCree helped me to push them off. I saw the lift and they were on the second floor trying to add more soldiers upstairs.

“Okay, let’s move out. This should make them busy, until they search for stairs and grappling hooks.” McCree laughed and we ran upstairs together. We took down a couple dozens more soldiers on the way to A-584. There were more than hundreds of soldiers left. Even I couldn’t take down that many. I could feel my body getting heavier, but I didn’t mind to fight for some more. I should have relied on McCree as well, although I preferred to be a lone wolf.

At the end of the fifth floor, we found another place exactly like the torture room. This time it was inside a narrow corridor. There was only one way in and one way out. They intentionally made it this way.  But it slightly different. The code was different and the program was more difficult. However, we didn’t have much time until they brought reinforcement.

“Can ya crack this one?”

“This one is different and more difficult.”

“I need the grenades to keep'em out. I just hope we bring more bombs. The blade Torbjorn made for you, ain’t workin'?”

“This is 10 inches steel door McCree. It will be done tomorrow.”

“Okay, okay, just try this one. I’ll keep'em busy.”

“10 minutes.”

“Five.” McCree cut the time.

I rolled my eyes and started to focusing on the crack while McCree doing his own job. He threw some of the grenades and I heard gunshots everywhere. This system really hard to crack. Complicated and has more typing than the first one. “If I could crack this, sooner or later they would find out who I am.” I groaned in frustration.

After putting the last code in the screen, a voice warned us that the room was about to explode. “Self-destruction in 60 seconds.”  I checked once again and there was a single mistake in the codes. “WHAT IS THAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” McCree instantly yelled at me in my earpiece.

“I CAN FIX IT!” I retried the codes. I tried to type as fast as I can. “I CAN DISARM IT!”

“I WILL KILL YOU IF ANA DIES!”

“YOU DON’T NEED TO TELL ME!” I shouted at him. The time kept running out and it started to count down, “ 10.. 9..8.. 7..  6,” and as I entered the right code, it stopped. The door opened immediately and I ran inside the room. Ana Amari was inside. She laid on the floor in a room reeking of and full of blood, reminded me of my own past. I checked her pulse and she was still alive. I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my back.

“McCree, how many explosions left?”

“Three grenade and one steel door explosive.”

“Blow up the corridor and come here.” I told him. I saw him at the corner, still busy with the soldiers.

“And trap us here?”

“Just follow me, I have a plan.” McCree did what I told him. Whatever reasons I have, he trusted me more than I thought. He blew up the corridor and the ceiling crumbled down. This would buy us more time, but still not that long. McCree ran towards me and his eyes widened when he looked Ana behind my back. There was a surprise in his expression. His eyes watery with joy and he extended his hands to me then pulled Amari from my neck. He looked like he wanted to carry her, so I let him be. McCree smiled softly when he saw her face.

“I thought she died a long time ago.” McCree carefully put Amari on his back. He couldn’t hide his grin and happiness to see her alive.

“Come here, McCree.” I asked while pulled his hands to get inside the vault. I closed the door from inside.

“Are you crazy?!” McCree shouted at me. “They can open this vault!”

“I changed the password, they won’t be able to open it. At least for a couple of minutes. Now give me the bomb and stay away from the middle part.” I softly pushed McCree chest letting him move closer to the wall. I put the explosive on the upper mid part and joined McCree.

“Pilot! Ready for extraction! On the roof! Ana Amari mission complete! She’s alive and we’re going to bring her back!” I informed the pilot through the comm. After I finished, I blew up the ceiling. It took a moment to adjust our self from the loud explosion sound and the dust that flied everywhere. I peeked up and saw no one upstairs.

“We have no time, let’s go!” I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer to my body but McCree hesitant. “You are both going to fall if you don’t hold on to me tighter.” McCree groaned although he give up being hesitant and put one arm around my shoulder and the other one holding Amari on him. After all set, I shot my grappling hook on the sixth ceiling and it brought us easier to the next floor. We landed safely but I think they found out our location.

“Roof is one floor above us. Go to left and find the staircase. You go first, I’ll meet you in our meet up place.”

“I won’t leave you.” McCree insisted and his words actually warmed my heart. Earlier this day he was really hostile and rude, now he looked like he was worried. “What if you escape?”

“Asshole.” I sighed and it earned me an annoyed face from him. “I’ll make my way out, now go! I’ll distract them! Go!” I hushed McCree and after a while he nodded and left.

I watched him run to the left side when I saw the soldiers come from the right. I hope I have enough energy to take down all of them. This corridor would be a perfect place to fight them although I have to be careful for the bullets. One by one came to my position, and I fought them two or three at the same time. Until my concentration was torn by something that quietly came behind my back. It brought ran chills down my spine and I turned as fast as I could. All I saw was a black shadow formed into something. I was stoked and terrified for what I saw.

 Reaper.

He tilted his eyes to look at the soldiers behind me. Then he pointed his arm at them to stop firing but it made me flinch and take a step back. Reyes noticed that, then laughed. It wasn’t the nice laughter he used to give me. This one was cold, dark, and meant for his enemies. I expected he would come, but when I literally met him, everything seemed blurred. I missed him. I wanted to run and hug him tight, but I have to finish this mission for my own sake. How selfish. Only to survive, I betrayed the one who saved me.

“I thought Jesse McCree is here.” Reyes looked around scanning for McCree, but he seemed disappointed for not seeing him. His stare stopped at me then he moved from my head to toe. “I planned to give Ana Amari anyway. You are the one that I’ve been looking for.”

I gulped. He completely know that I was a former Talon now. From the hidden base until the codes that only High Members of Talon knew. Although he didn’t know exactly who am I and why I have such power to ruin Talon’s plans.

 “You took almost half of my men. Incredible. I didn't know Jack has sharp eyes to recruit someone like you. Oh, I mean, Soldier 76. Hasn’t he told anyone about it?” Reyes laughed again. So Reyes also knew that 76 was Jack Morrison. I wondered if he knew it from their last fight.

“I know who he is. Now stop talking and fight me.” No one can kill him but it didn’t mean no one can defeat him. I might had won some battles with him, but I had more loss that I couldn’t count.

“As you wish. Besides, I couldn’t wait to see who you are behind that mask.” He pulled both of his shotgun triggers and I dodge his bullets by rolling to the right. His close range weapons were deadly, but I could only attack him from short distance. First of all, I needed to throw his weapon away from his hands. I snapped my fingers and disappeared. I dodged 8 times since his weapon only has 8 ammunitions. He would throw his guns away when it got empty and take another two under his long jacket. Which was a really short time, but it was my only chance to grab his neck from behind. Unfortunately he aware about that, so he turned and swoop down my neck as he threw my body on the ground. I could confirmed a couple bone cracks when I bumped with a loud thud. Reyes immediately hop onto my body.  Yet before he pulled his shotgun with his free hand, I turned the flame on my blade and cut his shotgun into 2 pieces. My other blade shoved right in front of his neck, flamed with fire. Lighted his mask in the dark.

“Who are you?” Reyes asked me again as he turned into black clouds and moved away from my body. I stood up immediately and got back to my fighting stance. He formed himself back not too far from my position, pulled another pair of guns from his jacket. This time, he didn’t play around. He must have felt something strange. About my technique, about my flexibility, about how I could read his moves and dodge his attacks.

Without answering his question, I ran towards him as I dodged the bullets. I couldn’t risk getting hurt and left the blood for Reyes to check. If he knew I was still alive, then knew me for being a traitor or an Overwatch prisoner, I couldn’t think about what he would do. He was unpredictable. He could do the worst, to kill me or something I really wanted. To embraced me into his arms. However, I was no longer a killer and I was replaced with someone else. Widowmaker or someone better than me now. I didn’t know if he wanted me anymore.

I could feel my body starting to lose its power after taking down countless soldiers and I knew it won’t be long until his bullets went through my body. As soon as he threw his shotguns, I rolled my body in front and slashed both guns he just pulled. The fire blades went through smoothly like cutting butter. One more left inside his jacket. Now he would be more careful and I would too.

Reyes growled in annoyance, but his moves didn’t stop to make me busy as he threw some punches. One on my shoulder and stomach. The pain came right after. They caused a bloody cough to escape my chest and mouth. He didn’t stop there. Using his clawed gloves, he grabbed one of my hands and dug it deep into my flesh. The pain made me drop my blade while my blood splattered on the floor. I gritted my teeth and tried to swing my other blade at him, but he got me first. He grabbed my flaming blade and it melted his claws, but he didn’t budge nor feel pain. However, I released my blade abruptly and let him throw it far from my reach. Reyes then choked me after I was unarmed. His metal claws on my neck felt cold. He intended to kill me. He raised me couple a inches from the floor as I struggled to release his grip on me. I kicked a couple times, but it was useless. I couldn’t breathe and felt the blood slowly stop entering my brain.

“It can’t be you! SHE’S DEAD!” Reyes used his flamed claw and reached for my mask. I could feel the heat on my face. It cracked slowly and when it broke, he pulled  the mask from me. The sound was so loud when the mask hit the wall. He could see my face clearly now. He knew who was behind the mask.

“Hello, Commander Reyes.” I said it weakly. Reyes didn’t move, but his hand was shaking. After that, his grip loosened up and he let me fall on my knees. I coughed and sucked in air by the mouthfuls. My eyes watery from the pain. I noticed he took a step back.

“She died.” He sounded like he didn’t believe what he just saw. “She died.” Reyes kept saying that in a mumble. Suddenly, he hit the wall with all his might. “SHE DIED!” His voice echoed through the corridor. It made the soldiers take a couple step back. “THEY BROUGHT BACK YOUR ASHES! THE DATA SAID IT WAS YOU!” Anger, sadness and disappointment spun together in his tone.

After he calmed down, he pulled off his clawed gloves and showed his grey skin underneath. I grabbed his coat as he reached for my face and lifted it. This time he got time to see my face in detail. He cupped my face with both hands and rubbed my cheeks gently while I leaned my head on his palm. I had no intention for this. I just hoped he never knew that it was me. Now he knew I betrayed him. However, it wasn’t that long until Reyes hugged me. He held me tight and it hurt. His head buried deep in my hair and while both hands wrapped around my shoulders. He didn’t say a thing, although I knew he had so many questions in his head. His anger and sadness proved to me that I was still in the corner of his heart. I was someone that he couldn’t replace with anyone else, the only weakness that he had.

“I have to go.” As much as I wanted to stay in his embrace, I couldn’t waste my time. Overwatch can stop my heart beat in any second and I didn’t want to risk not seeing him again in another place and time.

“You’re not going anywhere. Not anymore.”

“You don’t understand.” I could hear my voice tremble. I felt tears come from the corner of my eyes. Reyes immediately opened his mask and put it aside. It felt like decades since the last time I saw his glowing red eyes and scars on his face. His expression right now made it even harder to leave him. He kissed my forehead down to my nose while his fingers wiped my tears away. Then he rested his mouth on mine, a simple kiss just to show me how much he missed me.

I slowly reached for his last gun inside his coat without him noticing it. Reyes’ hands still cupped my face when I smacked his gun hard onto his head. He fell unconscious then collapsed on me while the soldiers immediately went back to their stances, then I put the gun on Reyes head.

“Put the guns down.” I warned them. They seemed confused because some of them knew who I was and what I am capable of doing. “PUT THE GODDAMN GUNS DOWN!” I screamed this time with tears falling down my cheeks. They looked at each other and threw their guns one by one on the floor. “Now turn your backs!” This time they didn’t hesitate and turned their backs with hands on their heads.

“I’m sorry.” I grabbed Reyes’ mask and put it on his face again after kissing his lips once more. “He doesn’t like anyone to see his face. Just know that he’ll hunt you down one by one with no mercy. Be prepared.” I put Reyes’ body on the floor carefully then dropped his gun and snapped my fingers. I left him there as I escaped from the base, letting my body swallowed by the woods and darkness.

\-----

I saw McCree standing by the helicopter near the bay. The engine was off to avoid attention. He was alone outside and seemed alert. He looked around until he noticed that I was running towards him out of the woods. I thought he was going to hit me for making him waiting. However, opposite from what I expected, he suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled my body into his chest.

“You’re alive!” He sighed loudly in my ear as I gasped in surprise. This jerk actually worried about me and I found it interesting.

“Got so many hugs today.”

“What?” McCree let go of me and saw my face. His grip on my shoulders tightened when he realized I was no longer wearing my mask. “You met him?” He look shocked. He examined my body and found some injuries.

“What happened?” He guided me inside the helicopter and told the pilot to take off. I saw Ana Amari laid down in the back seat, unconscious. Her wounds were patched up and she looked calmer than the first time we took her.

“He found out who I am.” I looked down, stared at my feet while McCree cut the fabric on my left hand. There was a couple of fresh wounds that looked like they were torn by animals claws. I flinched in pain when McCree tried to clean it up with wet cloth, so he put a morphine shot around it to reduce the pain.

“These need stitches. We’ll wait ‘til we reach base and let Angela handle this.” He carefully wrapped my arm with bandages. “He did this to you?” McCree started to talk about Reyes again. This time it didn’t sound like an interrogation.

“Yes. Right before he knew it was me.”

“Then?”

“He let me live, said that people sent my ashes to him and faked the information.” McCree allowed me to keep talking while he locked his eyes on to me. I explained everything to him, whether he wanted to believe it or not. “He looked sad but relieved to see me again. I wanted to stay, but I couldn’t.” I covered my face with both of my hands, because I didn’t want McCree to see me cry. McCree just sat down beside me while looking at Ana Amari. For a moment we stayed in silence. McCree waited until I calmed down a bit then he broke the ice.

“Nothin' you can do about it.”

“You’re right.”

McCree leaned on the seat and softly touched Ana Amari’s face. He rubbed it and smiled. “Farehaa will get a heart attack if she knows her mother’s still alive.”

“Who’s Farehaa?”

“Ana’s daughter. I’ll inform her after we reach base safely. And I… “ He cleared his throat a couple times. He seemed nervous and his eyes clearly avoided my stare. “And I… I just want to say… thank you.”

“Asshole.” I scoffed.

“You...!!!” He gritted his teeth and I laughed. I didn’t think I would laugh like this with Jesse McCree. Been awhile since I felt free without pressure to let out my emotion. After the conversations and fights. I thought I would never gain his trust, but I guess this time, I did the right thing and it felt so good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First all! Thank you so much for the people who applied for my editor. Lexi, Eli, Luna and Nombi! But now I decided to work together with both Lexi and Eli! Without them, I'll never be able to finish this fanfic! Cheersss for theemm! xoxo
> 
> Thank you for waiting for so long! I hope you guys like this new update and don't forget to let me know what you feel and think about this chapter! I hope next chapter won't be this long again!
> 
> Thanks for your support and help! <3


	9. JEALOUSY

Same like the other day, nothing I could do but sit and sleep on my bed. Jack gave me time to recover and I’ve been under Angela’s treatment ever since. She promised that I would be back to my best condition within a week; if I didn’t break her rules, of course. Which meant to avoid exercises and heavy lifting for a while. She was furious when she found out I was doing pull up bar in the gym a couple days ago, so she grounded me from outside unless someone looked after me. Usually Jamie and Mako came and they invited me to play an old game called Poker. Since I have no money to bet, they gave me rules to open my clothes piece by piece if someone loses. Although, they always stopped right before I opened my bra and called the night off. 

The next one was Jack. He only came to give me medication and left without a word. He would usually rather have a third person if he wanted to inform me about something and it drove me crazy. Even so, he was still the one that carried me back to my bed every night if I had a nightmare. Meanwhile Jesse, I never saw him because he was probably busy with Ana’s recovery. Sometimes I found him glancing at me and immediately cut the eye contact. But it wasn’t long until I bumped into him on the way to the Cafeteria.

“Ah…” He gasped when he accidentally hit my left shoulder. He flinched after realizing that it was me and took a couple steps back as he lowered his hat. There was a sudden annoyance from me and I was about to spit at him when he suddenly cleared his throat. He glanced at me under his hat and I didn’t know if it was just my delusion or if he was actually blushed. I was stoked for a moment, tried to think why this cowboy seemed uncomfortable near me. I bet he has something to say, but he kept quiet. Nothing. He didn’t say anything. We stood there for a few minutes and nothing come out. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I continued my walk to the cafeteria while Jesse followed me from behind without a word.

The cafeteria looked empty and quiet since it wasn’t even a lunch time. No one around but some new recruits trained outside the window in the snowy day. I peeked at what was inside the refrigerator to search for some ingredients. Nothing can make me happier than a plate of spaghetti and a bit of cheese on it. So I decide to do a little cooking session in the kitchen. I prepared the tomato sauce and some ground beef, then sliced onion in small dices while boiling the pasta. While I was cooking, I saw Jesse suit himself and sit on the counter near me. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was watching me. He gulped a couple of times and he didn’t notice that I could hear his stomach growling loudly.

“You silly cowboy, here. Have some.” I slid a plate of spaghetti to him after I finished. He seemed surprised, but he knew I was making two portions from the start. So he accepted it without a complaint. I sat beside him before I began to shove the food inside my mouth. It was tasty, although it was just a simple recipe. However, Jesse just stared at it with blank face.

“I didn’t put any poison in it or you afraid it doesn’t taste good, cowboy?” I bluntly asked him.

“Nah. I...” He snorted then started to eat the spaghetti. “I do see you differently now..  Wow! This is great!” He talked with his full mouth and a smile rose from his lips.

“How different?”

“Much different.”

“Like?” I kept jabbing the questions at him. I wanted a clear answer, and he didn’t help at all. He sighed then glanced at me.

“Screw it.” He bent his body and he planted a kiss on the side of my mouth. I couldn’t move. Jesse McCree kissed me. Some part of my heart wanted to push him off, but then the other half told me to enjoy the moment. A chaste kiss. Nothing forceful about it, just warm and simple. I closed my eyes like he did and we both stayed like that for a while. Not rushing, not demanding, and no lust in the way he kissed. Nothing better describes this than comfort.

“What was that for?” I asked when Jesse let me breathe after I slumbered too deep inside his kiss. The weird thing was that my face felt hotter for a kiss that came from someone who hated me for months. 

“An apology?” He shrugged, then he chuckled. “Sorry for being a dick this whole time.”

“A kiss and an apology. What’s the correlation?”

“I mean… I have no reason to be rude anymore. I just want to properly say thank you for saving Ana. She’s… so important to me, to Farehaa and others.” Jesse said shyly while scratching his nose with his finger. 

“I can see that.” I said while jumping from the counter and taking some coffee. One for me and one for this silly cowboy. He gently accepted my coffee as I stood in front of him. We  stayed quiet while both of us sipped our coffee. For almost 6 months I’ve been here and everyone started to open up their hearts and their home for me. This was something I never experienced since my family died. At first,  I thought it was just because I was being useful. Someone that they would throw after they use up everything from me. Although it might be true, for now I just didn’t want to believe it. “Thank you… for trusting me.” At last, I said it after a long pause. 

“You deserve it darlin’.” Jesse gave me quick peck on my cheek then his eyes softened. He slid down from the counter and stood close in front of me. He was still blushing and smiling genuinely at me. “I’m going to medical bay to meet Ana. Do you want to join me?”

“Sure. I need to see Angela, too.”

When Jesse and I arrived at the med bay, we knocked on the door but no one seemed to notice. So we both entered the room quietly and I saw Ana was on the bed talking with someone. That person was Jack . He sat on a chair next to the bed and I didn’t see Angela around. They were alone in the room. Then I heard laughter come from both of them. Whatever they spoke of, they seemed to enjoy it. Although Jack still wore his mask, I still could see that he was comfortable near Amari. Through his body language and the way he talked, Ana must be really important to him and he treasured her dearly. I never saw him like this before and I just hoped he showed it to me someday. But maybe, that day would never come.

“Jesse! Come in! Why were you just standing there?” Ana waved at Jesse. Jack turned his face to see him but then he realized that I was standing beside Jesse. I couldn’t see his expression, but I could see his body tense.

“I didn’t want to bother two of you.” Jesse grinned and he walked toward Ana while I just stood still. 

“Don’t be silly! Soldier 76 just trying to make me relax after Angela gave me some painful injections.” Ana smiled at Jesse, who now stood beside her.

“Wow, you guys just met and surprisingly become  good friends already?” Jesse smirked at Jack. Jack didn’t say anything and he stood up. “Time to do some work. See you later Amari.”

“I told you to call me Ana! And see you around,  76.” Ana smiled warmly as he turned around to leave. When he passed me by, he didn’t even look at me. Or did he glance behind that mask? I would never know.

“Ana. Have you met (L/N)? She’s the one that helped us with the operation.” Jesse introduced me. Ana let out a small smile and thrusted her hand towards me.

“Hello (L/N), Ana Amari, call me Ana. Jesse told me a lot of things about you!”

“Oh, did he? I didn’t know he cared about me that much. Oh, and please just call me (F/N). It’s good to see you, Ana. I hope you’re feeling better.” I accepted Ana’s shake and smiled back at her while ignoring the frustrating groan from Jesse. 

“Jesse told me that you were  Talon’s assassin.” This time, Ana seemed like she was carefully choosing her words. 

“Yes, I was and I’m here now to provide you with any information about Talon.”

“So you know everything about Gabriel Reyes?”

“Yes. He was my commander and I was his… right hand.”

“I see.” She nodded. “He found me about two weeks ago at the same operation that I tried to prevent. He was different from the last time I met him. Do you know what happened to him?”

“No. I never knew. He kept his past to himself. As far as I know, it was some sort of experiment.”

“I see.” Ana sighed. “Everything has changed. The New Overwatch, they said. Winston did a really good job gathering all of the pieces. If Jack were still alive, he would’ve been proud.” She looked away through the window. There was sadness in her eyes. Maybe reminded of the past. Jack must be aching  to show her who he truly is. Instead of lying to her about his identity. 

“Ana.” Someone opened the door and Angela came inside the room. With her usual doctor white coat and her ponytail. She looked tired,  but still beautiful as always. “There will be another procedure for you to take. And oh! (Y/N)! Good thing you are here. I need you to help me get some syringes from the drawer. Help hold Ana, and Jesse, get out, this is woman business.”

“Alright. I’ll wait outside.” Jesse shrugged then walked through the doorway.

“Which drawer?” I asked. 

“The right one near my desk.” Angela answered while she focused on checking Ana’s organ functions on computers. I walked to the drawers and opened them up one by one. I didn’t find any syringes until I reached the bottom one, which were full of blood samples. When I was about to reach for one of the syringes, I saw one of the blood samples labeled “Jack”. I reached for it carefully and pulled it out, then read the sticker on it. Jack. Fresh blood of Jack Morrison.

“(Y/N)? You find it?” Angela startled me. I was glad that she didn’t see that I was holding a blood sample. I put it back immediately and took some syringes. I handed them over to Angela with a smile like nothing happened. It was actually not a surprise to know that Angela knew Jack’s identity. She had been calling him “Jack” and she was his doctor. Angela must have found out somehow or Jack told her himself. I didn’t know, but I guess he has a plan to tell everyone. Maybe tell Ana about it, someday.

\-----

“(Y/N)!!!” Jesse shouted at me but it was too late. The practice bot shot my chest a couple of times. I flew away and rolled on the floor then bumped hard on the wall. I groaned in pain as I tried to wake up. This was the third time today. First, I injured my knees, then my shoulder, and now my head. It has been one week since my recovery and I needed to build my muscle again, but I’ve been thinking about unnecessary things. Things that I should not interfere with and definitely things that aren’t any of my business. 

“What the hell are you thinking?!” Jesse scolded me and I didn’t fight back because he was right. I was lying on the floor powerless and put a weak smile on my face for him. Jesse helped me up by my right hand.

“I wasn’t focused.” I patted my training suit to clean the dust, but still too weak and tired. I collapsed on Jesse’s chest. Jesse quickly caught my body as he wrapped his arms around me.

“Whoa! Easy, easy.” He sounded worried and dragged me outside the training ground in quick response. He guided me to a chair and brought an ice pack from a drawer. He sat in front of me while examining my face. 

“Third time today, honey.”

“You noticed?”

“Somethin’ on your mind, darlin’?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Is it about Soldier 76?”

I almost dropped my ice pack from my head when Jesse asked the question. He laughed when he looked at my expression. I did not expect him to notice my emotions, and I blamed myself for it. I tried to hide it, but I couldn’t. Everyday I saw them together. Sometimes, they stand together below one of the pine trees and talked about something I couldn’t hear. My eyes couldn’t peel away from  watching how Jack laughed and how warm he could be. He was barely frowning these days and looked younger than usual. This beautiful scene could only unfold in front of Ana.

So did Ana. It just seemed like she met her long lost friend. Which was not exactly wrong. She just didn’t know about it… yet. She felt relaxed around him. Trusted him even though she only knew him for days. I have nothing to say, but they both suit each other and it was foolish to think I could be on Jack’s side. How I regret kissing Jack that time. Now he barely looked me in the eyes. Those blue eyes now always hidden behind his mask, preventing me from seeing what kind of expressions he made. Was he sad? Was he mad? Was he happy? I wanted to know.

“Shut up, McCree.” I glared at him. Jesse closed his mouth and hid his grin. I covered my face with both hands. I couldn’t bear my embarrassment. 

“It’s pretty obvious.” Jesse said while sitting beside me on the bench.

“Please don’t say that.”

“Oh, you’re worried because he’s getting close with Ana, ain’t you?”

“Can you…” I gritted my teeth, but Jesse cut my sentence short. “We can find out if he cares about you.” He grinned in a devilish way. I didn’t notice when  his face was getting closer to mine. Too close that I could hear my sudden heartbeat. He was a charmer. I wouldn’t deny that this cowboy has it. His brown eyes and this smile, this dangerous smile.

“With what?” I stared at his lips as he lowered his head.

“See if he gets jealous if I do this.” Jesse then swept my mouth. Not a chaste kiss he did before, but deeper. He bit my lower lip lightly then his fingers brushed my hair as he brought me closer to him. I didn’t respond quickly, so Jesse almost pulled away in disappointment. However,  I held his red cape and kissed his lower jaw. Made my way to his mouth slowly. He was frozen under my touch. Like he didn’t dare to proceed. 

“Is that all you go, Jesse McCree?” I smirked while releasing my mouth from him and Jesse scoffed. 

“No. I have a bunch on my mind right now, darlin’.” This time, Jesse was way more agressive than before. He kissed me eagerly and I followed. His tongue slid inside my mouth and met mine. I opened my mouth wider, a welcome sign from me. He smelt like tobacco, but his kiss tasted as sweet as candy. I couldn’t believe my face was getting hot after he suddenly moved to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me up from the bench without breaking the kiss. He guided me and bumped me softly against the lockers. I gasped as his left leg stayed between my mine for support. His kiss was even deeper until it made my head hazy. A glimpse of lust sparked inside of his eyes and I bet he could see mine. too.

“This is not going to end up well…” I breathed against his lips. We were messy. His lips looked swollen from the sucking and the biting.

“I don’t care. Please, only this time.” He begged while locking his eyes on me. I wanted to stop him because he knew I had feelings for someone else. But his kisses, they were like a drug. It made me forget whatever happened around me and I knew he realized that he was a great kisser. None of  the girls or women could ever escape from it. None, including me. I didn’t take another second until I kissed him again. This time, I tried my best to dominate the situation. I tried to see how he would respond, and surprisingly he let me take the role. He surrendered inside my touches and he let me hold his collar tighter. He didn’t care as long as I didn’t stop.

“JESSE MCCREE!” I opened my eyes when that voice echoed inside my head. Someone shouted at both of us and I knew who had that voice. Jesse sighed and lazily looked at the person.

“Don’t you see I’m having fun here, Soldier 76?”

“Come with me! Now!” He demanded. Jack stood there with a tense body. I might have been delusional,  but he clenched his hands into fists and he was angry. Again, I couldn’t see his expression, but his frowning eyebrows. 

“Is it important?” Jesse asked, but no answer from Jack at all echoed through the room. We both knew he was furious about something and I didn’t want to assume anything. Jesse groaned in annoyance. 

“I’m coming…” Jesse took his fallen cape and glancee at me, standing still against the locker. He looked like he didn’t want to leave me. However, it didn’t stop him from giving me another deep kiss for a couple of seconds for Jack to see. “Later darlin’. I’ll see you soon.” He fixed his hat while smiling wide at me and walked towards Jack. Jack just looked at me for the last time and turned his body around as I watched them until they disappeared from the corner of my eyes. 

\-----

“Hey! Psssttt!” Jesse hissed at me. I looked up and saw him jump off the balcony from second floor. He rolled on the ground and stopped in front of me. I was in confusion when he grabbed my hand and asked me to run. He surely tried to escape from someone and he held my hand tightly, so I had no choice but to run with him. In this kind of weather, his hand felt warm and for some reason, I hoped he didn’t let it go.

“Fuck. This place isn’t big enough for us to hide.” He cursed while he kept himself busy finding a perfect place to hide.

“Who are you hiding from, anyway?” I asked. 

“Who else? That old man Soldier 76. He gave me a mission for one month to South America. One month! I’m not gonna do it! But he insisted. We fought for awhile but I had enough. So I ran off.” He shrugged. 

“Well isn’t it good? Somewhere tropical. I hate this wet and cold weather.”

“Damn true.” He stopped running. “But nah, I’m more worried about you. Who will wipe your tears if Soldier 76 makes you cry?” He chuckled. 

“I won’t cry.”

“Yeah. Don’t.” Jesse’s fingers ran through my hair and his palm rested on my cheek. His warmth flowed through me like a sun. 

“How about we hide in your room?” He suggested. I was surprised. It was an invitation. I knew his plan wasn’t just to hide. I could see it in his eyes. He looked at me in serious way. He didn’t budge at all. His hand held mine tighter. If I decline, his heart would shatter on the floor and I didn’t want to see him like that. 

“Sure.” There was a hint of doubt within my voice. I didn’t want to hurt Jesse, but I needed someone to hold me. So much I have to bear and I wanted a release. Yet once more, I hesitate. This wasn’t time to be selfish. I earned Jesse’s trust and I didn’t dare to throw it away. I would rather be alone than lose him. “No. Nevermind, I’m sorry, McCree. I can’t.” I looked away and tried to release his hand but he tightened it.

“Do you actually think about my feelings?” Jesse touched my chin and pulled it up to face him.  I bet he found the answer within my expression. “You thinking too much darlin’.” He kissed my eyelid and without my permission, Jesse swiftly swept me off the floor. He carried me like a bag of sand on his shoulder and quickly ran towards my room. I was about to scream but everyone would notice. So I kept my voice down for the sake of his reputation. 

“Jesse McCree! Put me down!” I hissed in embarrassment, but Jesse ignored me while whistling. He carefully avoided some people. Maybe he thought it would be a bad idea to let people know, or maybe they’d try to protect me from him. Otherwise, I was glad no one saw us. 

After we arrived, Jesse didn’t say anything. He put me down on the bed and started to see what was around. He was rather interested in my personal belongings. I let him rummage through my stuff, since I have nothing to hide. I sat on my bed while looking at Jesse who was still reading some of my papers. I was in a deep thought. Maybe all of my assumptions were wrong. He might actually only want to hide from Jack. I felt a bit of disappointment, but I guess I couldn’t do anything about it. So I stood up and decided to take a shower. 

My body felt sticky and I could smell odor from it. So I took my towel and clothes to change as I walked to the bathroom. “McCree. I’ll take a shower first. Go explore my tiny room and hide as long as you want.” I told him before I closed the bathroom door. I opened my clothes and threw them inside the basket. Unclasped my bra then took off my panties. I hummed while turning on the shower. Warm water fell onto my body and I sighed. It felt so good. When I was about to pump the liquid soap, I heard the bathroom door open. I gasped but decided to stand still while covering my body with my hands. That person entered the shower and kissed my neck while both hands encircled my wrist. I could feel his bare chest cling to my back. He was completely naked.

“Hello.” Jesse whispered on my earlobe. It sent shivers all over my body and I let him guide my hands off my breasts. He pumped some liquid soap and started to massage my back down to my buttock. He didn’t stop there. He went down my legs. Rubbed my thighs softly until my toes. I could feel my core starting to drip, and I knew Jesse noticed it. Yet he didn’t touch it. He played with me. He washed my stomach in circular motions. Up to my breasts. He fondled them lightly but didn’t focus at all on my peak. His erection slipped between my thighs and he slightly rubbed it on my folds. I was frustrated, but moans escaped from my mouth nonstop. Jesse wanted me to beg for him, but I didn’t want to beg. But it wasn’t that long until he touched my breast and played with its peak. I almost lost myself when he rubbed them slowly between his fingers. How shameful my moans echoing through the walls felt. 

“McCree please… stop it.” I begged. He didn’t care. He still kissed my neck down to my shoulder. 

“Hm? You want me to stop?” I felt Jesse lips turn into a smirk. 

“Stop teasing me.” I hold both his hands and turn my body to face him. Jesse looked absolutely gorgeous. His tan skin, his broad chest and his toned muscles. It also included his smile and the way he combed his wet hair aside. He knew all the right moves to make all of the girls fall on their knees for him. I just hoped I didn’t open my mouth too wide for him to know how I was really mesmerized with his charm.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him on the wall. We opened up our mouths and started to kiss deeply while both his hands cupped my ass. Squeezing them as he was trying to hold my weight. His length laid on my stomach felt hot. His eyes darkened as he wanted to devour me.

“Slowly. I haven’t done it in years.” I kissed his chest and Jesse nodded. He guided my arms to circle his neck and my legs to wrap around his waist. He lifted me out of the shower without releasing his kiss. He walked slowly and carefully, until we reached the bed. Jesse put me down and climbed on me. Then his fingers trailed the side of my body, down to my thighs and between them. I let out low moans when his fingers slid between my folds. Rubbed it for a while and one finger entered my core. I squirmed and tried to find something to grab. Jesse chuckled and told me to hold his waist as he proceeded to put one more finger inside. When his thumb touched and played with my clit, I began to moan even louder so clasped my mouth with my hand.

“Let me hear it.” Jesse touched my hand lightly and put it aside. He held it down to the bed. “You don’t know… How long I’ve been aching for this.” He rubbed my swollen clit. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly. My breath getting heavier because Jesse didn’t give me any breaks. He rather enjoyed my expression. Especially when he pumped faster. “Beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

“McCree I’m… so close…” I could barely talk. My mind blurred as the pleasure took over. He thrusted his fingers relentlessly.

“Call me Jesse.” His fingers’ paces were slowing down. He didn’t give a damn of how messy and close my orgasm was. So I have no choice to follow his command.

“Jesse. Please let me come. Please.” I was breathless. Jesse smiled wider, showing his perfect teeth. He pulled both of his fingers from my sex and he immediately bent down to lower his mouth. He pushed aside and positioned his head between my legs. I gasped when his tongue entered my core. It was too much and I cried in pleasure. Two fingers helped him to spread my folds wider and let his tongue dart so he could suck the life out of me. Although this time, he wouldn’t stop even a second as to ensure I was left wanting him.

“Come darlin’. Come for me.” Jesse hummed and all of the sudden I couldn’t help it,  but arched myself back. The blood and pleasure rushed down my body. I called his name a couple times and Jesse couldn’t wait to kiss my mouth to let me taste my own juices. “You’re perfectly made.” He said it between our kisses.

“I want to return the favor.” I tried to catch my breath. Jesse laughed and he shook his head.

“No. I want you to enjoy yourself. It’s a tempting offer but not today.” He kissed my forehead like I was his lover. It was warm and comforting. After that he started again from my lips down to my neck and my breast. I looked down as he proceed to swallow my whole nipple with his mouth. Tongue swirled on its peak while one of his free hands touched the other one, fondling it gently. My nipples got hard and he bit one lightly. It made me moan and pleaded for him to give me more. I couldn’t deny how good he was. He managed to make me squirm so many times under his touch. However, I was at my limit. I didn’t want more but he kept teasing me. So I flipped our bodies upside down. 

“Whoa. Whoa.” Jesse didn’t expect that. He was stoked for a while to process what just happened. I blew my hair that covered my face.

“Too slow. I can’t wait any longer.”

“So aggressive.” Jesse grinned even wider. There was a flash of excitement in his eyes. I positioned myself so I sat on his stomach while looking back at his length behind me that was already covered by pre-cum. He growled when I touched its tip and stroked it a couple times. It was fascinating to see Jesse’s expression. I slowly moved on his cock and I was nervous. His hot erection touched my entrance and I took my chance to slip it slowly inside me. I held my breath as Jesse’s cock spread out my core. It stung a little bit, but I kept going until finally I felt the fullness inside my stomach. Jesse groaned a couple times. He covered his eyes with his metal hand.

“Stop. Stop. Stop. Don’t move.” Jesse held firmly onto my waist with his free hand.

“Why?” I inhaled, trying to make myself used to his length inside me. 

“You’re too tight. One more stroke and I’ll cum.” He warned me but I didn’t listen. At this state, I couldn’t last that long either. I moved up and down slowly. I grabbed both of his hands and tangled his fingers with mine. I moaned louder and so did Jesse. The expression he made was gorgeous. He looked defeated but at the same time his cock twitched, which showed that he enjoyed this more than he thought. Between his groans, he sat up to reach my mouth. His waist now joined my rhythm. His hands did not idle. One metal hand held my body to get closer to him and one tried to find where my clit was. The moment he found it, I arched back. I couldn’t hold any longer. 

“Jesse! I’m so...!”

“Me too darlin’. Come with me.” Jesse mumbled on my neck. He indeed would make a hickey there. I screamed his name as my walls tightened up around his cock. Jesse came afterwards. His waist buckled uncontrollably, then he filled me up with his hot liquid inside my core, painting my walls white. My body shivered and I held his shoulders tight as we fell together on the bed. I rolled beside him and looked at the ceiling. Jesse didn’t say anything. I could only hear both of us as we tried to even out our breath. 

“I almost lost in that round.” Jesse suddenly broke the silence.

“Do you think this is a match?” I chuckled.

“I thought it wasn’t until you flipped me over.”

“You dislike it?”

“No. I…” Jesse’s stare met mine. “You… are amazing.” His brown eyes seemed honest.

“Thank you and you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Jesse flushed and I could feel my face getting hotter. I wasn’t the best at these kind of things. I just tried to be open with my emotion and feelings.

“Soldier 76 is blind to miss someone beautiful like you. Well, he might be blind. Who knows.” Jesse rose up and  gathered his stuff on the floor. After that, he simply put his clothes near him and sat on the edge of the bed. He didn’t look at me and there was a sad tone in his voice. At first, everything was fine. Until something was crawling inside my heart. Although both of us agreed with it, it didn’t change the fact that I used Jesse for my own release. I should have thought more about his feelings. 

I crawled on the bed and hugged Jesse from behind. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t do this to you.” Jesse still didn’t move but I heard him inhale a couple of times. 

“I do really like you. I do.” He snorted as he turned his back on me and hugged my head lightly. He snuggled his nose in my hair and sighed. “It can’t be helped. I also shouldn’t suggest anything you don’t want, but I wanted you so badly.” I didn’t remember how long I’d been in Jesse’s embrace. We talked and we laughed. That’s how Jesse’s comfort actually affected my heart. It was with his humble appearance and personality. Although I didn’t forget that he was a jerk who wanted to kill me. But now, I didn’t even care. Everything changed and the walls built broke down little by little.

“I need to get cleaned up.” Jesse stood up, yawned and stretched. He glanced at me over his shoulder and smirked. “Care to join?”

“Is it round two?”

“You can say so.” He shrugged and opened the bathroom door with me followed him from behind. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys! Not as sad as before but well, I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Btw, my first smut ever and I don't know if I'm doing it right, so be kind to me bois. (I'm also a virgin. GG.)  
> Let me know what you're thinking about this chapter and maybe some suggestions! I love when you guys leave me a comment! <3
> 
> I also did not think that I will make such a long story like this... @_@ almost 50k! wtffff!
> 
> Thank you for both my editors! Elias and Lexi! Can't thank you enough! LOVE U GAIZ!


	10. FIGHT

“Okay guys. I need to go now. Why doesn’t anyone look sad?” Jesse sighed. He was standing in front of the helicopter. The engine was roaring and ready to take off. At the end, Jesse couldn’t escape his fate to his operation in North America.

 

“It’s only 1 month Jesse.” Fareeha rolled her eyes.

 

“But what if I die?” Jesse still unsatisfied by people's reactions.

 

“You’ll be fine.” Ana poked his shoulder. “Now go.” She hushed him and he groaned in disappointment. Then Jesse’s eyes found mine. He smiled wider and walked towards me.

 

“Don’t be sad.”

 

“I’m not.” I said it almost too firm that Jesse’s expression turned 180 degrees. “I’m just kidding, silly cowboy.”

 

“Ya know my numbers. Something happens, give me a holler.” Jesse hugged me tight. He kissed my cheek then pulled off. “Don’t be a naughty girl, and take care.”

 

“What is that suppose to mean?” I felt my brows furrow.

 

“Nevermind. Gotta go. See you in one month darlin’.” He waved to me while entering the helicopter. He lowered his hat and winked at all of us as the helicopters door closed. I waved back at him when the helicopter departed and, secretly wished for him to stay safe until he returns. 

 

It felt boring when Jesse wasn’t around. Especially when the Junkers weren’t around since their contract was done and Winston postponed the extended one for the next couple of weeks. I guess Winston could see my frustration of being useless, staying at the base, no mission allowed without Jack's advisory, and for the most of it, was the invaluable information I gave to them. A lot of it turned invalid since Reaper knew my real identity. The news must be everywhere inside Talon. That (F/N) (L/N) was alive and still deadly. This made Talon way more precatious than before, and changed their outlook on everything.

 

So Winston offered me some work to do. He assigned me the task of rearranging his bookcase, and help him with his research which I totally didn’t understand. However, I wouldn’t decline since it was the best distraction I had. Then Torbjorn offered me a task, to be his assistant for doing his extreme experiment.

 

“Something on your mind lately. Heh. What’s wrong dear?” Torbjorn talked behind his helmet while I was sitting beside him, holding the steels for him to weld. 

 

“I’m just bored.” I snorted. “It’s fine now, at least you gave me some work to do.”

 

“Actually, I don’t need someone to hold the steels. But the company is not all bad.” He shrugged and I smiled behind my helmet.

 

“By the way, that armor looks good. I would like to wear it next time.” I pointed at a set of armor that sat on the corner of his workshop. 

 

“Hahahaha! At last someone understands its beauty!” He laughed, proud of his own work. “But that one is a bit heavy. I have a better one if you're interested.”

 

“Do I have to pay for it?”

 

“Just accept it as a gift for saving our dear Ana.”

 

I didn’t expect all the gratitude I gained from saving Ana Amari’s life. Sometimes I felt I didn’t deserve it, but everyone constantly thanked me every time they had the chance. Ana Amari is sure to be a person who lives up to the old Overwatch. Her presence is important and she brought warmth to everyone. Especially for Jack.

 

Once a week both Ana and Jack would go on a mission together. It took me so long until I realized I was jealous of them. It was funny at first, to think I could be jealous and I denied it a lot of the time until Jesse pointed it out to me. Now every time I saw them together, I couldn’t help but clench my hands tightly until the pain reminded me to think about something else. Although it never worked.

 

Thankfully, another thing I could do to forget about that, was morning training every couple of days with Genji and lately, Fareeha joined us. She is unexpectedly really good in close combat, it made her a good partner to spar with. 

 

“If I could have body enchantments like you Genji.” I took a moment to even out my breath while Genji gave me a bottle of water to drink.

 

“Hahaha. Don’t ask for it.” Genji laughed and Fareeha nodded in agreement. “It has a lot of advantages but it's not as worth it as it seems.”

 

“I’m hungry. Should we have lunch together?” Fareeha took the towel and wiped her sweat, her eyes moved to me then Genji, waiting for an answer.

 

“I don’t mind.” I shrugged. “Genji, your system allows you to eat, right?” I asked him while we were walking through the kitchen from the training ground, just the three of us.

 

“Yes of course. My tongue still works, but it doesn’t fill my hunger, so whatever goes inside, it will end up like regular human’s digestion.”

 

“How about your reproductive system? Do you still have one?” I said bluntly, it made Genji choke on his saliva. He coughed and cleared his throat while Fareeha giggled nonstop. 

 

“Do we… have to talk about that?” Genji’s face turned red.

 

“Are you kidding me? Of course we have to…” Fareeha teased him even more. “Tell her how our beloved Doctor Zeigler made you a…” Before she could finish it, Genji hold Fahehaa’s mouth with his hands. 

 

“So Angela made you a… Cybernetic… Cock?” I continued it myself. Genji couldn’t hide his embarrassment, it made Fareeha laugh harder.

 

“Stop. Stop. Stop.” He waved his hands in surrender, although it didn’t stop my curiosity, so I kept throwing him questions until we finished our lunch end. I learned so much from them, the more I know, the more I felt like there was a bond between us. Experiencing a new thing like friendship wasn’t that bad. However, it made me weaker and I was aware that someday I would regret it.

 

One day, on a very strange morning, someone knocked on my door. I just finished my shower and was ready for training. I didn’t get many guest, so I figured it was Genji. I thought we agreed to meet up straight at the training ground. Without answering the person, I quickly jumped to answer the door.

 

“Genji, I thought we’re going to…” I hovered my eyes to the person and found Jack standing right there, with his long sleeved black shirt, it was tight enough that I could see his perfect muscles. He wore his usual mask and cold shoulder. He looked stunning as usual, but his attitude put  me in bad mood.

 

“Why you are here, Morrison?” I said with hate coating my tone. 

 

“I will replace Genji.” he didn’t seem annoyed with the way I talked, otherwise, he would be more arrogant. “I got a misson in 2 days with Ana. I need a warm up and you’ll help me.”

 

He knew I couldn’t say no. He owned me like i was his pet. “Okay. Let’s go.”

 

\-----

 

I shouted loudly as I threw Jack’s body to the training ground. I continued my onslaught until i left him battered and defeated. No one around but us. So at least he didn’t have to look like a fool whenever I shut him down. No matter how much he tried, he would never take me down. He has strength, but he knew I was his counter, that my moves are smoother and my flexibility never allowed him to catch me.

 

“Are you trying to break my bones before my mission starts?” Jack finally spoke but I ignored him. He tried to stand, hand on his knee as he groaned in pain. He could see I wasn’t playing around, that there was a lot of anger in my eyes. But he didn’t know, if I didn’t pull out this hatred stare and focus on the bad sides of him, I would be melting down. He didn’t know how happy I was just to slightly touch him, to talk to him, to see him closer than the past few weeks. To be just with him and only him. Wishing I could see his baby blue eyes and drown inside them again.

 

Jack went back to his stance and we started the spar again. This time he managed to flip me over and hurt my shoulder. I hissed then jumped on him, gave a spin kick that caught him off guard. It landed on his stomach in full force. He grunted and took a few steps back.

 

“You won’t get away from this.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Are you doing this on purpose?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

My answer made him furious. His brows furrowed, his skin turned red and his hands clenched tighter. Without warning, he ran to me with a jab flying to strike me, but I was ready. So I dodged it and gave him a smack on the side of his arm. I took that time to hold his hand and slip it behind his back while my other hand circled his neck. He wasn’t fast enough to land a counter strike as I tighted my grip on his neck, strong enough to make him kneel. I released him and he coughed hard. I knew I was out of line.

 

“I’m didn’t mean to...” I muttered as I extended my hands to help him, but he used my vulnerability to grab my hand and swing me down on the floor. I landed with a loud thud that sent a shock of pain through my whole body. I blinked a couple times to understand what just happened. 

 

“You fucking… Old man.” I recovered a second later and retaliated, but he caught it with his hand. However, I didn’t give him time to reflect another one and punched his jawline hard. This wasn’t spar anymore, this was a fight. “You think you can beat me?! What a joke!”

 

“Shut your mouth, woman!” Jack didn’t hesitate to throw himself on me. We rolled on the floor and fought like kids. No one wanted to surrender. No one cared about bruises. “You egotistic bastard!” I held his head between my thighs as he tried to get me to let it go with both of his hands. Jack mumbled something, maybe curses or something else but I couldn’t hear it. When he bit my thigh, I screamed and released the lock. He quickly sat on my body although luckily I was fast enough to circle my legs around, to prevent him from locking my moves.

 

“Stop it!” He commanded while trying to catch both of my hands that was trying to hit him. 

 

“Once I beat you!” I managed to escape his grip, grabbed his hair and hit his head with my forehead. Which I regretted a second later because of the painful impact. I rolled aside as I rubbed my forehead. “Your head shows your stubbornness, Morrison!”

 

I saw Jack still groaning and touching his red forehead. But after a while he laid on the ground motionless. I bet there were abunch of bruises everywhere on his body, more than what I have. We were staying still, looking at the glass ceiling with only clouds and no sunlight can go through. The silence felt uncomfortable because I have a lot of things to ask him, but I was afraid it would make more distance between us. The fact that it was a one sided love... Love? I couldn’t help to laugh on that stupid word. This was unbelievable. I didn’t even understand my own feelings, the word love is too strange in my mind, but nothing could describe it perfectly for what I felt to Jack.

 

“Hahaha…” I was unintentionally laughing while waking up, but suddenly Jack grabbed my wrist and made me fall again to the ground. I was about to protest then I gasped when Jack jumped on top of me. This time with no force involved. He touched the side of his mask and placed it down aside. My dream came true, to see that pair of beautiful eyes looking straight at me. I could see his face getting closer, now that his eyes pursued where my lips were. He kissed my forehead lightly, my eyes down to my nose and ended on my lips.

 

Unlike our last kiss, this one felt unsure. Jack wasn’t planning this part and neither did I. He licked my lips for permission to enter inside my mouth and I welcomed it, open my mouth and let his tongue slide inside. His hand grabbed the back of my neck and slipped the other one between my hair. I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to touch his pretty white hair, so I tangled my fingers on it. One hand curled behind his neck, got him closer until his chest met mine. Biting and licking it, he trailed every shape of my lips. I didn’t expect such a gentle kiss from him in an unexpected time and place.

 

“Where did he touch you?” Jack talked as he got down to kiss my jawline and neck.

 

“What?” I opened my eyes, still gathering myself that sunk too deep inside his kiss.

 

“Where did McCree touch you?”

 

I blinked and immediately pushed Jack away from me but he caught my wrists, holding them tighter. He stared down at me, his expression changed. There was anger and disappointment on his face.

 

“You were there?”

 

“You both entered your room. Yes I saw.”

 

“It’s none of your business.” I struggled but he locked my body tightly. “Let me go!”

 

“So this is your plan? After you failed to seduce me, now you’re going after McCree?!” He barked at me. I was out of words. I lost them all. He was being unreasonable, out of his mind, his anger took off his logic.

 

“How could you! Jesse is a good person! I wouldn’t even dare to hurt him and what the fuck is wrong with you?! Let me go, Morrison!” His word hurt more than I thought, but I have to stay strong, hold my tears and I would not let them fall. “LET ME GO!” I screamed and it made Jack’s body tense, soften his grip, and lower his guard. I used that time to roughly break his grasp, kick the floor to create distance from him. I took a deep breath because a sudden memory came to screw my mind. My father’s figure came from Jack’s form and I trembled, tried to convince myself that this was only my own imagination but it seemed so real that my legs kept shaking.

 

My father crawled and held both my wrist as I shrieked in fear. I struggled to release myself from him, but the hand was too strong that I had no more strength but to let him take me. Panic took me as I started to kick both of my legs but I couldn’t scream, like there was a lump in my throat. My father still held me down and at the end released my wrists. It still didn’t calm me down. It felt like that day when he dragged me inside the small room just to be punished. I told myself a thousand times that this wasn’t real, but he was still there, staring down at me. I knocked my head a couple of times, wishing this was only a dream.

 

Once more he moved and I flinched. I held my knees tighter, but I realized that the person was no longer my father as he wrapped his arms around me. The huge arms circled my body, gently, warmly. One of his hands brought my face on the crook of his collarbone, fingers slipped between my hair. The touch of this man slowly brought back my breath in rhythm, erasing my father’s figure slowly, all the fears and sick memories about him. I relaxed myself on his embrace, that I really missed.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jack’s voice cracked. He nuzzled his head on my hair. “I’m so sorry.” He apologized a lot while he patted my shoulder down to my back. Now that I was calmer, this time I felt Jack’s body tremble. I hugged him back, snuggled deeper on his chest.

 

“I’m okay now.”

 

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

“I understand that you’re upset.” 

 

“It isn’t an excuse to treat you like that.”

 

“You know that I like you, Jack.” I boldly said it. I didn’t realize my heart was beating so hard afterward. “It bothered you. I know and I’m sorry.” Jack didn’t reply so I continue talking. “And between me and McCree, It was my fault that I needed a release and Jesse was only there to offer me comfort. But I promise you, it wasn’t for any plan.”

 

He pushed me gently so he could see gaze into my eyes, then he laid his head on my shoulder. He stayed there for a long time. He seem to be thinking about something. I stayed still, hands still circling his waist. “I thought I was crazy, to fall for someone like you.” He finally said, breaking the silence. I was stoked for a moment. Rewind everything he said. 

 

“A hostage. An assassin. An enemy.” Jack said it quietly. “I’m afraid because I was the one who put the deadly device inside you. Every night I saw you curling inside the bathtub, looking afraid and I only wish I could erase the nightmares but I was a coward. I didn’t dare to embrace you just because you were Gabriel’s lover.” He stopped. “The man who betrayed us all.”

 

“I wasn’t any better than him.”

 

“I’m aware of it.” He lifted his head, stared me in the eyes. I took that time to trace his fine lines and the scars on his face. I avoided his stare because he might see through my mind. “But you changed yourself and everyone around you, that now I’m no longer sure if you’re our enemy anymore.” His fingers cupped my cheeks as I saw his eyes lingering on my mouth. Then he kissed me again, slower, sweeter.

 

“Morrison...” I called his name between our kisses.

 

“Jack… But only when we’re alone.” I could feel his breath on my face.

 

I chuckled. “Jack.” I repeatedly called his name in low tone and I could see his face softened. No more furrowed eyes and he looked calm like what he always showed in front of Ana. His smile and his eyes showed a sweeter side of him. It was a surprise and I didn’t expect it, it brought goosebumps on my skin. I reached his face slowly, felt my hands trembled and Jack noticed it. He held them and let them rest on his cheeks as he closed his eyes like he was enjoying the warmth of my hand. 

 

Both of us jumped up when we heard steps not far from the training ground. Jack looked panicked for a moment and put his mask back on. The steps got closer and the door behind us opened as some new recruits entered the room. Once they noticed, they immediately salute to the  both of us.

 

“Is this room taken, sir?” The guy on the middle with red hair asked politely to Jack. 

 

“No soldiers, you have permission to use it.” Jack said it firmly while returning the salute. 

 

Without saying another word, I walked outside with Jack in front of me. Leaving the cadets to use and practice at the training center. Most of their eyes following us until we were gone far from sight, I wondered if it was because of my presence or Jack’s hand that was holding mine. I think it was both.

 

“Jack. Do you know that you’re holding my hand?” I was talking while we were walking down the corridor. Some people that walked around stopped for a moment to look at us. Angela was there and gasped, she held her mouth in surprise. I didn’t know if it was a bad thing or not. Fareeha bumped us and she silently winked at me without Jack noticing.

 

“Yea. I know.” He hummed, ignoring Winston who drop his peanut butter after seeing us.

 

“Oh. Are you fine with it?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Bad reputation? For falling to a former criminal?”

 

He didn’t reply immediately. He walked in a fast pace, he didn’t stop until we reached the front of his room. Without saying anything else, he opened his door and dragged me in. This was the first time I entered his personal room. It's painted with white and grey, has two rooms, one for the bedroom and one for the living room with a small kitchen and a balcony that showed the pine forest scenery. I was impressed by how neat his room was and how organized his stuff was. Although some papers were piled up on his coffee table near the sofa.

 

I was still confused why Jack took his time to remove his mask and put it neatly on the side of his bed. He glanced at me for a second then walked in the small kitchen in his room, got both of us some water. He passed the glass to me and I didn’t realize how thirsty I was until I took the first gulp. Jack sat beside me on the sofa, made a bit of distance between us, rested himself with crossed arms. His blue eyes bore on my figure.

 

“I don’t care. Let them talk. Besides, I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He drank his water, eyes still on me.

 

“What makes you think I’m yours now?”

 

“Because I’ll mark you soon.” Jack said it confidently almost too cocky, that it suddenly annoyed me.

 

“You think I’ll agree to that?” I raised one a brow. 

 

“Of course.”

 

“Yesterday you ignored me and now you have plans on marking me?! Nevermind, forget it.” I rolled my eyes, tried to stand up before Jack pulled me back onto sofa. I bumped back and he narrowed our distance.  “Could you be a good girl for a second?”

 

“No. I can’t.”

 

“This woman.” He sounded irritated, shook his head and sighed. Then he loosened his grip and with his free hand swiped my hair back and down to my jawline. “And here I am, falling for someone I didn’t expect.” The way he said the words were smooth and sweet, I thought it was easy for him to say it until I felt his hand tremble. The expression I never saw before, his red ears and rosy cheeks. His eyes couldn’t lie, his sweaty hands couldn’t hide his nervousness. 

 

Meanwhile, I felt so many feelings dwell inside me, it was something no one ever said to me. It brought tears but I held them back. I sniffed and turned my face away, covered it with my hand. The tears were pooling on the corner of my eyes. Stupid Jack was going to make me cry like a baby. 

 

“Hey. Say something.” He shook my hand. I ignored him because I was still overwhelmed by my own feelings. I believed my face turned bright red and I didn’t want him to see it. However, he didn’t let me ignore him. He held his stare to get something out of me. I groaned in frustration. 

 

“Stupid old man, stop saying embarrassing things!”

 

“Do you know how much courage I have to put up for saying that?!”

 

“I bet it’s easier for you!”

 

“Look! I haven’t dated any woman in like… decades!”

 

“Lies.” I didn’t want to believe it. “How about Ana?

 

“Are you jealous of her?”

 

“No, of course I’m not.” I said it in a sarcastic way. “The way you talked to her. The way you treated her. The way you laughed with her. So different,. I… never see you like that.” I mumbled, I didn’t dare to face Jack’s stare, I wondered if I did sound like a pathetic jealous person. But Jack suddenly laughed and it annoyed me.

 

“You think it’s funny, Jack Morrison?” I gritted my teeth, but then Jack’s hand rest on my head, patted me gently. It sent a warmth that calmed me down.

 

“To see you jealous? Yes.” He smirked. “And no, I don’t have any feelings for Ana. She is my best friend and a partner, but it stops there. Does that make you feel any better?”

 

“Somewhat.”

 

“Good.” Jack pulled me off and rest his head on my lap, adjusted himself, then crossed his feet on the edge of the sofa. His eyes stared deep and slowly closed. “Let me rest for a while.”

 

“I have things to do.” I complained but Jack suddenly opened his eyes, stared at me sharply. He didn’t want me to reject him, that was for sure. I didn’t move nor said another word. He pulled a small smile and closed his eyes again. I sighed and put one of my hands on Jack’s chest as he wrapped it around his fingers.

 

“Dinner with me tonight.” He whispered with his eyes closed. I didn’t reply, so he gripped my hand so hard it hurt.

 

“Yes! Yes! Now sleep, old man! Geez!” I groaned. He knew I had a soft spot for him. That time, I realized that I was a good girl after all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heelllooo everyoneee! How are you?? I'm basically so depressed here, because of school. Lot of bad things happen and I just hope everything will be fine soon! Wish me luck!
> 
> At the end, I'm able to finish this chapter even if it took so long and of course thanks to Eli and Lexi to edit this chapter. I just have to put their name everytime because they're awesome editors, and of course for you guys who enjoy reading this fanfic! 9k+ hits and 300+ kudos! ;w; Thank you! Thank you!
> 
> This is the best thing I can do with the story so far with Jack. I hope you enjoy it, although some reaperxreader fans might kill me. BUT DON'T BE SAD! There will be time when he will pops out! Aaaannddd, I'll make multiple endings with our love interest! I'm thinking about making 4 endings, of course for Jack, Gabriel and Jesse. The other one, maybe she'll end up alone or with someone else (My editor Eli said to match the reader with Widowmaker, but NOPE! NOPE! I rejected him, don't worry). COUGH. Do you actually agree with it? or against it? Tell me in the comment below!


	11. VISITOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I had a conflict in my story, the last one I wrote wasn't really what I wanted. I didn't know what change it, but now I'm back to my original plan.
> 
> Few first paragraphs and some in this chapter you probably read already in last chapter, but some part, especially the ending are different. Now that the main plot is coming through and no longer a boring filler. So enjoy!

  
Days flew by filled with joy. It was almost too calm and safe. The kindness and gentleness shined from people around me, changed me and I didn’t deny it, I embrace it. Although I still didn’t understand some things, I learned them slowly. Genji and Fareeha been my close friends. Torbjorn considered me as his student while Winston's gladly to have me as a teatime friend on the evening. The good news was the Junkers would be back to the base in 2 weeks and Jesse would return in 1 week from his current mission. I wasn’t close to the kids like the guy from Brazil called Lucio and a young lady from Korea named Hana Song. They both were good although sometimes they bullied Jack and I was actually enjoying seeing it more than I thought.

Dinner's always there at Jack’s room. He wanted me to stay in his room but I refused, so I came back to my own when the time came to sleep. Even tho Jack said he would mark me soon, he didn’t do it. He sometimes just kissed me and stopped when everything was getting hotter. I didn’t mind. He might have his own reasons and I didn’t want to rush him. It wasn’t urgent for me and I didn’t bother to ask either.

“So Ana knew your identity?” At last I asked it after one week of keeping it to myself while cutting the carrots down.

“It wasn’t that hard for her.” Jack sounded like he was ready for the question as he stir the stew clockwise. “She saw a mole on my chest. Then she found out it was me.”

“She found a mole? On your chest?” I repeated Jack’s words. Turned to him with the knife on my hand. He looked down at the knife and took a step back.

“I was badly injured.” He cleared his throat.

“Okay. How about before that?”

“I liked to train shirtless back at the Old Overwatch.”

“Shirtless?”

“All women were crazy about it.”

“I couldn’t believe it.” I rolled my eyes and lowered my knife.

“How about you? Were you swinging that hips of yours to some young punks?”

“No such things. Back in Talon everyone saw me as a monster rather than a woman.” I turned back to the cutting board and chopped the potatoes. I stopped there because I didn’t want to talk about Gabriel in front of Jack. We never talked about him since the last time we fought and Jack never brought up his name ever since. I knew the anger's still there and the hatred still swallowing his mind. He still has the will to kill Gabriel Reyes and to avenge what Gabriel had done in the past. It was something no one could ever change and the day would come for me to help Jack, dust away Talon from the earth.

A pair of huge arms circled on my shoulder and Jack’s jaw rested on my head. I felt his sympathy, that he cared about me. Slowly he kissed the side of my head and side ear. Down to my cheek. I turn my head and found his lips while his hands went down my waist. At the first time, it was slow and like always, it got more intense. There was desire involved. I knew Jack would stop immediately after this. But I was surprised this time he didn’t stop. Since his hands slipped under my shirt, pulled up until it showed my sport bra, and touched the side of my breast.

I released my hand from the knife and pushed him back gently, so my body could face him. I felt his erection below my stomach, warm and hard. I gasped inside his kiss while his hands pushed my sport bra up above my breast and cupped them gently. Too much feelings to handle, I forgot that my hands were idle on the edge of the counter. So I reached Jack’s black long sleeve shirt and tried to pull it off his body. Then everything stopped. Jack released his kiss and looked away. His hands rested on the counter and I saw them clench. I couldn’t think for a moment. I was confused. Lot of questions in my mind, about the pain in my chest and about everything Jack thinks about me.

I fixed my bra and my shirt down. Pushed Jack’s hand that caged me then went back to the stew we were making. I stir them slowly while Jack still stood at the same place. I took the carrots and potatoes then mixed them together inside the stew. We were standing there without words for a long time while I was just trying to focus on dinner, rather than to think about what just happen.

“It’s done, let’s eat.” I gently put my hand on his shoulder.

“(Y/N).” Jack called me. “I’m sorry. I…”

“What are you sorry about? Come, before it gets cold.” I reached his hand and guided him to the sofa. The dinner was ready on the coffee table since we have no proper dining room. We ate in silence, watching some news in the television. Although Jack’s blue eyes mostly fell down to his food. After dinner, Jack decided to wash the whole dish while I was sitting on the sofa, thinking if this was the perfect time to leave.

“I’m going back. See you tomorrow.” I stood up and walked to the door, turned the knob. Jack didn’t say or even look at me. I shook my head because I couldn’t get all of these worries out of my head. I convinced myself that Jack has his own reason but this time I felt something wrong. Was it about me? Was he still doubting himself? That this was all a mistake? I wanted to know, badly, but maybe not tonight. Maybe some other day, when I wasn’t too emotional. Tears ran down without warning and I was about to slip away when Jack’s hand hold the door and closed it.

“Look at me.”

“No.” I swept my tears, tried so hard not sobbing. Why would he always see me in this vulnerable state?

“(Y/N)” The way Jack called my name sounded too sweet, but I wouldn’t fall for it.

“No.” I kept my word and nothing could change it . Jack was too impatient for this kind of thing and thought gentle persuasion won’t work on me. So he wrapped both his hands on my waist from behind and lift me up.

“What the hell! Jack!” I struggled and kicked the air. There was so many moves I could do to release myself, but this wasn’t a fight, so I didn’t do it. He dragged me away from the door and straight to his bed. He threw me on the bed and I bumped my face on it first. Before I could recover myself, Jack already positioned himself above me, held my wrists tight, caged me with his strong body. Jack planted some kisses to the side of my neck. Once, twice, to make me stop struggling from his grasp and it did work. I did surrender on his touch. Although I still wasn’t sure what will happen next.

“Look at me.” He said it with a deep voice beside my earlobe. I groaned and took a while to make me nod. He loosen up his grip then pulled himself up a bit, making room for me to turn my body. I hate to see his blue eyes, now that they could read everything in my mind. Both his eyes bore on mine with glimpse of sadness. His hands cupped my face and swept the remaining tears with his thumbs.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t ready yet. I was anxious and nervous.” He explained.

“You’re talking like you’re a virgin.”

“Guess how long I haven’t done it”

“One month.” I guessed. Jack raised his eyebrows and he has slightly disappointment in his expression.

“Seven years.” He corrected me. I was shocked for a moment.

“Seven years?! Seven fucking years, Jack?”

“I don’t know if I still had it in me.”

“You know I can count how many times I’ve done it. And you don’t have to worry about it. We could take it slowly.” I brushed my hand on his cheek and he kissed my palm gently. “I thought you just don’t like me that much.”

Jack didn’t respond to that statement, though he only stared at me. Sharply. Clearly. He has no plan to let me go like before and his eyes darkened for he wouldn’t stop to embrace me tonight. He licked my mouth and kissed me deeply. He opened my mouth and played with my tongue, so I let him. I didn’t waste my time to see the truth, so I rolled up his black long sleeves shirt and Jack helped me to pull it off. He threw his shirt on the ground as I amazed by his feature. This was the first time, I saw him shirtless and saw his little mole on his chest, speechless to see his divine abs. So many scars from his old and new wars, proved that he did his duty to serve people. He didn’t care about my stare as he pulled my shirt and pants down, until I realized i was only left with my undergarments. But he didn’t stop there. My sport bra also flew to the corner of my room and he dragged my panties down in a rush.

Jack stepped away, no words came from him when he saw me fully naked. His eyes showed desire, power to swallow me. He was a beast who was ready to eat his prey. He pulled my legs and guided them to sit on the side of his waist. Kissed me again and brushed his rough hand on my breast. I moaned as he pulled my nipple between his fingers. His thumb rubbed my peak in circular motion. His mouth went down to my jawline, my chest and ended up sucking the other nipple gently then gave it a light bite until they were rock hard.

“Jack. You don’t have to do this.” I said it then gasp when he rolled my peak with his tongue. Jack breaths above my skin made me shiver. It sent hot radiance through my body. He didn’t say anything but both hand still working on my breast. He seemed to enjoy my moans that was getting louder. After a while he went back to close my mouth, played with my tongue once again and rested both his hands on my hipbones.

Jack didn’t answer and kept his work to pleasure me. He went down and put my left leg on his shoulder. Kiss my inner thigh a couple times. Left some marks to tease me first. But he wouldn’t let me wait again. So one digit entered inside me and started pumping slowly. I couldn’t suppress my moans as Jack put another digit and slide them faster. He didn’t have to watch down his work cause he rather watch my blushing face that he rarely see, proud how he could make me whimper.

I clung my hands tight on the bed sheets as Jack lowered his head and sucked my clit. I cried because of the overwhelmed sensation, felt the pleasure building up fast and intense. This was too much for me, especially when I did it with Jack, the man that I wanted for so long.  
  
“Eyes on me.” Jack said it firmly after pulling out his mouth from my entrance. I hate to follow orders, but his voice rough and raspy, strangely, it made me completely give in to all the words he say. I sat on while seeing Jack work on my core. The way he licked and played with my swollen clit.

It was embarrassing, I never seen it this close and personal. The way he leaked and messed around with my core were kind of skill achieved by experience. He knew the spot and happily made me squirm everytime. His mouth and chin coated with my sheer liquid. He knew I was close, pumping his fingers faster as he sucked my clit hard, curling his fingertips to find my sensitive spot. Everything seemed blur and my mind clouded by the pleasure. I felt my climax coming hard and fast, rushed down from my head to toe. I screamed his name loudly as my body was losing its control. I fell down back to the bed and Jack crawled on me, putting his fingers on my mouth. Without any complain, I licked and tasted myself until they were clean. Jack looked amused and even more excited while watching me suck his fingers.

“Fuck.” He cursed.

“Why? Do you like it when I do this?”

“Yes. Madly.” Jack kissed the side of my mouth while his other hand tried to unbuckle his pants. I helped him to remove it fast and I could feel my face burning when I saw his length. I gasped just because his tip touching my folds and rubbed my clit in slow pace. I was too impatient with this tease but Jack might be taking his time after 7 years of not doing it. So I had to bite my lip and hold my desire to move my hips. Jack saw my desperate face and smirked. He thrust slowly inside me, stretching my walls. His length so warm and hard.

Jack groaned in ecstasy while I was moaning on how full my inside were. His thrusts slow but it was enough to make me cry out loud. This moment I felt a hesitant in Jack’s moves and all sudden his body shudder, his cock twitching. He stopped moving and clenched his hands. I blinked a couple of times before feeling his warm seeds flooding inside. He fell on my body a moment later, heavy breathes and heart beat fast. Jack didn’t say anything but I couldn’t be able to hold my burst of laughs then embrace him tightly.

“Don’t say a word, woman.” He sounded annoyed as he pulled out his limb cock out of my core. He sat down, break his eye contact with me and covered his blushing face. I smiled at him and cupped both his cheeks. Laid myself on his chest while he buried his head on my hair.

After a couple minutes I heard a sigh escaping his lips. I lifted my head and met his stare. “I knew it would happen.”

“Not your fault.” I tangled my fingers on his white hair, playing around with it.

“And that was the first time I see and heard you laugh genuinely.” Jack rubbed my jawline, gave me a gentle smile. “I like it.”

“Thank you.” I cleared my throat, felt the heat on my cheeks, not sure how to react on that compliment.

“I think I might be too old to do this. I guess you better…” I cut his words with my mouth, didn’t want to hear the rest. Only I could erase his insecurities. I worked my both hands down from his chest to his abs. I wrapped my hands around his soft cock as I began to massage it. Jack growled inside my kiss, a protest. But I didn’t care, I stroked his length with my soft palm. One slipped on his balls, fondled them gently. It wasn’t long until it erect back and harder. I bent down and kissed the tip then my tongue rolled on it. Jack couldn’t hold his panting as his length twitched when I took him inside my mouth. He didn’t stop me either because he knew how much he wanted this. To see me bend and see my lips working on his thick cock. It must be always in his wildest dreams.

“(Y/N)” Jack called my name over and over, his fingers trailed the back of my head and pulled my hair. It didn't hurt, but steady. He couldn’t help himself to move his hips and match my rhythm. Jack’s eyebrows knitted, the sound he made meant that he enjoyed this almost sinfully. Before he reached his climax, he pulled me out and dragged me down to the bed with him. No more playing around, he thrust his length inside me. Jack felt so good inside me and how he fit me right. I wrapped my legs on his waist and arms wrapped around his neck, get him closer to me as Jack buried his head on my neck and left few marks there.

I was surprised that Jack hasn’t reach his climax yet. I thought he was close, but there was no sign that he would stop soon. Jack flipped my body, changed the position. His chest clung to mine as he kept thrusting while grabbing my hair, tugged it aside so he could kiss my spine, leave me goosebumps.

Jack’s hand fondled my breast and a hand slip to rub my throbbing clit. I whimpered in the sensation. I was so sensitive and I knew that my own climax was near. Jack himself groaned louder and louder on my earlobes. He hit my walls hard and relentlessly, pulled my clit hard and made me whine.

When I reached my orgasm, my walls tighten, clamped on his warm length. I shouted his name and felt Jack’s cock twitching as his pounding became erratic. He came inside and poured his seeds within me as his thrust getting slower. He shuddered and called my name, wrapped his arms on my waist, get me closer to his chest. His cock got limp but he didn’t want to pull it out, so I let him be. We both stayed still, trying out even out our breath.

“Too old you said?” I sat down after 10 minutes stay in his embrace, pulled myself and saw Jack’s cum dripping from my folds. Jack lazily took a tissue on his drawer, helped me to clean it up and threw the tissue on the floor. I wanted to protest but he dragged me again onto his chest.

“It’s just been so long.” Jack swirled my hair on his fingertips and pushed it behind my ear. His blue eyes so gentle and comforting. I smiled while remembering where his scars were. All kind of wounds, knives, bullets, burnt, and others. Admired how he survived from lot of wars.

“I already made an appointment with Dr. Zeigler.” He said quietly while lift my chin up to meet his stare.

“About what?”

“About your device removal.”

“I…” I was speechless. This was a good news and it meant I was trustworthy enough for Jack to release me as his prisoner. I held his hand and kissed it. Felt my eyes getting teary. “Thank you, Jack. Thank you.”

He kissed my nose then down to my mouth. “Now go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” He pulled the blanket to cover our naked body. He patted my head but I didn’t have a plan to sleep soon. So I teased Jack more by licking his fingers again. Sliding them in and out of my mouth. Covered them with my saliva. It took him by surprise but I could feel his length that rest on my stomach hard again. Even harder and hotter than before.

“Too old he said.” I chuckled. Jack swiped my mouth. “Shut up.” He said softly, before sliding his length back again inside me.

\-----

I opened my eyes wide, woke up with a strange feeling, it was sudden and without warning. I looked around then I found Jack’s hand circled on my waist. I looked to the side and found him sleeping deeply. We both still naked and his chest clung on my back, felt warm and safe. With his soft snore and gentle expression, he looked younger, at peace and it made my heart full of happiness. Things that I haven’t felt for a long time. “Jack?” I called his name softly, had no intention to wake him up, but Jack didn’t budge. He must be tired.

Carefully I moved his hand on me and put it aside as I sat on the edge of the bed. I felt there was something wrong, but it might be my own feeling. I tried to tell myself that I was safe and sound. Battled myself in mind, that time I realized the bathroom door was open and the light was on. Maybe Jack was up before, used the bathroom and forgot to turn off the light. I stood up quietly, didn’t want to wake Jack up, then walked to the bathroom. As I entered, I was immediately looking around. Nothing unusual. It was only me, alone inside. I put both my hands on the sink. Looked myself in the mirror, stayed there for quite a while until I felt a presence. I knew someone was here and still here. That person, wasn’t Jack. I looked around, nothing I could use for a fight if that person decide to confront me. Scream was another option, but it would be a bit dangerous since I didn’t know what I was against. So I decided to just stand and said it in low voice.

“Who’s there?” I asked not long before I could feel a cold metal pointed to my head. She was standing behind me, with her gun up and smirk decorated her face. Sombra didn’t change, her black hair with a hint of purple dye on the tip, and purple clothes, her signatures.

“Se despierta.” She replied with a whisper near my ear then slowly closed the door with gun still on me. “Mucho tiempo sin verte, Querlda.” She hold my shoulder and turn my body around. Now the tip of the gun was on my forehead. She carefully touched my chin and observed my face. She realized that it was me, the real (F/N) (L/N). “I thought it’s just a rumor.” She gasped.

“What do you want Sombra?” I said it sharply.

“You don’t want to kill me. ” Her smile even wider. “I’m here with a good news for you.”

“Good news? What is it?” I scoffed.

“To bring you back.”

“Do you even know that…”

“I know. I know. They put a deadly device in your chest.” Sombra cut my words. “But don’t worry, Querlda. It’s all under control. It has been reversed and you now fully belong to Talon. The Elders think you as a threat, they wanted you to die. But Reyes won’t let something like that happen to you. So he got permission to bring you back, with a heavy punishment.” Sombra explained while watching at her nails.

“Are we going now?”

“Yes. In one hour, head to south east and you’ll find a chopper. Late or bring someone with you, they’ll click the trigger and kill you.”

“I understand.” I said it emotionlessly. Sombra smiled devilishly and put away her gun.

“Tengo que ir.” She waved at me. “See you later.” Then she disappeared, left me alone in the bathroom. My hand clenched tightly on the edge of sink. It was hard for me to believe, but Sombra could make it happen. Sudden shock hit my reality hard. I should have known this day would come and I wasn’t ready. So many good things happened here but now, they were all illusions after all. I should have trusted my old self better, I shouldn’t care about them.

I went out from bathroom and saw Jack still sleeping deeply. I walked toward him, sat on the edge of the bed and hugged him from behind. I told myself I didn’t care about him nor I love him. He and everyone else were mistakes. Because I was too weak and let my defense down. Because I was a fool to think I deserve all this kindness from them. If I just ignored all of them, I would be back with Talon without a second thought. I wouldn’t fall for Jack and wouldn't be friends with all of these people. Wouldn’t even feel bad to betray or hurt them.

“Jack.” I called him softly and kissed his cheek. Jack opened his eyes lazily and closed it again, but his hand reached on mine.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He was half asleep, hard to know if he would remember what I said tonight.

“I love you.” I could feel my eyes getting teary as I hugged him tighter.

“I love you too.” He said it with hoarse voice then he pulled a small smile. He rubbed my hand with his thumb, gently until he slowly stopped and went back to deep sleep again. His answer took my breath away. This time I couldn’t help to cry, my tears ran down and I had to hold my sob. What lies I would tell myself again to make me feel better. None could replace the warmth in this place and the feeling of finally being home. I’ve changed and I liked it. But next time we would meet as enemies, hurt each other in the battlefield, and kill one another.

I had so many plans in my mind. To just tell Jack about it, or just write something down. But Sombra might have placed some wiretaps or a hidden camera somewhere, which means I couldn’t make some reckless moves. I cursed myself when I saw the clock. 10 minutes has passed and I got to go. I didn’t know how long I would reach the chopper, and If I was late, meant I would die. Although die was my other option, I was a coward, I couldn’t even kill myself to save everyone. Simply just because the pain would be unbearable.

What would Jack think? If I just gone after we spent our time together. What are the others going to do? Were they going to find and save me? Or just think this as an unfortunate event, move on and only wish someday they would find me somewhere between Talon and Overwatch’s fights as someone they need to kill.

I stood up and picked up my clothes. Wore it back, quietly so Jack didn’t wake up. I left everything behind, just brought myself and the clothes I wear. I stood in front of the balcony. The wind was blowing hard and it must be so cold outside. I can run for half an hour before my body froze and die in this kind of weather. I opened the door and closed it immediately so the wind didn’t enter Jack’s room. I cursed because it was on third floor of the building. I looked at the nearest pines and thought I might jump on it and tried to hold on to something. Without thinking, I leaped through the pines and hold some of the branches. Some of them cracked, so I have to find another if I want to land properly. Unfortunately, I had to land quite hard on the snow, painted them with red because of the wound on my palms. I cringed at the pain but I have to start running before Jack noticed I was gone.

I ran through the woods as fast as I could. It was very cold and every breath I took hurt my lungs. My hand started to freeze and my bare foots turn pale. I would last less than half an hour and situation getting worse when something sharp scratch one of my leg. I fell immediately and rolled on the snow. I coughed a couple of times and found out there was two shurikens stuck on my thighs and one sliced my feet. I looked around and saw nothing. If I pulled out the shurikens, the blood would dripped fast and I could lose so much blood. So I decided to let them be.

“Genji?” I called out and no one replied. There was only the sound of the wind and Genji could hide his sounds behind it. I have to bring back my senses or he would kill me. The only thing I could do was to survive all of the attacks he make. I closed my eyes and stay still, felt his movements move from one tree to another.

I heard a swinging sword coming from behind and I immediately jumped in front, dodge his first slash and second. It made quite a distance between us and Genji still holding his sword tight. He stood there seemed ready to begin the battle. He took a short blade on his back. Threw it to me and it landed exactly an inch in front of me.

“It will be me, or you, who will leave this place.”

“Genji, this is not like what you’re thinking.” But he didn’t listen to me and dash with his sword. I took the knife for only defending myself. Although this short knife wouldn’t help much as Genji fiercely swing his sword.

The time's still running and I have to fight Genji. I have no other option and if I have to die, I hope Genji would end it up quick. The fear creep out to my spine, my inside screamed to survive and accepted his challenge. I have the power to do it, but at what cost?

“I can explain! Genji please!” I rolled to the side when he threw his shurikens again. Yet Genji didn’t stop to bait me to fight him. Lot of times he made a move for me to respond to his attacks but I didn’t fall for it, I just kept dodging and running around.

“Fight!” He shouted at me.

“No!” I replied to him and he seemed pretty furious right now. I saw a light behind him as a green dragon appeared and he shouted something in Japanese, loud and clear as he raise his sword high. Then dash at me. I knew this ability of him. He once showed me when we were sparring. Beautiful. Whoever die with it, would be grateful because it was a fast and easy way to go. Although it was still Genji’s decision to cut your head off or just leave you a wound that you would remember forever.

I hold the knife stronger but the first slash stagger my stance. Then the second one made a wound smeared from my chest through my shoulder. Wide open although it wasn’t deep enough to kill me. Blood splattered on the nearby snow and trees, tainted them red. I fell on my knees as both my hands held me from collapsing. My vision blurred and my wound throbbed painfully. I couldn’t continue this anymore.

“End it fast, Genji.” I felt my tears falling down. I couldn’t bear to see him. “Please.” I begged him, though he just stood still in front of me. I pressed my wound, covered my hand with blood. I saw Genji moved towards me and I was ready if he want to take my life.

“Why?” Genji talked at last. His voice trembled with slight disappointment in it.

“They reverse the device.” I explained as much as I can while taking some deep breath to control my body. “I’m now... Belong to Talon.”

He dropped his sword on the ground and suddenly hugged me tight. Closer to his metal chest that was surprisingly warm. I cried and hugged him back. Nothing hold me, I spilled them out in front of Genji. All the frustration and sadness. Let it all out. “I don’t want to go. I just want to stay here. With all of you. I can’t bear to imagine if we meet again someday as enemies and hurt each other.”

Genji pushed my body gently. Opened his mask as his green cylinders on his shoulder let out steam. His brown eyes stared at me. He took his short blade, guided me to hold it back and grabbed me steady. “Then live. I can’t speak for everyone but I will save you. Mark my words. So live (Y/N). Live and I’ll bring you back.”

“But what if lose faith and change back, Genji?”

“Then I promise it would be painless.” Genji squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead gently. He looked down to his blade and said, “Take care of it. Until we meet again.”

“That time, We’ll decide, are we still friends or foes.” Genji stood up and put his sword back to its scabbard. He helped me to get up. We stared at each other for awhile then he release his hands on me. I nodded and passed him by, ran back through the woods. When I turn my head back, he was gone. I looked down at his blade. A promise to save me from Talon? At first it seemed too good to be true, but some part of myself, wanting to fight for it and keep waiting. Although it might need days, months, or years. Would I stay the same? Will Jack search for me too? Jesse would be so upset and other would be disappointed. But will they know the reasons? Or just think I was trying to manipulate them? To betray them? I shook my head, removed the doubts that plague me. Too much possibilities. Whatever happened now, I would live. Genji promised me something and it was worth the wait.

I heard the chopper’s engine and it was near. I ran towards it until I saw two of them in the middle of field of snow. It was surrounded by some soldiers and Sombra was standing in the middle. When she noticed me, she was quite surprised and told some of the soldiers to spread out then ordered two to seize me. One of them took Genji’s blade forcefully from me and one trailed my body to find more weapons. Sombra noticed some wounds on my body and scan my body for trackers. When she found none, she took the blade and gave it back to me.

“I noticed you have a rough time to get here.” She smirked and slid open the chopper’s door. I jumped on, followed by the rest. I sat down, while a soldier brought medical kit for me. I opened my clothes and didn't really care being topless in front of them. They stared at me for a while, I didn’t know if it was about the wound or the hickeys all over my necks or both.

“I don’t want a biotic medicine and lose the scar. Use stitches and I won’t kill you.” I threatened the soldier who was trying to heal me.

“She didn’t kill anymore, as I heard.” Sombra giggled.

“But I can still rip your mouth and break your arms. Just as long as you’re not dead.” I glanced at Sombra coldly as she seemed regretting her decision to tease me. Yet I guess she still got a lot things to bring me down, if she want to. Glad that Sombra wisely decided to stay quiet rather than to trigger me. As I thought, everyone still have fear over me. I might have lost my will to kill people, but I still could send them to the hospital. The soldier gulped, nod quietly and told me he would proceed the surgery later at base. Then he carefully shot painkiller to my leg, took two shurikens that still stick on my thighs, cleaned up my wounds. For now, a basic painkiller and patch would do.

It took six hours until we finally arrived. I looked down as I see the Talon base where Gabriel and I used to live at. There was almost 50 soldiers on the ground waiting for the chopper to land, and one of them was Reaper. My eyes getting teary. How much I missed the man. The only person I care for in the entire Talon. Now he stood there waiting for me to come back to him.

After it landed, Sombra opened the door and I immediately jumped down and ran to Gabriel. Lots of the soldiers surprised and pointed their guns on me. But Gabriel ordered them to stand back. I bumped myself on him, hard but he did not stagger and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulder. I returned the hug and shoved my head deeper to his chest. It was warm and gentle, then he whispered to me, “Welcome back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wondered if I need to add 'blood and violence' tags in this fic. And maybe some other tags, sexual tags? Idk man, I'm not good at it. Hahahhahahaaaah! 
> 
> This fic edited by Eli and Lexi working on it atm, I'll update her version after she finish.
> 
> Thank you all, XOXO


	12. REMINISCENCE

 

After a long embrace, witnessed by the whole units, Gabriel released me. He lift my head up with his cold metal gauntlet, watched and observed the every inch of my face until he was satisfied. Gabriel sighed, then disbanded his men in one wave. Most of them left, including Sombra and less than a dozen stayed with him. However, one medic stayed with me, he told Gabriel to allow him to bring me to Medical Bay immediately and Gabriel agreed with it.

 

“Are you okay, Commander?” I asked after hearing him cough a couple of times.

 

“I’m fine.” He replied without looking directly at me. The medic lead our way as Gabriel walked beside me, not saying a single word afterward. He might have considered to keep his questions later on, after I went through my surgery. As we arrived, the soldiers stopped at the door and opened it for us to enter. Like always, the doctors and nurses would stop for a while and bow down to Gabriel. One of them came to greet him, asked if there was anything they could help him with. Gabriel immediately told them to process the surgery. They all nodded and guided me to the ICU.

 

“Open your clothes. You need to change.” One of the nurse told me, she pointed towards the hospital gown on the table. I nodded and slowly pulled out my shirt, trying not to touch my gauze. Then suddenly I remembered something. The marks Jack gave me last night. Sudden fear crept through my spines. I was in a panic for a second and cursed myself. If Gabriel knew I was with Jack Morrison, he would have banished me or even kill me. I was here because of the love Gabriel still had for me, because I was still in the corner of his heart. Now that everything that he always wanted was back with a mark from his eternal enemy, what would he do? I couldn’t imagine.

 

I could feel my hand trembling, only to open my clothes. I inhaled then continued to opened them slowly, dragged my pants down and tossed my shirt off. Gabriel just stood there waiting while the nurse was preparing, he could see everything. The wounds Genji’s made, then the scars from Widowmaker on my shoulder and waist. The marks on my thighs, on my neck, that were still bright red.

 

Gabriel didn’t say anything but his metal hands trailed through my body. From the back of my neck, down to my shoulder, my waist then he turned me around so he could see my face. Then his metal hand stopped on the hickeys, rubbed it slowly. Maybe thinking those were bruises or someone else playing with his property. His gripped on my shoulder tightened and I flinched because his metal thumb pressed down onto the wound.

 

“Get out.” Gabriel commanded. The doctors and the nurses were confused, they were standing still. They thought the order was for me, but then he tuned around and roared to them, “GET OUT!"

 

His voice so loud and echoed. Everyone startled, including myself. They were running around, trying to find a way out and left only both of us inside the room. It wasn’t that long until Gabriel, grabbed my neck and slammed me to the nearest wall. Tight enough to make me suffocate. I struggled within his grip and felt the oxygen run out of my brain.

 

“WHO?!” He shouted, releasing me as I fall onto my knees. I coughed and inhaled so many times, tried to compose myself. Answering it would lead me into my death, but not answering it wouldn’t make any difference. This time Gabriel grabbed my hair roughly and made me look at him directly.

 

“WHO?!” He barked again in front of my face, pulled my hair tighter. I closed my eyes to think what should I do, but I wasn’t in a good position to even think.

 

“Jack.” I finally said it. “Jack Morrison.” I couldn’t hide the truth from Gabriel. I knew it was painful for him, and for me to see him like this. But it was only a matter of time, for him to know the truth and I didn’t plan to let anyone else except me to tell him about It.

 

Gabriel all of a sudden released me, letting me fall onto the floor. He walked back and forth with one hand covering his mask. Until he stopped on the edge of table and flipped it back. I closed my eyes tighter when I heard the sound of metals that fell on the floor, glass scattered, water splashed and his scream in deep frustration, echoing through the walls.

 

After a while Gabriel stopped and rest himself on a wall, seemed like he was trying to gather his minds back. He took a deep breath and walked toward me. His steps louder when he was angry and pushed my body hard on the floor, immediately crawled on me. He gripped my jaw and squeezed them hard. One of his hand released his mask then threw it aside, showed me his bright red eyes, only increasing my fear for him. Much like I thought, he was beyond furious, disappointed.

 

“Gabriel. Plea…” I gasped when Gabriel’s hand was on my knees, forcefully opened them apart, wider so he could see my slit and positioned himself between my legs. With one hand he locked both of my hands and pushed them above my head. Then he unbuckled his belt with his free hand, using it to tie my hands. I struggled beneath him but I was too tired after what I’ve been though last night. My legs kicking out but it didn’t stop him from releasing his coat off, his gauntlets, showing me his pale chest and his toned muscles.

 

“Gabriel. Not like this. Gabe, please.” I pleaded him to stop as he closed my mouth with his, parted my lips and forced his tongue inside. While both his large hands brushed my breast harshly. When he found my peak, he released his mouth from mine and went down just to immediately suck on one of my nipple. A moan escaped my mouth and I was ashamed. Not long ago, I was still with Jack, and now I was on the other man’s hand Gabriel and tried to deny the pleasure.

 

His tongue swirled on my peak, making it rock hard while his thumb rubbed and pulled my other nipple. Then proceeding himself lower onto my heat, cupped his fingers on my fold. Gabriel’s matched his eyes on me, staring at me deeply before one of his thick finger slid inside me and pumped slowly. I shivered and moaned louder. I couldn’t help myself since my body was too sensitive after what happened last night.

 

“So wet…” Gabriel groaned, pulled his finger from my core and shoved it in front of my face. He rubbed his fingers together with my slick on it. “Tell me mi amor, is this wetness for Jack Morrison or for me?”

 

I didn’t answer him and let my eyes fall on the floor, ignoring him. However, it made Gabriel even more angry, biting the wound Genji gave to me. I screamed so loud as the pain electrified through my whole body up to my brain. The sweat rolled down like waterfall and I had to take a  couple deep breath to adjust myself back. The pain throbbed as the fresh blood dripped down to the floor. Gabriel licked it and kissed me again as two fingers now entered my heat and pumped roughly. His calloused thumb found my nub and touched it in circular motion, made my walls tightened around his fingers.

 

“I didn’t know you’re such a whore, mi carino.” Gabriel pulled my hair back, made me arch back. I cried in pain as I felt something on my entrance, Gabriel’s cock was there waiting to enter. I was about to beg him to stop but his cock slid easily inside me because how wet I was. I whimpered and felt him so deep inside me. Then he slammed his hips fast, relentlessly as he dug his face near my ear, grunted by how my warm muscles wrapped his length.

 

I didn’t want this, but my body betrayed me when both my legs circled around Gabriel’s waist, bringing him closer to mine. I wasn’t sure but pleasure took over my pain, lifting some of my aching wounds and his roughness brought myself very quickly, and I was afraid that this was going to tear myself up. I cried when Reaper sunk his teeth again on my wound, reminded me that this wasn’t for me, this was pure for his amusement and pushed me away from my own release.

 

He pulled out and kneeled, lifted my waist while still hammering my slit in fast pace, wouldn’t let me take a break. He seemed to enjoy my pain expression and the sound of his hips ramming my heat. This was a torture and it was such a frustration for not being able to cum. Gabriel knew how to make me beg, but I didn’t want to. For the sake of Jack, I would hold myself as hard as I could. Although it wasn’t that long until Gabriel’s finger found my clit, rubbed it and pinch it hard. It was a sudden cum and I wasn’t ready. I screamed as my hip lift higher, my vision went white, and my body buckled uncontrollable. My mouth wide open but no sound came out as the pleasure surge through my body, left me breathless. I fell down with a bump as Gabriel’s cock slide out from my core, still erect and very hard.

 

“Who give you permission to cum, whore!” Gabriel slapped my side thigh hard, hard enough to leave bruises. I winced to the pain but no longer can talk, I was extremely exhausted. My legs were wobbling, wasn’t even able to move them. However, Gabriel didn’t let me rest, he slipped his cock back again and started to thrust further. He put my legs on his shoulder, hold it high. I couldn’t believe I still moan and whined on his fullness inside my stomach. He would force me again for my second orgasm.

 

“Gabriel, you’ll break me… Please…” I said to him, but he ignored me with a smirk. He leaned to me, wanted to kiss my lips buy I immediately turn my face off. But he didn’t let me, instead he gripped my jawline and parted my lips forcefully. Letting me taste my own blood that lingered on his lips for so long. His chest pressed down on my breasts, with his fast pace, it gave my nipples sensation and rocked even harder. Gabriel noticed it and swiped his hand on my peak then pull it, giving it a twist. I whimpered, if Gabriel manage to get another orgasm for me, I would totally faint and that was exactly what he wanted.

 

I could feel Gabriel was on his edge, he groaned louder and he didn’t plan to do it alone. “You will cum for me again, carino.” His fingers trying to find my clit, rubbed it between his fingers. I could only pull out low moans when I finally reached my second release. The wave hit me hard, as my walls clamped on his thick cock, squeezed him hard while Gabriel was surprised how I still have the strength to devour him to his own limit. He cursed as I felt his cum filled my womb, leaking between my tights.

 

His thrust slowed and at the end he pulled out his soft cock from my heat, stood up and saw me still on the floor, unmoved. I had no strength left to stand up, my lids getting heavier. I only saw vividly that Gabriel again putting on his clothes. After he was done, he stood still and I couldn’t guess what expression he gave me behind that mask. He moved to the door, about to open it but he fell down. Coughed again a couple times and tried to balance his body to stand. I didn’t know what happened next, since my eyes closed and I heard the door open then closed as his steps drifted further away and away.

 

\-----

 

I woke up three days later in a room that I remembered and this was Gabriel’s. I sat down slowly and saw an IV on my left hand. Why was Gabriel treating me in his own room? I thought he hated me after what I’ve done and yet he decided to keep me around with him. While I was still in my train of thought, I noticed I could no longer feel the pain and found the mark Genji gave me still red, not fully recovered. I sighed in relief, that was the last thing to remind me of Genji’s promise. But the blade! Oh God, his blade were on the surgery room last time I saw it but now, it might be somewhere I couldn’t find.

 

I stood up and roughly cut the IV, I ran through the bathroom and stopped by the mirror to see the hickeys and they were gone, completely gone. Of course Gabriel wanted me to forget about it. Why is he still keeping me here? He must have read the report that I wasn’t able to kill anymore. Although now I have much more information Talon need, but I was sick of being used for the same thing. Maybe I should find a way out. Maybe.

 

I hit the mirror until it shattered on the floor. Then the bedroom door suddenly opened. Two guards rushed with guns ready on their hands, pointed out and searched where the sound came from. They found me still standing in front of the shattered mirror. I looked at them over my shoulder and sighed.

 

“I’m okay.” I watched my bleeding knuckles, took a small towel nearby and wrapped on it. They both didn’t move until I glared at them and gave me a salute. “Just bring me some bandage and a pair of clothes.”

 

They immediately nodded and went out of the room, leaving me alone again. I took my time to shower before they came back, a long bath with cold water. I was in the same situation as when I was in Overwatch. The difference was, I have more connections and resources in Talon. I could send message to Overwatch, anything to reaching one of them. To tell Jack I was okay, to tell Jesse I wasn’t betraying him, to tell everyone I was still with them. Second, I have to find the blade, Genji’s blade. I didn’t care if I have to rummage the whole trash bins in this entire base, I would find it. It's what I have left to convince myself that I could go back to Overwatch someday. Someday.

 

After I dried myself, I found a pair of clothes available on the coffee table. My old pair of clothing, why do they still have it? Then I realized that Gabriel might be keeping it. I wasn’t sure what I feel about him, after what he did to me. Or maybe he has been through such hell before he finally found me and been through another hell to get me back. My mind wouldn’t stop to battling with themselves.

 

I went out from Gabriel’s bedroom. Realized two guards still standing in front of the room. They said Gabriel ordered them to guard me, when I found it wasn’t really necessary. Because they insisted. I walked through the corridor, way to the hallway. Talon didn’t change a bit, the cold atmosphere and the stares I got when I walk around the base. When I arrived, laughs and the whispers filled the whole place.

 

I saw someone who was standing within the crowd. He was tall enough for me to set my eyes on him. His big feature, his deep skin and his right metal gauntlet, looked flashy. Once he noticed me, he immediately passed through the people in front of him and he smirked at me.

 

“(F/N) (L/N).” He greeted me.

 

“The Successor, Akande Ogundimu.” I nodded to him, bowed my body a bit and followed by him. “I thought you’re still stay in jail.”

 

“And I thought you were dead.” He laughed darkly. “And here you are, owned by The Elders.”

 

“Wondered why I’m still alive.”

 

“All I heard, Reyes killed the whole bunch of people to get you back. Including our own, mind to tell me why?”

 

Akande Ogundimu, The Doomfist. No one would forget his presence. He was a legend among people, but also secretly a member of Talon. After Overwatch found out the truth, they took him down and put him in prison for years. He told me that he just escaped 2 days ago, during my unconscious state with the help of Gabriel.

 

I wasn’t sure if I should tell him about someone or some people in Talon who wanted to see my head off. However, he was in jail when Widowmaker killed me and I believed he never have intention to do so. Since he had interest to add me as his subordinate, or to be precisely, his pet. It was so tempting back then because his outstanding skill on martial arts, but Gabriel was so possessive. He knew everyone wanted to use me like he did and he has something that no one has, my loyalty.

 

“Someone wanted me to die before.” I lowered my voice and Akande guided me to a less crowded place, dismissed my guards. He rested his shoulder on the wall.

 

“Why would someone do that? You’re too precious.” He lifted my chin. “If Reyes don’t want you anymore, I would be happy to have you on my side.” His eyes were dark, it made me shiver. I tried to ignore it but seem like it didn’t work.

 

“Lacroix was the one who shot me and she didn’t work alone. Last time I met Gabriel, he told me that some Talon agents sent fake ashes to him, fake DNA. The first time I thought she was my only rival and I thought the prize of being the second one didn’t satisfy her. But Lacroix is smarter than that.”

 

“Just don’t be too reckless, if you still don’t know what you’re against. This might lead us to something bigger and you are not in a good position to do it.”

 

I sighed and pinched the bride of my nose. Akande was right, if I do wrong moves or offended someone without any proofs, I would definitely die. I guess playing their game and finding things out quietly was better. For a while, I was talking with Akande and caught up with some stories. Of course, I would like my private life in Overwatch to stay secret. No one needed to know about it. Although now I felt not like myself, the new me had to stay below, hidden somewhere.

 

“(L/N).” Someone called me. I lift my head and saw Gabriel was standing at the second floor. Akande smirked and poked my shoulder before he left as I immediately ran to the stairs and met Gabriel upstairs. He was still looking down to the hall to all agents, with the murmur louder as they saw me stand beside him.

 

My fear crawled through my body as he turn his face to me. He stayed in silence and only waved his hand, a sign to follow him. Without words, I walked behind him, toward his office. Gabriel made me  enter first before he closed his door after we arrived.

 

I put both my hands behind my back, they were trembling and I knew he notice it. He walked and stopped in front of me, but I didn’t dare to meet his stare. His expression still hidden behind his mask, left me uneasy. Gabriel still didn’t say anything. He sat on the edge of his desk, facing me but I didn’t know where his eyes wander. He crossed his hands over his chest while coughing sometimes. I noticed, it has been 3 days and he still did not recover from his sickness.

 

“Why don’t you see a doctor, Gabriel?” I took a step up to check on him but he avoided it, catchting my hand that was trying to reach for his forehead, holding my wrist tight. I flinched when he actually dug his fingers, enough pressure to make it bleed. He switched our position forcefully, gripped my hair and pushed me on his desk, groaned when my face bumped on the glass table. Gabriel took no time to rip my clothes apart, tear down my underwear and threw them aside.

 

Gabriel released his gauntlet and threw them on the floor, followed by his mask. Showed his grey hands and his glowing red eyes. He stared down at me with anger and coldness, expressions he usually gave to his enemies. One of his hand wrapped my waist, holding me to his chest as he bite my shoulder hard, left a mark. I gasped in pain, jerk myself out off his bite but he held me still. When I heard him unbuckled his belt, my heart rate and fear increasing. I felt his thick fingers stopped on my entrance, rubbing my clit slowly.

 

“Do you think you’re done with your punishment, Nina?”

 

“Gabe…” Before I could say another word, one finger entered my mound. I gasped and held the edge of the table tighter. The pleasure surged through my body as soon as the second finger followed. I cursed on how my body reacted differently from my mind, wanted to moan but was afraid to let Gabriel know how much i enjoyed this, so I bit my lips tighter.

 

“I treated you well and this is how you repay me.” His voice cold and firm. “Messing around with that boy scout, Jack Morrison!” He roared, pumped his fingers faster as I felt my wetness dripping down my thighs. His thumb brushed my clit and I couldn’t hold my moans any longer, then Gabriel laughed. He won, he always win against me and he knew it. I was close, too close before he withdraw his hand off me. No, not like this. I groaned, denied. Then I felt something hot on my entrance, Gabriel’s cock already out as he rubbed his tip on my clit. Teased me after he wouldn’t let me cum.

 

He flipped my body over, so I could see his face. So he could see my face when he was fucking me, to be exact. He smirked devilishly, his red eyes brighter as he smashed his lips against me. Ruthlessly, biting, swirling his tongue inside my mouth, a dance I agreed to follow as his cock rubbed my stomach, hot and hard. Both of his hands cupping my breasts and fingers pinching my nipples.

 

“Did he fuck you roughly, (Y/N)?” He whispered in my ears, bit my earlobe lightly. This is what I feared. More questions from him. The more he would know about everything I’ve been through, what I felt, about things that changed me.

 

“N… no…”

 

“Did he do it with your consent?”

 

“Yes.” My voice came out hoarsely, afraid, fear of what he was capable of doing. Then I saw anger on his face, jealousy. His body trembled as the black mist forming on his body, circled on my neck, choked me lightly. He would kill me. He definitely would kill me. Until his eyes widened, coughed hard as his mist form and deformed his entire body frantically. Black blood spit from his mouth, he tried to cover it but some splashed on my face.

 

Gabriel pulled away, he breathed heavily while holding his chest tightly, coughed and spit black blood again on the floor. His face pale like usual, but sweats rolling from his temple. Then a moment later, his body trembled and lost his strength to stand. With a swift movement, I slid myself to help him from falling, grabbed his body steady.

 

“Gabriel!” I called him. His head resting on my shoulder, he didn’t answer but he was still breathing. “I’ll call a doctor…”

 

“Don’t you dare…” He groaned, both his hands gripping my arms, not letting me reach for the phone.

 

“You’re sick.”

 

“I could handle this. Give me the meds in my drawer.” He ordered me. I guided him to nearest sofa, laying his head carefully then ran to his drawers, opened them one by one, threw everything out before I found a couple of silver tube with yellow liquid of medicine inside it. I took one of it and immediately injected it on his thigh. There wasn’t an immediate reaction to it, for a couple seconds he was still unstable.

 

“One more.” He closed his eyes, hand on chest. His mist still wouldn’t be able to form nicely back to his body. I looked up on him.

 

“No.” I said it firmly.

 

“You...” Gabriel gritted his teeth, didn’t believe I disobey him. He tried to move by himself but he couldn’t. I pushed him back to the couch.

 

“No, Gabriel! It could make you overdose!” I insisted.

 

“The pain… won’t go away.” He threw his head back, moving uncomfortably. I wouldn’t risk anything. What happened to him? He didn’t have any sort of sickness before. Consuming energy was enough for him to stay formed. He never had a problem with it because it was easy to find. What was in that silver tube? A medicine for what? Who made it for him?

 

“A bit more. Wait a little longer.” I held his hand. Waited for a couple minutes, 5 minutes, 10 minutes, then Gabriel became more relaxed, his breathing evenly. He was sleeping, his body now stopped moving. I trailed his face, felt how much older he's gotten than the last time we met. I could see a couple of white hair, every wrinkles and scars he had.

 

This man, was my savior. For a moment I forgot about it because he hurt me physically. But then I realized, I was nothing if this man did not save me and for him, I was his weakness. Foolish to have someone you care at this kind of time, because the idea itself could kill you. Gabriel knew the cost of loving me and it pained him to have such feelings. Without me, he was empty.

 

My eyes widened, realized something was wrong. Talon wanted Gabriel to die. In an unsuspicious way, so his men wouldn’t know and didn’t do any rebellion. Widowmaker took the mission to kill me, so it weakened Gabriel. Although their plan went down because Gabriel found me still alive, which brought back his will to fight. Talon knew Gabriel and I couldn’t be defeated. Too powerful that Talon themselves was afraid of its power. Although of course The Elders held on to my device’s trigger. To make sure I still could be tamed and be killed if I do something out of their plan.

 

Gabriel’s eyes were flickering before he opened his eyes slowly. Look onto the ceiling and then towards me where i was sitting next to him. I smiled and held his hand tighter.

 

“Feeling better?” I asked softly that it shocked him.

 

“Why are you still here?” Gabriel still tried to be mad, but he was too tired to do so.

 

“I should bring you back to your chamber. So you can take some rest. Let’s go.” I helped him up and got dressed back. Then realized my pants and underwear were torn apart by him. Without saying anything, Gabriel threw his robe to me, eyes locked on me before he turned into mist and left the room. Just like old times and he still remembered it clearly.

 

\-----

 

“I’m going in.” I knocked his bedroom’s door before entering. No one answered, but I entered anyway. The lights were off but someone near the bed and I saw Gabriel sitting on it. He kept quiet although he heard me come in. When I reached him, I noticed he sweat a lot and his body felt sticky from it. So I took a towel from the drawer then entered the bathroom to fill the bath tub with warm water.

 

“Let’s take a bath first before you rest.” I held both his hands, and he stood up, agreed without complaining. I took his black shirt off and his pants down, looked at the sight I used to see, admire his scars and his muscles. Found that there were some new scars he liked to keep.

 

I guided him slowly to the tub, to damp himself carefully while I sat at the edge to wash his hair. Rubbed part of his bodies one by one while his eyes following me through, all the time. I never did such things because the old me didn’t care much. Maybe I would have just let him be and he would be fine the next day. But now I felt everything, everyone’s feeling, I’ve changed, and I guess Gabriel noticed it. To be treated like this, must be a thing he hasn’t experience for a long time.

 

After a nice long bath, I helped him to dry up. Rubbed his head gently with the towel. Then he declined my offer to help him get dressed and put it on himself, while I was changing my own clothes that I requested from some soldiers before entering Gabriel’s room.

 

“What’s this medicine for?” I asked him, pulling out the silver tube from my pocket. Gabriel didn’t answer until he reached the bed. He glanced at the tube and sighed.

 

“It’s heavy doses of sedative-hypnotic drugs.” He explained. “After I lost you, I developed insomnia and depression. The doctor gave me a light dose of it. It worked for a couple months. I think it got worse then he needed to raise the doses again.”

 

“Don’t take this medicine again.” I sat in front of him. “I’m not one hundred percent sure, but someone might be trying to kill you.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, crossed both his hands over his chest, wanted an explanation.

 

“Widowmaker killed me because I was important for you. Talon Elders knew how strong your influence and power are, too powerful that it scares them.”

 

“Lacroix? She’s clear. Since she wasn’t the one who found your body and a tape proves you didn’t want her to follow you. Unless all the reports were fake. But as long as there isn’t a proof, there won’t be a trial.”

 

“I understand.” I nodded. “Now go get some rest, Gabe. You can decide to kill me later on or catch up some stories, that’s up to you. Until then, I’ll still be here and will take your couch.” I pushed him gently to the bed, covering his body with a blanket. He groaned, hated such treatment. But he was too tired to argue with me. He closed his eyes slowly, slumber deep into dreams a couple minutes later. I kissed him on the forehead, rubbing his unshaved stubble, holding his hand tightly.

 

So many emotions swarmed my heart. Everything started to blur. It wasn’t just about the upcoming war, it was also about which side I should choose, the waiting, the true enemies, Jack and Gabriel. I thought about all of them at once, but I wasn’t sure the answer would come out in one night. Maybe tomorrow, if I survive from Gabriel’s judgment and if I have time to spare. All I cared about was another break from all of these problems.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, after 2 months, this chapter finally finished. The pain and sorrow on closing every plot holes (although some still there and maybe I'm adding more, Idk.) Btw, forgive me for the lack of knowledge of medicines and stuff. Tell me if I did something wrong, okay? XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the reaperxreader shipper going to kill me when they read this chapter. I'm sorry. But I felt sorry for Gabriel, for him to love us and betrayed. So let him do it for a while, I know he didn't meant it. He loves you guys, he just bit disappointed at the moment.
> 
> So, 2 chapters more than the fic would end, with also 4 endings! so 6 chapters (rip me)! Don't forget to vote for the 4th ending, right now, genji's ending is the highest vote and also threesome readerxreaperx76. We'll see!
> 
> Thank you again for Eli who edited this fic, my bae! And also you guys who enjoying this fic! <3 I love you guys so much and see you in next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction guys! I hope you like it! I will update it every week (RIP. No longer every week but I'll try)! I have new two lovely editors now, Eli and Lexi. So you can enjoy my fanfic better. Thanks to both of them! Happy read and send me some love or hate, but I prefer love tho! <3


End file.
